Let's see where this goes
by Chosen Hero Sync
Summary: AU Set a few months after TLH. Jason and Piper have grown close but Reyna and Percy come to the camp. Through a series of events they all must stay in camp for one week. What will happen? Slight OOC. Ch1-5 Singing and dancing rest is all good. New chap up
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! This is my first fanfic for the Heroes of Olympus. **

This is the new website for people to post their opinions about this story or the book **heroes guild blog .webs. com (Take out the spaces.)**

**Sorry if characters are OOC.**

**I own nothing.**

Jason's POV

I was sitting on top of the Zeus cabin looking up at the stars. I noticed the huntress constellation. I remembered Thalia showing me that Constellation and I smiled. I looked over to the ampitheater and saw Thalia. She was staying at camp to look over the construction of the Argo II and also to visit me.

You see she was kind of in a protective mom kind of mode. You see there was a dance coming up and a bunch of girls asked me to it. She was trying to make sure I didn't go with a girl she didn't approve of.

No Aphrodite girls asked me though. Me and Piper had gotten a lot closer since the quest and all the Aphrodite girls knew not to ask me. That didn't stop any of the other girls to ask me.

Then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I grabbed my new coin weapon from my pocket and turned around. I found myself staring into two beautiful eyes. I couldn't tell the color though. Then I realized that it was Piper. Our faces were like two inches apart so if I just leaned in I could...

No, I thought to myself. I had messed with her mind enough and I still haven't told her about Reyna. Piper said it would be okay if I had a girlfriend at the Roman camp but as she said it she looked very sad. And I hated myself for making her sad.

I turned back to the ampitheater and saw Thalia trying to change the song to something more rock.

"Hey," she said and I turned and saw that her hair had grown a little longer, but she kept the same style. She was wearing her snowboarding jacket, a black shirt, and skinny jeans. And no makeup of course. Gods it would be so much easier to look at her if she wasn't so beautiful.

"Hey," I said back then she hugged me and I smelled her discreetly. She smelled like cinnamon and strawberries.

"So are you here by yourself," Piper asked me. She looked around. I think she thought I was with a girl.

"Nope just me and you," I realized what I said and I blushed. She giggled.

"What's so funny?" I asked her.

"Nothing just something I remembered that seemed a lot like this. Or at least I thought I remembered," she looked down. I guess it was a mist-induced dream. She placed her head on my shoulder, then we were hugging again and I said something stupid, "It's hot out here I think we should go inside."

I tried to let go, but she wouldn't let me out of her grip. "I'm acually pretty cold. Can you hold me tighter?"

I want to say she was charmspeaking me, but I just wanted to hold her tighter. She put her head to my chest and we just stayed there until the Apollo kids started playing faster music.

She lifted her head and said, "I guess we should join them." I didn't want to let go, but she was right. Rumors spread fast at camp. And the Aphrodite cabin was the head gossip club. Especially with us or as they like to call us (do they have a combination name yet?) I think Pason or Jiper.

We stood up and the Apollo cabin started playing I Must Be Dreaming by Maine. I started to sing along because it seemed like the words spoke from my mind:

_She thinks I'm crazy._  
_Judging by the faces that she's making._

She looked at me with a confused face as we got off the cabin roof. But I just grabbed her hand and kept singing:

_And I think she's pretty._  
_But pretty's just part of the things she does that amaze me._  
_And she calls me sweetheart._  
_I love it when she wakes me when it's still dark._  
_And she watches the sun._  
_But she's the only one I have my eyes on._

She started blushing and we were walking over to the amphitheater, still holding hands. She motioned for me to quiet down but I just sang louder:

_Tell me that you love me._  
_And it'll be alright._  
_Are you thinking of me?_  
_Just come with me tonight._  
_You know I need you._  
_Just like you need me._  
_Can't stop, Won't stop._  
_I must be dreaming._  
_Can't stop, Won't stop._  
_I must be dreaming._

By then we were in the dining pavilion and everybody stopped eating to look at us. She was as red as a tomato and tried to whisper something in my ear but I just said:

_She moves in closer._  
_Whispering to me "I thought I told ya"_  
_And oh she's playing games now._  
_And I figured it out now that we're_  
_Now that we're closer._

I grabbed a guitar from the Apollo cabin real quick and led her to the top of Halfblood Hill and started playing:

_Tell me that you love me._  
_And it'll be alright._  
_Are you thinking of me?_  
_Just come with me tonight._  
_You know I need you._  
_Just like you need me._  
_Can't stop, Won't stop._  
_I must be dreaming._  
_Can't stop, Won't stop._  
_I must be dreaming._

I stopped at the end and we both leaned in. I was like two centimeters from her lips when I heard a foot stomp. I was expecting it to be Thalia trying to stop this, but instead it was tall girl with long brown hair, a purple shirt, shorts, and a sword pointed at Piper. Piper looked confused and so was I until I looked into the girl's eyes.

Then a black pegasus landed with a boy with shaggy black hair and sea green eys on its back.

"We come in peace. We need to speak to Chiron. My name is Percy Jackson and this is-"

"Reyna," I finished for him.

**What did you think? This is the first time I've tried to put romance in.**

**Should I continue this?**

**Please Review.  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Reunions

**Chosen Hero: Thank you for reviewing everybody! I will continue this story!**

**Apollo shows up**

**Apollo: Can I be in the story too?**

**Me: Probably not.**

**Apollo: I put a curse on you Chosen Hero I will make you put a lot of songs on this fanfiction!**

**Me: Okay, but can you make it occasionally since that would take up a lot of room. Plus the characters are OOC.  
**

**He goes away**

**Me: Well I'm screwed! Anyway, I own nothing!**

Reyna's POV

I can't believe he would do this to me. I mean he's been gone for weeks and I've been worried sick about him. And here he is singing to some girl and about to kiss her. I mean he's supposed to be my boyfriend! I mean we never actually went out but he and I still had a connection. At least he remembers me. But that just makes it worse.

Right now, he's leading us to this Chiron guy. He's supposed to be the Lupa of this despicable camp. Jason is walking very far from me and that girl. Percy is looking around, he said he was having some dreams about a girl with blonde hair and stormy gray eyes. We only came here because Juno said that we were supposed to go to them. Then Percy remembered where this place was and we were sent to scope it out.

We finally made it to a four story manor colored sky blue. He told us to wait here and he knocked on the door. Out came a centaur, he looked at Percy and he galloped over. He have him this huge hug and said, "You're alive I can't believe it!"

Then the centaur saw me, then tried to look more professional. "Hello miss..."

"Just call me Reyna."

"Okay, I am Chiron. I will announce your arrival and call for a war council," Chiron galloped toward the manor and disappeared.

Percy went up to Jason and said, "Is there a girl here with blonde hair like a princess' and beautiful gray eyes?"

"Yeah she's actually really worried about you, Percy," Jason said. I missed hearing his voice for so long.

"That's what I was afraid of. Can you take me to her?"

"I'll do it," said the girl who I haven't even bothered to know her name. I was this close to reaching for my blade again and slicing her. "I can tell that Reyna and Jason have a lot to catch up on." Those two walked away and Jason looked like he wanted to run after her.

"Who was that girl?" I asked angrily.

"She's a friend."

"Is that how all halfbloods treat friends here?"

"No but-"

"Then why were you about to kiss her?" he did the thing he did when he was thinking. He folded his arms and put his hand over his mouth. He always did that when he was coming up with a new battle tactic. Jason was our leader. He was always there for us when we needed him.  
When _I _needed him. Then he grew a cute little smile on his face.

"Let's go over to the sword arena."

"Why?"

"Because we always talked better whenever we were trying to kill each other."

I laughed and he smiled some more and he led me to a huge arena.

* * *

Percy's POV

I'm finally going to see her. I've been having some weird dreams. Hazel said that those kind of dreams were normal, but everytime I had dreams about her, my heart started to ache and my head started pounding. I needed to see her. When Hera told us the location I jumped at the chance to meet the mysterious girl.

"Are you excited?"

The girl who was leading me looked at me funny.

"Yeah. What was your name?"

"Piper. Your hand is shaking."

I looked at my hand and she was correct. I guess I felt a little anxious about meeting her.

"Annabeth will be so glad you're here. She's been worried sick. You know Thalia said that she hasn't been the same since you left."

My heart ached a little bit more. I don't remember her well, but I didn't want to make her sad. Piper led me to a cabin with an owl on top.

We went inside and showed me a bunk that was full of notes. There was only one girl inside the cabin and she was working on a desk. She was wearing an orange shirt and shorts on. Her desk was a mess. And looked like she was working, but she was really sleeping. She was snoring really loud and was drooling on a blueprint of a boat. In other words, she looked like an angel.

I was about to go over there and hug her but when I took one step and she woke up and threw her pencil at me. It hit me in the head but it bounced right off. Thank the gods for invincibility.

She looked at the pencil then at me. Tears started flooding down her face and yelled out, "SEAWEED BRAIN!" She ran up to me and rammed me with a hug. We fell to the ground.

"Yeah I'm back Annabeth," I said as I hugged her back and kissed her head.

* * *

Piper's POV

I walked out of the Athena cabin so they could be alone. I figured they deserved some alone time after being separated for so long. Then I thought about Jason and Reyna. I ran to the Big House and no one was there. I asked some Hermes kids if they saw Jason and they said they him going to the sword arena with an angry pretty girl.

I walked over there and was surprised at what I saw.

I saw Jason and Reyna laughing. That wasn't the surprising part. The surprising part was that they were on the floor and Jason was on top of _her_.

Tears started going down my face and I ran to my cabin. The last thing I heard was, "PIPER! WAIT!"

But I didn't want to hear his excuses. I just wanted to forget about him. But I could never forget about Jason Grace.

**This is not the end of the story, don't freak out.**

**This is more of a cliffhanger. **

**What did you think of the whole reunion of Percabeth? I don't think it was as good as it could've been what did you think?**

**Everyone who wants Piper and Jason to stay together, like the title says let's see where this goes...**

**Please Review. I like advice, criticism, and compliments.  
**


	3. Chapter 3:Heartbroken

**Hey Everybody! So let's see where this goes...**

**That's my catch phrase!**

**I own nothing!**

The next day...

Piper's POV

I was just laying on my bed thinking about Jason.

I guess I should have seen this coming. I mean they obviously had something before me. And let's face it. I was just the girl who filled Reyna's place while she was gone. I mean we have no real history except the quest. They probably had tons of quests.

I just saw them laughing at the sword arena. And he was on top of her. We never had that sort of connection that they had at the arena.

I started to tear up again on my already soaked pillow.

"Are you okay Piper?"

I looked up and saw Lacy with a worried look on her face.

I tried to put on a confident smile. "Of course, I mean it was just, j-just..." I couldn't even say his name. I must look pretty pathetic. I'm probably the toughest girl at this camp besides Annabeth and the Ares kids, and here I am in my bed and crying like a baby.

"Ummm, I think you should listen to this," Lacy docked her ipod in the station and music started to play. "The cabin is going to leave you alone, so just listen to the song."

She left and I was alone in my cabin with some sad song playing. Gods, i hope this isn't a Taylor Swift song about losing a guy **(Is there a song like that? And, personally, I love Taylor Swift)**.

* * *

Jason's POV

I have to find Piper.

I left Reyna at the arena yesterday and ran after her. I know it wasn't the gentleman like thing to do, but I needed to explain things to her. It wasn't what she thought! I mean, we were sword fighting then we started fooling around and I fell on top of her.

I waited a night to think of the perfect things to say. In hindsight, I should've talked to her last night, but her cabinmates would've been all over me. After I thought of the perfect speech, I ran to her cabin and I could see two huge Iris guys there. With their huge biceps and rainbow tattoos. I'm guessing that the Aphrodite cabin saw Piper and immediately knew what was going on. These two guys, I think Tom and Chris, were the two biggest softies at the Iris cabin. And when there is heartbreak at camp, they became the heartbreakie's bodyguards.

I can still take them.

I walked over and they glared at me. I reached for the door handle and each of them put a hand on each of my shoulders.

I sighed and said, "Do you really want this to go down?"

They turned me around and Tom said, "We know we can't take you on man. But she is in there crying and listening to a very sad song. And considering what you did, you should at least let her come to you."

Sometimes it sucks to be the good guy. I took their advice and walked to the dining pavilion. I was about to sit down when Leo grabbed my arm.

"Look man, the thing that happened lat night-"

"Yeah I know, I'm your best friend I know you wouldn't do anything like that."

That made me feel a whole lot better.

"But I didn't come here for that. I need a date for the dance."

"That's still on?"

"Yeah, Percy and Annabeth don't want to go to the war council and I still need to finish the boat."

"Shouldn't you work on that now?"

"This is more important. I need a date to the dance and I have narrowed my choices between those four."

He pointed at four girls, who I couldn't really see because I was seeing Piper's face on every girl I was looking at. I shook my head and decided I had to see her.

"Listen dude, I know you're gonna go now, but you and the few Aphrodite kids that will help me will help me find a date later, okay?"

"Yeah, sure."

And I ran to the Aphrodite cabin.

* * *

Piper's POV

The song started and it was almost exactly what I was feeling:

_I know I can't take one more step towards you_  
_ Cause all that's waiting is regret_  
_ And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore_  
_ You lost the love I loved the most_

I don't think I can ever get near him again. It'll be too hard. But being with him was the best feeling ever.

_And who do you think you are_  
_ Running 'round leaving scars_  
_ Collecting your jar of hearts_  
_ And tearing love apart_  
_ You're gonna catch a cold_  
_ From the ice inside your soul_  
_ So don't come back for me_  
_ Who do you think you are_

Yeah. Who _does_ he think he is? Playing with my heart like that. First he sings me this song then he goes running back to his old girlfriend.

Then it started to repeat the chorus over and over. I was about to smack it but then I saw a figure that must've been Jason and two other figures. I guess they told him what I was doing because he left. I waited a few minutes to make sure he was gone and I hit the ipod and the song continued:

_I hear you're asking all around_  
_ If I am anywhere to be found_  
_ But I have grown too strong_  
_ To ever fall back in your arms_

Man, this song is starting to really speak to me.

_And who do you think you are_  
_Running 'round leaving scars_  
_Collecting your jar of hearts_  
_And tearing love apart_  
_You're gonna catch a cold_  
_From the ice inside your soul_  
_So don't come back for me_  
_Who do you think you are_

I kept listening to this song until the end and immediately I felt better.

_Who do you think you are?_  
_ Who do you think you are?_  
_ Who do you think you are? _

That settles it. I am gonna go over to Jason and tell him off. He can't just come back to me after he was with Reyna. He's gonna hear just what I feel.

I got up, put some new clothes on because my other clothes were covered in tears, and walked out that door. And immediately I ran into someone. At first looking at the muscles and height, I thought it was Jason. Then I looked at his face and it was his friend Jessie. He was a child of Ares and was apparently a lot like a Roman as Jason said. They sparred together a lot and were always near to death. Jason always won in the end though.

"Look Jessie, if you're here to speak for Jason it's not gonna work."

"I'm not. I just think that it doesn't sound like something he would do. And I also had to make sure you were okay. He and I are good friends, and since you didn't want to see him, I thought I should see if you were okay."

"Thank you, but I'm going to tell him off."

"Okay, I guess there's no stopping you."

I gave him a hug. It was the least I could do since he came to check if I was okay. Then I think i heard a small gasp. Then i turned to the gasp and I saw Jason. He looked kind of hurt and he ran.

* * *

Jason's POV

I don't believe this. My friend Jessie was with my gi- I mean my friend Piper. Hold on, Jason let's just think this through. And just like that, I had three voices in my head:

(_Italics- good voice,_ **Bold- bad voice, _Bold Italics-remembering voice_**)

_It's probably not what you think. You should go back and find out what happened. But first you should apologize to Piper._

**Forget Piper, you can go back to Reyna. She still likes you, you know it. When you left yesterday, she just said she knew what was going on.**

**_Hey wait, I still need to help Leo. Maybe finding him a date will clear my head about all of this. _And maybe you can also find another girl yourself.**

They all had good points. I guess I should...

* * *

Chosen Hero's POV

All of you reading will decide what happens in the next chapter!

There is a song that goes with each of the scenarios, listen to each song and decide:

**Jessie's Girl by Rick Springfield(Glee Cover)- Good voice Reyna's POV-Bad Voice, Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne**

**Any Kind of Guy by Big Time Rush - Remembering Voice Piper's POV- Gives You Hell by all american rejects or Glee Cover you choose**

Just tell me which song you want and I will count up all of the votes from the reviews.

I also need four girls for Leo so submit the form if you want a girl you created to be in the story:

Name:

Eye color:

Height:

immortal parent:

likes(food, about Leo, etc.):

dislikes(food, about Leo, etc.):

what she will be wearing:

dress at dance:

feminine features:

I will update around 11/21 at night to give you all a chance to submit!

Btw the song Piper was listening to was Jar of Hearts by Christina Perry. Listen to it, it's a really good song!

Remember I cannot update if you don't pick a song!


	4. Chapter 4:Riots and Dates

**Not many of you wanted to pick a song :( If you listened to the songs they went well with the scenarios.**

**Oh well... You guys picked Gives you Hell in Piper's POV so here it is!**

**Italics are thoughts and are the lyrics for Piper.**

**Look at the reviews and read up on the girls submitted! They're in this chapter!**

**I own nothing but the ideas I made up!**

Piper's POV

_There he is that two-timing son of a bitch! No offense to Jupiter of course! Look at him. Standing there thinking about what to do. Well I'm going to make the first move. He's not gonna have a chance to beg for mercy._

Just then the Apollo girls watching me understood what I was about to do and gave me some music. When I reached him I started to sing along.

_I wake up every evening_

_With a big smile on my face_

_And it never feels out of place._

_And you're still probably working_

_At a 9 to 5 pace_

_I wonder how bad that tastes_

He looked a little taken back. I was loving this whole let out your feelings thing. I guess I must have had a pretty big smile on my face because the other girls started smiling too.

_When you see my face_

_I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way_

_I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell_

Some of the Ares girls started raising their weapons in the air or point them at Jason. The Aphrodite cabin threw lipstick and hairbrushes at him. I think I'm starting a riot.

_You never seem so tense, love_

_Never seen you fall so hard_

_Do you know where you are?_

All the girls in camp were gathering around now. They all made a circle around me and Jason. Jason backed up from me and landed in a chair one of the girls pushed toward him. Then I went really close to his face, grabbed the back of his chair, and sang:

_Truth be told I miss you_

Then I got even closer to his face.

_Truth be told I'm lying_

Then I pushed his chair down and he fell. All the girls cheered. I turned and smirked. We started walking to the ampitheater while tying up Jason. I saw a bunch of Hermes boys looking at us and the Demeter girls grew some roots and tied them up as well. I saw us do worse on our way. _This is getting crazy. I love it!_

_When you see my face_

_I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way_

_I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell_

_If you find a woman thats worth the damn and treats you well_

_Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself_

_Where did it all go wrong?_

_But the list goes on and on_

I sat down at the new stage the Hepheastus cabin built while the girls set all the boys we captured in the center. Jason somehow untied himself and ran to me.

_Now you'll never see_

_What you've done to me_

_You can take back your memories_

_They're no good to me_

_And here's all your lies_

_If you look me in the eyes_

_With the sad, sad look_

_That you wear so well_

I pushed him off the stage and the girls mobbed him. The girls who weren't killing him started singing with me:

_When you see my face_

_I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell (hope it gives you hell)_

_When you walk my way_

_I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell (hope it gives you hell)_

_When you hear this song and you sing along well you'll never tell_

_And you're the fool I've just as well I hope it gives you hell_

_When you hear this song I hope that it will give you hell_

_You can sing along I hope that it puts you through hell._

When we were done, we had almost all the boys in camp that dared to stay outside during our riot tied up, they were all squirming, the girls were cheering, and I'm pretty sure jason was dead. Heaven.

Then the girls scattered and Jason was left with makeup on, ridiculous torn clothes, and bruises. "Nice look," I said laughing and walking away.

* * *

Jason's POV

_I can't believe i almost apologized to that woman! She started a riot against me and the boys at camp! I swear to Jupiter that if I see her again I'll..._

Just then Leo ran up to me with his clothes torn and was very much bruised. "Why the Hades did the Iris girls just tie me up!"

"Piper hates me and started a riot."

"If I didn't just get mobbed that would be so cool!" he straightened his shirt as some girls came toward us and started nodding his head like he was trying to be cool. The girls just looked away and slapped me in the face.

"Now every girl hates me."

"Now you can't help me get a date! By the way are you dating that Reyna chick? Because she is ignoring me and looks like she could kick my butt, so I need to know if I can work my Leo-charm."

"I don't care about Reyna right now! I need to do something about Piper!" then I stormed off.

* * *

Leo's POV

_Well this sucks. Now I don't have a wingman. Oh well, I can still work my magic. There's a girl right now, she's cute, time to make my move._

I walked over to the rock the cute girl was sitting on, looked at her sea blue eyes, and said, "Hi, Leo Valdez. Mechanic, and current bachelor. What's your name?"

She laughed. I guess she likes my funniness. The she said, "Lily, daughter of Poseidon."

She was wearing jeans and her camp t-shirt. I thought I was in and said, "Well, I am making the _Argo II_ in the forges, the thing where all the smoke is coming from. Anyway-"

"Wait. You're making all that smoke?"

Now I'm feeling kind of worried. Then I thought _What's the worst that can happen?_, "Yeah I'm making all that smoke, but I'm saving the-"

"I don't care! I hate the pollution you're creating!" then she got a wave and threw it at me. While I was soaking wet, she was dry and she walked away furiously.

_That could've gone better. Oh well, there's another girl now. I think her name Helena. I should stop the nice act and try the bad boy tactic._

I put back my hair so it bacme spiky and said, "Sup"

"Ummm, hello," she was wearing her camp shirt, skinny jeans, and combat boots.

"Hey, just got back from beating those Hypnos kids to stop sleeping. So why don't you and -"

"Jerk!" then she grabbed her earrings that became bows and arrows and started shooting at me. I ran and barely lost her. _This is not my day!_

Then I saw this girl that looked like she liked the dark. I think she was the daughter of Nyx so that makes sense. She was eating some Hersheys and waved at me. _Okay, I think I have this one. Just gotta be myself._

I walked over, introduced myself,she told me her name was Stphan Meyer, and I did the natural thing: I made a lot of bad jokes and talked about automatons. I think I annoyed her and she left. Her long black hair flowing in the wind.

Then I saw Daniela Giardino. We hang out sometimes, she thinks I'm pretty fun to hang out with._ I guess I can try and take our relationship to the next level. _I walked over to her, she was sitting on a bench, and I started a conversation about the Stoll brothers pranking the Demeter cabin. Then I remembered her mom is Demeter and she took out her blades and chased me.

After that incident, I tried the bad boy act on these other two girls. Their names were Sophia Thorn and Cassandra. I started taling about my many achievements on my quest and then I may have stretched the truth and said that I made the Ares cabin cry. Sophia tried to slice me with her twin daggers and Cassandra tried to hold me down.

Finally, i met this girl Alicia, but I was so tired i fainted before making a move on her. She asked if i should get help and i said i'd be okay.

_Maybe I'll try again tomorrow._

_

* * *

_

Jason's POV

_Okay, there's Piper. It's a good thing the Apollo cabin taught me how to sing. Okay if this works, she might forgive me._

Piper was sitting on the sand at the beach. It was night time and the moon lit up the sand. As mad as i was, I had to admit she looked absolutely stunning in her swimsuit. I walked over to her and she looked away. I saw her take a quick peek at my six-pack though. I took a deep breath and strummed my guitar and sang...

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**Kind of. Depends. I still have to decide on the song he's gonna sing. You people can help me. Choose one of the songs:**

**Misery by Maroon 5, Just the Way You Are by Bruno Mars, Favorite song by Joe Jonas, or Breakeven by the Script.**

**Piper's reaction will depend on the song!  
**

**Remember:**

**REVIEWS=UPDATES**

**SONG CHOICES=UPDATES**

**And I decided to use all of the girls that you all submitted. Sorry if I hurt Leo a lot. I wanted to put some comedy into this. I may cut him some slack and give him some real romance later.**

**Let's see where this goes...**


	5. Chapter 5:The Real Plot Begins

**Chosen Hero POV**

**Hey everbody! I can tell that a lot of people hate that I put a lot of singing into this. **_**Looks at reviews**_**. **

**Anyway, I probably won't put many more songs into this because **

**1) I'm running out of song ideas**

**and 2) My curse from Apollo is wearing off**

**But don't worry, I'm going to make this story as marysueish, noncomedic, and as less fluffy as-**

_**The characters from PJO and THO, the gods, my viewers, and my cousin come...**_

_**"Stop it with the songs! Keep the story!" Then they all beat me up.**_

**I guess I'll leave the song I chose and not write that many songs for a while.**

**I own nothing except for the ideas I created.**

Jason's POV

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing_

_Just prayin' to a god that I don't believe in_

_Cos I got time while she got freedom_

_Cos when a heart breaks no it don't break even_

She looked this way and turned back. I started to move around trying to get her attention.

_Her best days will be some of my worst_

_She finally met a man that's gonna put her first_

_While I'm wide awake she's no trouble sleeping_

_Cos when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven... even... no_

I went on my knees, she still wouldn't look at me. I guess this song isn't really working... Maybe I should try another song...

_Yeah I know, I know_

_When I compliment her_

_She wont believe me_

_And its so, its so_

_Sad to think she don't see what I see_

_But every time she asks me do I look okay_

_I say_

Then I yelled at the top of my lungs and sang:

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_Cause you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_And when you smile,_

_The whole world stops and stares for awhile_

_Cause girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

Then a girl that looked 15 came my way after I yelled and kicked me. "Stop singing!" she yelled. I figured she wouldn't leave until I gave in so I pretended to fall from her kicks and she was still kicking me. I looked over to Piper, but she was already gone. "See! That's what happens when you sing too much!" then the girl walked away, grumbling something about how weird this camp is with its singing and dancing.

I got up and thought about what to do next. _I can't go see her at her cabin, I'll get killed with perfume spray and makeup. Reyna is still pissed about me leaving her at the arena so I can't apologize to her yet. Leo's still trying to get a date..._

Then I saw Annabeth and Percy laying in the sand. They were holding hands and talking. _Perfect. Those two could help me._ I ran over to them.

* * *

Piper's POV

_What is with that guy? He's such a jerk! If I start singing I will find whoever is doing this and rip his head off! Anyway, he can't just be into me, then back to Reyna, then tries to come back to me?_

I was so stuck on my own thoughts that I bumped into Thalia.

_Uh oh. Time to face the sister of the jerk._

Instead of getting a punch in the face, I got a hug. "Hey Piper! I heard about your riot! That really helped a lot of girls to see how terrible boys can be! Some of the girls are actually considering to be hunters too now!" She hugged me more vigorously.

"Ummm... You're welcome?" I was too stunned. "I guess you're okay with me and your brother?"

She stopped hugging me and held out her arms and said, "He's a big boy. He can take it. Jason won't give up though, he'll probably do a lot of crazy things to get you back."

"I don't think so. I think he likes Reyna."

Thalia took out her knives. "Don't worry about Reyna. She doesn't seem like Jason's type. And something tells me she won't be a problem soon."

She grew an evil little smile on her face that made me worry.

"Also, you should consider being a hunter too. Your love life isn't going that well," then she walked over to the Artemis table. They looked like they were having fun there. Just hanging out with your sisters, out in the world, never having to worry about dating.

I walked to my cabin just thinking about what to do.

* * *

Reyna's POV

_What is with Jason? He was never like this back at our old camp. I have got to get him out of here. This place is corrupting his mind. But how can I convince him leave with me? Maybe, if I get one of his friends to come with us..._

Then I saw that Leo kid. He was supposedly Jason's best friend here. Then I saw him get slapped by a girl. _But how can I get him to come along with me back to camp?_

The girl who slapped Leo said, "That guy is so desperate for a date. If he comes over here just ignore him, he'll do anything for you to go to the dance with him. He told me he fought Percy Jackson and won, which was such an obvious lie."

_He's desperate huh. This'll be easier than I thought._

I walked over to him in the girliest, sexiest way I knew how. _I am not a girlier girl! At my camp, all the men feared me besides Jason._

Leo watched me walk over and he started to clean up his clothes.

"Hello Leo," I used my flirty voice.

"umdvnmskcd," Leo said. He was staring at me funny.

"Anyway, do you have a date to the dance?"

"udvrknvbrj... NO!" he yelled. He looked a little jumpy.

"Well how would you..." I walked my index and middle finger up his arm and to his nose, "like to go with me?" then I lightly poked his nose.

He did the expected thing.

He ran.

I have that effect on boys. I guess I'll have to work on him until I can make him come with me and Jason.

I sighed and walked toward the Big House to my guest room.

* * *

Leo's POV

_Did that just happen? Did that hot girl just ask me to the dance?_

I started pacing around the cabin. I act like I'm a total ladies' man but I've never been in a situation when the girl actually wanted to go with me.

_Wasn't that Reyna? Jason is going to be pissed. Maybe he won't notice. Plus, Reyna is my type. Angry, tough, and wouldn't pay attention to me on a daily basis. Then why did she talk to me? No time to think about that. _

I stopped in my tracks.

_You know what I'm gonna go for it. But I'll have to take things slow. Like take her out on walks, riding canoes on the lake, maybe even take her to one of the Apollo cabin's poetry readings. I heard those are one of the top dating times._

_

* * *

_

Chosen Hero POV(Everyone)

Jason was about to talk to Percy and Annabeth but the conch horn blew signaling the war council.

_I guess I'll have to talk to them later._

Piper was about to speak to Thalia about the hunters when she heard the conch horn.

_Guess the hunters will have to wait._

Reyna was talking to some of the girly demigods to learn how to be girly, being she is a daughter of Mars, when she heard th conch horn.

_Thank gods, this girl talk is killing me._

Leo got all dressed up to see Reyna when he heard the conch horn.

_Reyna will have to wait I guess._

The war council was filled and Chiron called for order. "Okay everybody, we were going to discuss the journey to Greece, but a certain goddess," Chiron looked at Piper, "has ordered me to halt that and focus on the upcoming dance."

Lots of murmurs.

"She wants the theme to be about love, choosing, and the 'one'."

More murmurs.

Mr. D stood up with a groan. "And as much as I would love for all of you to go away, the goddess has ordered me to prohibit anyone from leaving camp..."

Now people were standing and yelling.

"...and that no girl be allowed to become a hunter until after the dance."

"WHAT!"

That was Piper's voice. She was standing and quickly looked around at her fellow campers. They all stopped arguing and looked at her to see her surprising reaction. She sat back down embarrassed. Jason looked a little relieved.

"She has also ordered me to announce that the dance will be in 7 days from tomorrow."

More arguing about how they couldn't do everything for the dance in time.

"SHUT UP!" Mr. D yelled. No one dared to speak.

"It's okay. A lot can happen in a week."

With that note, the war council was adjourned.

**Yes, a lot can happen in a week. Muhahahah.**

**I am trying to make this story last for as long as I can. Don't worry all those people that are haters toward the singing and dancing. There won't be singing in each chapter. Maybe a desperate Jason attempt, Leo impression, or angry girl rant occasionally will be a song.**

**I also wanted to give a shoutout to my cousin. She convinced me to stop too much singing (Please don't hate if you liked the songs). She was the girl who kicked Jason.**

**Please tell me how this chapter was. Remember:**

**REVIEWS=UPDATES**

**I also need some ideas for them. Some situations I can make into hilarious or sad moments.**

**Also, would any of you read a story I've been working on?**

**It's going to be about all of the characters as regular teenagers. Percy and Jason are students part of the exchange program between schools. Then I'll create a plot and it might be awesome.**

**So would you read it?**

**I wonder if Piper is going to join the hunters?**

**What will Jason do about Piper and Reyna?**

**Will Reyna get Jason to go with her to the Roman camp?**

**Is Leo seriously gonna go out with Reyna?**

**I don't even know.**

**Like the title says Let's see where this goes...**


	6. Chapter 6:Dreams and the Heroes Guild

**Hey everybody! HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**

**I AM A TOTAL GLEEK! Just wanted Califorever to know I don't mind the glee obsession. I even came up with a Jason attempt when I watched the wedding episode. O_o**

**I'm not good with description so in the story it could be better.**

**Anyway, I do not own PJO, THO, or anything else I did not makeup.**

Piper's POV

_I was standing in a beautiful house. Every part of the house seemed it was made for me. There were my favorite chair my dad got us in the living room, the couch was had built in speakers and massage functions anywhere you sat, a huge tv around like 100 inches, the kitchen was spotless and had the smell of thanksgiving dinner (I love the smell of thanksgiving dinner), everything I wanted was in the house. Then I saw a man sitting in my favorite chair._

_I walked over turned the chair around. And it was Jason. But he looked different. More calm, confident, and looked like he had no worries._

_Then everything shattered._

_Now I was in hunter clothes and was running through a forest. I was chasing a hellhound(Please gods, not Mrs. O'Leary) and I was feeling great. More alive. I shot an arrow better than I've ever been able to and it disintegrated. I stopped and my sisters joined me. Thalia told me I was a great hunter and everyone was giving me compliments(I'm a daughter of Aphrodite) and it felt perfect._

_Then the scene shifted._

_Now I was in Medea's place again. I saw this beautiful woman with any perfect feature you could imagine. "Mom?" I asked._

_She turned and I was correct. The most beautiful woman in the world was my mother and she was still shopping in this rundown place. "I heard that, dear," Aphrodite said. I forgot she could read minds. "You __have__ been thinking about the possiblities haven't you? Those two were very vivid, the first one was my favorite."_

_I blushed. I still thought about Jason now and then._

_"I just wanted you to know, that it would be okay if you joined the hunters. Even if I don't agree with them, it's your choice." That made me feel better knowing my mom was okay with it. "But I just want you to think about what would happen, like you would never get to date or marry Jason or any other boy!"_

_"I've thought about it."_

_"Well the Fates are at odds since you're my daughter. I think I'll help you decide."_

_"How?"_

_"I'll just show your friends some possiblities too. To help them decide what to do."_

_"Wait. What?"_

_"Good night, dear."_

_"Bu-"_

Then I woke up. Then I drifted to a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Jason's POV

_I was still in camp. My jaw was on the ground because I was looking at another guy with his arm around Piper. I did the natural thing any insane guy would do in this situation. I ran up and punched the guy. Piper turned the guy around and said, "Are you okay? Jason, what are you doing here? I HATE YOU!"_

_Then I was looking at Piper on someone else's lap and kissing him. I did the same thing I did to the previous huy and Piper said the same thing. But I only really heard, "I HATE YOU!"_

_Then she was a hunter and she was telling me off and I still ony heard, "I HATE YOU!"_

_Then more scenes of her yelling, "I HATE YOU!"_

Then I woke up.

I was sweating and I knew one person could send me dreams like that. Piper told me she could see possiblities because she was a child of Aphrodite. I guess Aphrodite wanted me to learn something from those dreams. And I knew what I was gonna do.

I was gonna do anything to get her to say, "I love you."

Then I fell back on my pillow, smiling and drifting into more, "I HATE YOU!" sleep.

* * *

Reyna POV

_I was in my old camp fighting Jason. With swords not with our words. This was our special way of communicating. I slashed he sidestepped. I chopped down, he rolled. He tried to disarm me, but I easily deflected his attempt, slashed again, and he ducked and tripped me. I fell on my butt and he helped me up. He didn't let go of my hands. We both leaned in and-_

Then I woke up.

I got up and went to my backpack. I took out a special phone my camp developed. I went to my speed dial and said, "Hello, Hazel. I need you, Bobby, Dakota, and Gwendolyn to get over here and talk some sense into Jason. Swear on the Styx you'll come." Talking through the phone. "Thanks. Oh and problem is you won't be able to leave okay bye."

And I hung up. I went back to bed and drifted into more happy memories.

* * *

Leo's POV

_I was at the dance in one of those James Bond tuxes with a bunch of deadly gadgets.I was playing around with a hidden laser when I looked around and saw a ton of girls. It was heaven I saw Lily in her beautiful blue dress, Helena was stunning in her white dress lined with gold, Stphan was in a short blue strapless dress, Sophia was there with an ice blue dress,and I memorized Daniela's dress as a shimmering light-blue satin with silver beading. Cut on a diagonal that falls in a perfect drape. The front has a soft sweetheart neckline and its with thin straps._

_Cass was in a simple white dress but she still stood out from all the other girls. Alicia had a dress that was gold, sleeveless, knee length, andwhile I was checking her out I saw she had on gold sandals that tie up her led like ballet slippers._

_Then Reyna came in with a beautiful black and red sleeveless satin dress that stopped at her knees. She even had red high heels with tiny heart anklets._

_She came over to me while I was busy trying to disable my tux. I was about to kiss her when I heard arguing. It was coming from the sky._

_"What are you doing here Aphrodite? You know that I don't approve of you in my childrens' dreams," that was my dad's voice. Hepheastus._

_"Showing him possiblities. I figure that would be more important than our little quarreling."_

_"Well stop messing with his dreams!"_

_"Fine. But I'll leave him a little nightmare."_

_Then I looked back at Reyna and she had the head of a malfunctioning robot. All the girls were now automatons in dresses. The were all sparking and came at me._

_"WHY DAD?"_

Then I woke up.

* * *

Thalia's POV

I was sitting in the basement of the Big House. Chiron had it furnished because I said I would use it for hunter meetings and other such things for the campers. That was partly true. Now I was going to use this place for something else.

It had a huge desk that a bigshot CEO would have. There was a picture frame like 100 inches wide and tall with a picture of all the campers. It changed everytime someone died or came into camp. It had a window that was empowered with magic to see the camp like you would with a regular window. Only this window could pick any place to look around like Annabeth's mirror shield in the war. The room was huge like a field with tons of chairs and couches. Tables had touch screen computers that were embedded on the surface.

I was sitting in my awesome chair that wouldn't let you see me if I turned around. I turned and looked into the faces of Mitchell, Lacy, Will Solace, Jake Mason, Nyssa, Clarisse, and Chris.

"Welcome halfbloods, to the Heroes Guild," I said hloding my hands out.

"The what?" Chris said.

"The Heroes Guild, you know all that gossip about my bro, Piper, Reyna, and Leo?"

"Yeah everyone has," Will said.

"Well I posted a blog about it, making sure people thought it was a regular camp that was strictly private and using an illegal internet connection, don't ask how I got it. Anyway, a ton of people commented and started fighting about what they should do."

"What does that have to do with us?" Lacy said.

"I made a website about it and I need people to work on it and get me dirt. People who would do anything to convince my readers that Jason/Piper or Leo/Reyna or even Jason/Leo would work. I need you all, you're all like supporting characters in this love story."

They all nodded. Jason was close to the Apollo cabin, Piper was close friends with Mitchell and Lacy, Reyna had made friends with Clarisse and Chris, and Leo was always talking to his siblings.

"You all have the links and I need some posts. This website is going to be bigger than Polyphemus. I know that this camp needs something exciting. We will show all of our evidence at the dance and have them choose. I know it's unethical to use my brother like this but let's face it. I don't really like anybody he would date so might as well exploit this."

They all started discussing.

"I know that you guys want people to agree with your views. This could help you. The gods always want others to agree with them. We all inherited that need. You've all chosen a side."

They all nodded and agreed to help me.

"Good now to make this interesting, we need more members to get inside their plans. So Lacy and Mitchell convince others with these and everyone else start learning more. We meet back here later tonight."

I gave Lacy and Mitchell forms with me on the front in the Uncle Sam pose saying, "We want you!" and on the back:

Name:

Gender:

Immortal parent:

What side are you on?(ex. Jason/Piper, Piper:hunter, etc.):

Extras:

"I can tell that we'll get tons of people to join."

* * *

Mitchell POV

I sat on a bench with Helena and Sophia. I yawned and said, "You know I think that Piper should join the hunters."

Helena looked at me and said, "Hades no she should stay with Jason."

Sophia joined in and said, "No way, Jason is a jerk and Piper should stay with her sisters."

"I think we could use people like you. Don't tell Jason, Piper, Reyna or Leo," I said as I gave them each forms. I walked away to convince more people.

Percy's POV

I was just sitting on the sand on my favorite spot on the beach. It was so good to be back. I missed the carefreeness of camp halfblood. The other camp was so uptight. I stood up knowing that the cleaning harpies were coming any minute. I took like two steps and I heard the ocean bubbling. I looked back and saw a huge figure. I barely had time to react when it lunged at me. But I did have time to smell a distinct stench.

I smelled peanut butter.

Leo's POV

Having the need for human contact.

I went outside heading to the beach, when I saw Helena. All normal. Then she saw me and smiled her brilliant smile. And all woman. I went over to her when I saw Sophia and thought the same thing. I guess after that whole war council meeting tensions were down. _Reyna will have to wait._ I was about to talk to them when I thought of my dream. I decided to wait till morning to ask them out.

I was at the beach when I saw Percy being attacked by a huge figure.

I just walked past them because it looked more like the figure was hugging Percy and Percy could handle that himself. He was invincible after all. I sat on a rock far from them and enjoying the organic life forms around me. Then I heard a muffled noise behind me. I turned and there were only shadows. Then a guy around 13 or 14, came tumbling out. He had olive skin and dark brown eyes. His hair was shaggy and ruffled. He had a leather jacket on and black denim jeans.

He got up and said, "Shadow travel never let's me land on my feet any more."

I took out a fireball and the dude said, "It's okay. I'm a camper here. Well sometimes I leave because this place is boring, but I heard that Percy's back."

I extinguished the fire. "Who are you?"

"Name's Nico di Angelo, son of Hades."

**The form is also for you people.**

**I like to know where people stand. Plus I would like to use your people's ideas and characters. Submit as many characters as you want. Just let them each have their own review.**

**I love reviews :)**

**I bet anyone who read TLO knows who attacked Percy. I wanted to include them. I'm also a Thalico fan so might include that too.**

**The Heroes Guild is going to meddle and try to make them all be with whoever and do whatever.**

**Join the Heroes Guild! **

**Thalia wants you! Oh and Let's see where this goes...  
**


	7. Chapter 7:Thank you NLA!

**NLA brought up a good point so here is a quick chapter to shed some light.**

**I own nothing except the ideas I created.**

Thalia's POV

I was sitting in my chair looking at the door on the otherside of the room. I was acting like the godfather so I made the window become blinds. Then the Stoll brothers came busting through the door.

"What the Hades, Thalia! We came up with that idea!" Connor said.

"We deserve credit for this! We told you and you said it was stupid," Travis was really angry.

"Boys, boys. No one would have listened to you. Every plan you've had you've been beat up or humiliated yourselves."

The Stoll brothers looked at each other.

"If I hadn't taken over no one would join your cause. They need a leader like me to look up to for advice not two goofballs. Now you can either keep being angry or join me as my second in commands that come up with ideas."

I grabbed a coke from the mini fridge under my desk and sipped it. The brothers were discussing and I went over to the window. I changed it so it showed the entire camp from halfblood hill.

The brothers came to me and said, "Deal, but we want full merchandising rights."

"Deal, but I demand 30% of your profits."

"10%"

"20%"

"Deal."

We shook on it and I said, "Now go come up with slogans for the pairings and what not."

They left and I sipped my coke and looked at the camp.

_It's good to be in charge. My fatal flaw for power is sweet. _

**Her fatal flaw was that it's hard for her to resist. If you've read the ****The Titan's Curse**** you know already.**

**Thank you so much NLA!**


	8. Chapter 8:I'm back!

**Good to see you AcadmicGames! I'm still going to continue my other stories, but I'm going to focus on this one for a while. Anyway, Eighth Hero, hell yeah Kingdom Hearts rules! He also PMed me to give TwilightJunkie12 a shoutout.**

**If anyone wants to PM me feel free to.**

**AcadmicGames, once again you have helped me make of a possible main character named after you. I will use all of the characters in later chapters, and maybe a few in this chapter. **

**pippy2468, I am may take some votes to decide the ending but just read the title. **

**I got writer's block and I was listening to glee songs :) so that's why I haven't updated for a while.**

**I do not own PJO, THO, or anything else I did not makeup.**

Percy's POV

I was helpless as my half brother Tyson gave me the longest bear hug in history. He sort of pounced me from the lake so we were rolling around. I finally got my head free and said, "Good to see you Tyson."

"You not dead!" he said still strangling the life out of me.

"No, I'm not now let go before you squeeze all of the air out of me."

He dropped me on the sand and said, "Do I need to do CPR?"

I put my hands up and said, "No, no Tyson. Don't do CPR."

"Get Annabeth to do CPR?"

I thought about that and she would just beat me up for waking her up at like 3 a.m. I shook my head and Tyson looked sad. I guess he wanted to see Annabeth really badly. "Don't worry bro, you'll see her tomorrow."

His face immediately brightened up and said, "Okay, after I finish at the forges. Daddy wants me to give you something."

"What is it?"

"I'm not done making it. But daddy said that Annabeth's mom won't like it."

I thought about what makes Athena mad. Almost all of it was about me. "Okay, big guy. Let's get you back to my cabin for some rest. I don't know when Cyclops sleep but I'm about to collapse from exhaustion."

Tyson apparently thought I would collapse and lifted me up on his back and he ran to the cabins.

Jason's POV

_Man, those dreams were freaky. I think I punched like twenty guys and a few slaps from Piper. I'm glad Thalia wasn't there. I think I yelled out a few of my dreams. That would've been embarrassing. _

I was sitting at the Zeus table alone. Thalia sometimes sits with me, but apparently she was in charge of some gossip club or something so she was busy this morning. I wasn't really listening to some of my friends and I don't believe that Thalia would do something like that. I was looking over at the Aphrodite table. I didn't see Piper there though. I looked over to the Artemis table and saw her with the hunters. _Gods, I can't believe she wants to join them. I guess I 'll just have to convince her not to. That's the only way I can be with her._

I started to think of some ideas in my head:

_Maybe I should bring her to that French restaurant in the city. But wait we can't get out. Plus if I disobeyed the goddess of love's rules with her own daughter my love life would get killed._

_I could try surfing with her. I'm okay, plus she told me she loves surfing. Maybe I could help her out._

_I could try and give her some of those exotic flowers the Demeter cabin makes._

_Maybe have the Apollo guys help me sing Teenage Dream by Katy Perry to her? Wait, that's actually a pretty good idea. But maybe Grenade by Bruno Mars? If I would have to reword For the First time by the Script. Please don't Go by Mike Posner?_

Then I realized I still had no idea to mend our relationship. I can't do anything until I can get her to talk to me again. I remembered that I was gonna talk to Percy and Annabeth about that. I looked over to the Poseidon table and saw that they were sitting together. I mean we were supposed to sit at parent's table but I guess Annabeth isn't technically breaking the rules if she sits on Percy's lap. I heard that his cyclops brother was here but he must be in the forges.

I finished my breakfast and walked over to them. They seemed to be fighting.

"I just find it odd, Annabeth," Percy said as I was walking over.

"I don't think so," Annabeth said. I finally came and they looked at me. "Good, Jason's here. Jason, is it weird if I imagine that Harry Potter is Percy with glasses?"

Percy shook his head trying to make me agree with him. Annabeth saw that and glared her I'm-going-to-kill-you glare. Leo got that a few times when he made fun of her designs. I looked at Percy more closely and if you looked at him at just the right angle and put some glasses on him...

"Wait, that's not why I came here," I said shaking my head. "But Percy put on some glasses and a Gryffindor robe and we'll talk."

Annabeth smiled triumphantly.

"I need some help with Piper," I said sitting down. That earned me some whispers. Especially from the Aphrodite cabin. I guess sitting with the most popular couple in camp must mean you have either monster trouble or you are in desperate need of relation advice at camp. I would go to the Aphrodite cabin if this was any other girl, but it was Piper.

"Listen, Jason. Let me tell you how I won the heart of this incredibly beautiful, smart, and sometimes annoying daughter of Athena," Percy started earning him a kiss on the cheek from Annabeth and a punch in the gut, but that hurt Annabeth more than Percy since he was invincible. "Okay, let's skip the story and all of my heroic deeds and just get to the help. What have you done so far?"

I told them how I almost kissed her, went to Reyna, tried to apologize, her not accepting my apology, and now I wanted her. Percy started talking about how messed up my love life is. I agreed, after hearing it I realized what a jerk I am. But now I know I want Piper and no one else. Annabeth looked deep in thought.

"You should try and become friends again for now. Get her to talk to you again and work your way back inside. Try to do it by the dance, it's supposed to be seriously romantic. That should be when 'Jasper' finally comes together," Annabeth finally said. I looked at her quizzically.

"'Jasper' is a combination of your names like mine and Percy's name, 'Percabeth'" Annabeth said like it was obvious.

I didn't know we had a name for us. We aren't even dating and people made up a name. But Percabeth was right. I had to get her to talk to me. "Thanks," I said and walked over to the hunters. Over forty girls with arrows that hate guys. This is gonna go well.

Piper's POV

_This hunter stuff is great. They get to travel the world, fight monsters, never get sick, and best of all no boy trouble. They were all really cool and nice. The complete opposite of some of the high school girls I knew. I can't wait until I become- Oh no, Jason is heading this way. _

Jason was talking to Percy and Annabeth and now he was coming over here. Not that I was watching him or anything. I just saw them from the corner of my eye. And that's it, got it?

He walked over and the table immediately silenced. All of the murderous hunter eyes were on him.

"Um, hi hunters. I need to talk to Piper," Jason said pointing at me. I pretended to look over my shoulder and ignored him. "Piper?"

I continued to ignore him. I could tell this was killing him. I was tempted to look at him but I reminded myself he hurt me. "Go with him Piper."

It was Thalia. She looked very satisfied and sipped her drink. She was now the center of attention. No hunter liked boys. And a hunter would definitely not go alone with a boy. You wouldn't expect an answer like that from the leader of the hunters. But Jason is her brother so I could believe it. i reluctantly followed her orders and went with Jason.

We headed to our favorite spot. Everyone had a favorite spot at camp. Like how Percy and Annabeth hang out at the beach, Jason, Leo, and I hang out at a clearing in the woods so we could perfectly see Zeus's Fist. It wasn't exactly in the monster infested woods but it was far enough to not get attacked. It was surrounded by large rocks that made up a huge circle. The rocks were carved by the Athena cabin so they looked like a type of greek stone hedge.

Jason laid down on the grass and I laid down with him. If it was night time we could see the stars perfectly and look for constellations. I was kind of sad thinking that if I became a hunter I wouldn't be able to be here as often.

We laid there for a while in silence. Then he said, "Piper, can we please be friends again?"

That seemed very odd. I don't think anyone would believe he would say anything like that. But he did. And out of no where.

But I was still not talking to him.

"Listen Piper, i know you must still hat my guts, but even if I can't be your boyfriend. i still want to be your friend. I want to be a part of your life. So what do you say?"

I've got to admit I missed him. We always talked about anything. We could be totally honest with each other and not judge. We sparred together a lot and always had fun. Whenever he made a bulls eye and I almost hit a Hypnos kid sleeping he would encourage me to do better.

"Fine. But I'm still going to be a hunter so only friends. Right?" i asked. He smiled when I finally spoke up.

"Fine," he said. He said nothing else but I think I could hear him in his mind say, "_We'll see_."

So we laid there for the rest of the morning.

Cassandra's POV

"We told you Lily. Jasper for the win!" I said. Lily, Helena, and I were hiding behind a huge rock out of Jason and Piper's sight. "See Jason will win her over. He's just slowly coming back inside."

"I'm still on the side of Piper turning into a hunter," Lily said. "Jason is a jerk and the Guild agrees with me."

"Oh please, almost no one wants them to break up," Helena said as she took a picture of them laying down next to each other. "When people see this they will see how cute they look together."

Just then, we heard an explosion. We turned and saw more smoke than usual coming from the forges.

"Must be my sister, Troy," I said. She liked Leo but he was already into Reyna. She asked me what to do and i said she should see what he liked to do. I don't know why Leo doesn't notice her she was one of the prettiest girls at camp. "She's kind of a klutz around Leo."

"I wonder what they're doing in there," Helena said.

"Don't worry Sophia and Jake are already there," I said.

**I'll leave it there for now. I wanted to use your people's characters. Troy will almost always be there if it involves Leo. **

**I NEED MORE CHARACTERS! I LIKE TO USE ALL OF YOUR CHARACTERS!**

**Tell me which sides you are on! "Jasper" is the new word for Jason/Piper. Just wanted people to know.**

**I might bring the songs back somehow. Look back at Jason's thoughts, those were some songs I might make.**

**And most of all:**

**REVIEWS=UPDATES**

**Now i have ideas and I could update faster if you all review and also:**

**JOIN THE HEROES GUILD!**

**It could even be about random things. Like how was your day, what's your favorite scene, shows, games, or even jokes. Reviews can be ANYTHING!  
**

**Let's see where this goes...**


	9. Chapter 9:Author's Note

**Author's note:**

**Hey everybody! just wanted everyone to know ****I MIGHT REWRITE THIS STORY!**

**MIGHT!**** I may just put in a twist to stop the whole dance and other things.**

**I read some stories and realized that I should have put in a quest. I'm still going to put in the characters you all submitted. I am for sure taking out the Heroes Guild.**

**Also, I won't update as often cause I have finals and I do have other stories.  
**

**But during Christmas break get ready for a ****load of updates.**

**Btw, I am also going to make a story for the highschools soon, and a story for a road trip.**

**I got the road trip idea after reading and rereading "****Road Trip****" by SkylarCraze. It was probably one of the most brilliant stories on this site.**

**It will involve Jasper of course and the characters you all submitted (could be rated M in later chapters).**

**Just wanted you all to know.  
**


	10. Chapter 10:Last night and Troy

**I do not own PJO, THO, or anything else I did not makeup.**

**New chapter on my other story is posted.**

Leo's POV

My head was throbbing on my way to the forges. Last night was strange. I think about relationships and then I find Nico di Angelo. Then the whole thing with Percy and Annabeth:

_"Where's Percy?" Nico said getting up and glaring at me. This guy seems a little on edge. His clothes are all ripped and crumpled. He has bruises all over his skin and his eyes were piercing._

_"I think he ran off with that Cyclops. They were headed to his cabin," I said taking a step back. I turned around and took a step back when Nico grabbed my arm. _

_"Great let's go."_

_We walked over to his cabin, him still dragging me by the arm. I didn't want to see anybody else with a loving relationship while i was still in a rut. We finally made it to his cabin when we heard a yelp.. He grabbed his sword hilt and I readied my fireball and we looked through the tiny crack in his door._

_I wasn't prepared for what I saw._

_I saw that huge monster... crying?_

_He was on a bed crying his eyes out. Percy was sitting next to him, one arm patting his back and the other with a spoon trying to feed him peanut butter._

_We opened the door a little more and saw Annabeth. _

_"I didn't mean to Tyson," she said. Her voice was soft, never heard her talk to me like that before. "It was dark I was walking over to Percy's cabin and I thought you were about to throw him."_

_"I'm invincible, Annabeth. I think I can handle being thrown. And how does "eagle" sound like 'eeeaalllp.' Percy said._

_"I was far away and your fist was pointed so I thought you were trying to punch his eye."_

_"You didn't have to take out your dagger and run after us saying 'let go of him you beast!'"_

_"Well excuse me for trying to protect you!" Annabeth yelled. She turned around arms crossed and saw us through the crack. Her frown turned into a grin and she pulled the door wide open._

_"Good, you're here. Please tell Percy he is being overly sensitive to his brother."_

_"Am not!" Percy yelled._

_"Don't I get a 'welcome back Nico' or 'nice to see you' or even 'why do you look so beat up?'" Nico said, obviously annoyed._

_"Welcome back," Annabeth said without care. "Now help me with Percy! Tell him it was a perfectly reasonable mistake."_

_"She's seen Tyson plenty of times! She should know how he looks!"_

_I tried to slip out of the room while they were fixed on Nico but the cyclops noticed my stilol lit fireball and said, "Fire boy."_

_Now eyes were on me and I realized I still had my fire out. I put it out and Annabeth grabbed our hands and practically threw us next to Percy. _

_I stared at the Cyclops and said, "You going to introduce me Perce?"_

_"Tyson, Leo, Leo, Tyson."_

_"People, focus!"_

_"Actually I'm tired and Leo and I just met so I think we should get to know each other and-" Nico started._

_Then Annabeth and Percy started fighting and Percy said things about how Tyson was sensitive and Annabeth said it wasn't her fault. I was listening to a lot of private things. Finally I whispered, "Nico, how do we get out of here."_

_"You need to trust me. Grab my hand."_

_I did as he said, trying not to feel awkward. Then the world started to get fuzzy. Then everything became faster, the wind was roaring in my ear, the world was spinning. It was awesome. When it was over and I held in my vomit I said, "Can we do that again?"_

After all of that I threw up a bit and limped to my cabin looking like a guy with a hangover. Once I was in the forges I went over to the battle cannon I was making. It was gonna be one of sixty on the ship. I took out a hammer from my toolbelt and took a piece of metal. I was just finishing the extra features I put in( automatic reload, built in map, cup holders, the usual) when this girl popped out of nowhere.

"Hi," she said with a huge smile on her face.

"Um, hi," I said. I went back to work and she grabbed a chair and watched me. She was wearing an orange camp half blood shirt, black no sleeve button up vest, faded skinny jeans with black and orange pant splattered on it,and black knee high combat boots. Her eyes were like Piper's, like a kaleidoscope.

I finally finished and she said, "Why does it have cupholders?"

"Because cupholders make everything cooler," I said with a duh voice. She laughed. She stared at me and I shifted uncomfortably. I didn't even know her name and she was staring at me the whole time I was working. "Hi, my name is Leo."

"I know. Everyone knows. My name is Troy."

"Oh, okay then."

I put some gunpowder in the cannon to test it and she said, "So-um-do you come here often?"

"Yeah this is kind of my home turf."

"Oh. That's cool."

I readied the cannon and got ready to fire at the target I set up outside when Troy leaned her elbow on it and said, "Cannons. That's cool, you know-"

That's when the cannon turned from her weight and I already pressed the fire button.

"Oh. my. gods," I said as the smoke cleared from the cannon and I saw the impact land on Mr.D.

**I decided to give you all a quick chapter. Kind of a cliffhanger.**

**I'm working on my previous stories so if you want more updates. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW.**

**I would update if I get like 10-15 reviews. I will add a quest later on.**


	11. Chapter 11: Revenge and Hypothermia

**I am so sorry I haven't updated. I had finals last week and had to finish a different story. But now I'm back with no school so Let's see where this goes...**

**I do not own PJO, THO, or anything else I did not makeup.  
**

Leo's POV

_Ho. Ly. Zeus. I just shot Mr. D with a cannonball. I bet he's gonna be steamed. He'll probably kill me, no my dad would stop him. But he could make me go mad or turn me into a dolphin! I wonder what that would be like. I could probably communicate with Percy and the nymphs are hot but I don't think I could do without thumbs-_

_Why the Hades am I thinking of these things! I have to go check on Mr. D!_

I ran with Troy to the Big House. She was looking at me while we were running, which caused her to trip multiple times. She would ask me to help her up every time, which got annoying because we were on grass so it shouldn't hurt that much.

By the time we were at the Big House, everyone was centered around a small crater. Big enough for my cannonball. I managed to push us to the front, but Troy kept getting lost so she wanted me to hold her hand.

I looked at the dreadful sight. I don't mean he was bleeding or anything. He was standing up and had no sign of broken limbs.

But his shirt was smoldering so we could see his flabby stomach and man boobs, his pants were now short shorts, and his face was purple. It was pretty much a torture to see.

Imagine it and you will understand the pain in my eyes.

Mr. D looked around and none of us dared to speak. It was also hard not to laugh because on his right arm was a tattoo saying, "I love Artemis" in a heart shot with a hunter arrow.

The hunters didn't laugh though.

I was hoping he wouldn't know it was me.

_But wait a second. He's a god so he should be able to hear my thoughts. So he knows I'm thinking about him not finding out it was me. Then he heard that. Then he knows I did it. He must've heard that I'm thinking about him not finding out, and that Troy helped me and-_

_Gods stop me!_

"I will stop you," Mr. D said. His face still purple. "All campers disperse!" He roared. With a literal roar. He sounded like a talking tiger.

We stayed, because vines snared around our legs. He approached us. I think my hearts stopping.

_Oh my gods he's gonna kill me! He's gonna stop my heart rate! Is it getting hot. He must've turned up the temperature! He's gonna bake us in the hot sun! I'm gonna be bacon! I wish I could ask one girl out before I die. If only one girl was around. Just one. But whoa is me._

Then I looked around to find a girl to ask. Then I noticed Troy still holding my hand. I forgot she was there. Then I saw I was halfway into turning the human torch. I put it out and my heart rate came back from the anxiety.

"Oreo, would you like to know your punishment for hitting me with a cannonball?" Mr. D asked with a smile I could swear came from Hades himself.

"Yes sir," I had to know how badly I would get hurt.

"Well, that's a surprise," he said. Oh great one of those, "You'll never know when it's coming" revenge schemes. "But I will give you the first part now."

The vines at our feet started moving to our intertwined hands. The vines tied together and created sort of handcuffs. I tried to burn them but they stayed. I walked away but they were like rubber, i snapped right back to Troy.

"You two will never separate until the week is over," he said. "That also means in the bathroom, eating, whatever."

"Is this really a punishment, because it seems pretty lame," I said. I know it was a stupid thing to say, but Troy was okay. She didn't seem too bad, besides being very clumsy. I've had worse punishments than this.

Like the time I stole Piper's favorite pen(Jason gave it to her) and she just shook my hand. The bad part was I had just gotten a few papercuts on my palm and she covered her hand in lemon juice. She didn't let go for like two minutes.

"Watch it Oreo. I will have you know I have just caused Troy to get a little crazy in the head."

"Well- Wait what?"

I looked at Troy. She was twitching and looked like she had ten cups of espresso. She had this weird look in her eyes that made me worry.

"Prepare for a week of crazy and danger," he said. And he went back in the Big House.

Troy got out a dagger hidden in her boot and of course I had to take it away. I walked her over to my cabin, because I didn't want her cabinmates to worry about her. Plus, I still had to work on the Argo II.

She was now like a child, imagining things and possibly damaging every tool in my cabin. I was starting to seriously doubt my choice in bringing her here. She finally calmed down enough to say, "You have pretty eyes."

"Um, thanks I guess," I didn't expect that.

She started laughing hysterically and played with a screwdriver. I took that away and she slapped me. She grabbed a match and I took that away. She slapped me again. She slapped me again. "I didn't do anything that time!"

She laughed hysterically. This was gonna be a long week.

Jason's POV

I was still laying next to Piper in the rock formation. We ignored the odd blast and just looked at the clouds. I was tempted to hold her hand but I restrained myself. _Gotta work my way back in. Just friends for now._

We started pointing out the shapes of the clouds. Which is weird because I don't normally see clouds in shapes.

"That one looks like Percy Jackson, " I said.

"No it doesn't," Piper said.

"A halfblood can dream can't he," I said. I realized how weird I sounded and we laughed. I pointed to one that looked like Harry Potter. She laughed because I said it was just Percy with glasses.

We laid there for like ten more minutes, until it started to rain. On the outside anyway. The camp's boundaries protected us. But it still ruined our day.

"What do want to do now?" I asked her. I turned and she turned to me too. She had such beautiful eyes. I could stare at them all day. Her eyes changed from red to green to brown. Her smile was subtle but I noticed it and smiled wide.

"Do you look at all of your friends like that?" I heard her say. It was hard to listen to her when she looked so peaceful and happy.

"I look at Leo like this all the time," I said sarcastically. She laughed. "So what do you want to do?"

She had a weird look on her face. I assume it was her thinking face. Her nose flared, her lips puckered up and she twisted her hair with her finger. Her eyebrows were raised and her eyes squinted.

I couldn't help but laugh. "What- hahah- are you- ahahh- doing?" I asked between laughs.

"I was thinking! If you don't like to look at my face just turn away!"

"I don't wanna turn away from your face," I said seriously. She stopped her odd face and blushed a little.

Cue awkward silence.

"I guess we could try surfing," she said with a shrug.

"I don't know how."

"I'm not sure how either but that isn't gonna stop me," she said. I stood up and held out my hand. She grabbed it and stood up. I didn't let go for a while until she said, "I guess I'll meet you there after I change."

"Yeah, I'll meet you there."

I went to my cabin changed into a white shirt and lightning bolt swimming trunks. I figure I shouldn't be shirtless to try and win over Piper. I shouldn't have to show off my body to get a girl. I sound like one of those characters on those sitcoms, only I'm the dude.

I walked over to the beach and found Piper with two surfboards. She was wearing a purple one piece and I made sure to look away before I started to look at *ahem* certain parts of her body.

I grabbed a surfboard and went in the water. We waited for a wave to come and I leaned on my surfboard. I tipped it over and I fell in the water. I tried grabbing it but I continued to descend. I could hear laughing from Piper. I guess someone trying to grab his surfboard and slipping my grip was funny.

I grabbed her leg and she fell with me. She was able to get on her board again and I was still reaching for mine. I finally got on. Just when a wave came. She was able to ride the current skillfully while I leaned forward too far and lost my balnce. I fell face forward in the water.

I got back up, with only moderate trouble. Then I felt really cold. I was shivering in fact. Piper came over to me, shivering too and said, "It's snowing."

"It's spring, it shouldn't snow." **(In my story it's a few weeks after TLH so it's spring.)**

"Well it is. And we are in our bathing suits and dripping wet. We're gonna get hypothermia unless we get to a cabin fast," her shivering started to get faster.

"Let's go to my cabin. It's closer," I said.

We ran to my cabin as the snow started to fall. A tree branch loaded with snow, dropped a pile on me and Piper laughed at my misfortune. We went inside and I thanked my father for putting in a fireplace at the end.

I grabbed us towels and I dried off. I took off my shirt but not my trunks. I felt better in my cabin. It was warmer than I expected.

Piper dried off too and sat next to me. But she was still shivering. Not the kind that would be solved through cuddling. The more serious one that required medical attention. But we couldn't make it through the snow.

"You're gonna die from hypothermia, Piper," I said. "Take one of my shirts and pants. I'll hang your swimsuit."

She didn't argue. She got up and changed. She wore my purple shirt and black jogging pants.

"Take my bed. It's warmer than anything else in the cabin," I said pushing her to my bed.

_No I'm not gonna do anything you sickos. I bet if your friend was going through hypothermia you would do the same thing, no sexual thing going on. Wait who am I talking to. _

I laid her down on the bed and rested all of my blankets on her. "I can't take all of your blankets. Take one," she pouted.

"No you're gonna die. You need them all."

She squirmed. She was acting like a baby. "You know what, you won't be able to give me one," I said. I tucked the blankets under the bed and laid my body across the bed. "Now you can't escape or give me one."

She pouted with cute eyes and said, "Take one Jason. And get off the bed." She was trying to charmspeak me. I gripped the bottoms of the bed tighter to avoid letting go. She continued to talk and I thought of anything to not let go.

Then I thought _Why the Pluto is it snowing?_

Leo's POV

I was still taking things away from Troy. She was slapping me and holding potentially dangerous items.

She had a dangerous look in her eyes every time she grabbed something. My face was red from her slaps. She also took stuff from my cabinmates when they were working.

Nyssa was welding two metal plates together and Troy took it and the blowtorch seared through the table. Jake had a hammer and a hot shield. Troy grabbed the shield, screamed, and threw it at Jake. He caught it with his bare hands which also made him scream.

As the day went on there was more screaming, from everybody; crying, from me and Troy; and various animal noises, from Troy who was still insane.

Finally, my cabinmates kicked us out. They told us not to come back until she was sane again.

We walked around camp for a while. I talked to Pollux and he said the insanity would wear off in about a day. I thanked the gods except Mr. D who was passing by. "Don't bother Oreo. I wouldn't give you a blessing anyway. By the way, the second part of my revenge is here."

It started to snow. The winds also picked up which added to the coldness. I grabbed Troy's hand and I ran to my cabin. But she stayed put which caused me to slip. Man she was strong.

"Snow lady," Troy said. She was pointing to a girl with very pale skin and dark black hair. She was wearing a white dress like snow and was standing next to Mr. D.

"Oh my gods it's Khione," I said startled.

"Don't be silly. We still can't find her. This is just a hallucination I made especially for you and Troy. But don't worry she still feels real. She just doesn't have any past memories except she hates you and wants to kill you," Mr. D said nonchalantly. "She's nonkilling though."

_I think I'll call her MK for Mirage Khione. She doesn't look so dangerous as before. If she doesn't remember anything maybe we can be frie- Holy Zeus! She has a chainsaw!_

MK made a chainsaw out of snow. I doubt it would hurt until it became solid ice. I touched it and it felt like real ice. She cut my arm and yeah I felt real pain.

"She won't kill you but she will harm you lethally."

"Sir, this doesn't seem appropriate."

"Khione, get him," Mr. D said as he turned around like nothing happened.

**Sorry I made your character crazy, AcadmicGames. I needed to do something for Mr. D's revenge. I also put in Khione because I figure once Troy's sane again Troy could comfort him.**

**Jason and Piper are stuck together until Piper is okay so there's a little romance.**

**I'll put in Nico and maybe Jez. RenesAmydiAngelo threatened me with vampires and wolves if I put in a love interest for Nico. I don't want the cast of Twilight to come knocking on my door so I might not put in Nico/Jez.**

**Oh yeah, Reyna and the Roman people will be in the next chapter. Gotta put them in.**

**Percabeth all the way so yeah.**

**Give me some ideas for what Khione could do to Leo. And what Reyna and her friends should do at camp.**

**Please review and give me ideas, and I promise I will give you three chapters on Wednesday! I swear on the River Styx! **

**At least 10 reviews though. More than that will make me write extra hard!  
**


	12. Chapter 12:Romans and Leo night

**Hey everybody! I got 6 review so I guess I can give you guys a chapter and a half!  
**

**We finally reached 100 REVIEWS! Agent Gwen, you are the 100th reviewer! Anything you want in the story is yours. Except the ending. But anything else is fair game. I could kill Zeus for you O.o or maybe take out Khione ;) or even put in Nico/Jez :o**

**Okay on with the story. Jez will be here, but not Nico/Jez.**

**I do not own PJO, THO, or anything else I did not makeup.**

Reyna's POV

_Today has been sooo long. I mean it's only one day after the announcement that we couldn't leave. And it's only the evening. I mean this must be the longest day ever. Bobby, Dakota, and Gwen should be here soon though. And oh great. It's snowing._

I was at the top of halfblood hill next to the stupid dragon. The dragon looked at me and I said, "Yeah I called you stupid! The dragon at my camp had three heads."

He just growled and turned around. I looked at the sky and finally saw the blur of three pegasi. They stood out with their dark brown fur. They landed next to Peleus and he snorted fire at us.

Bobby stepped forward with his purple camp t-shirt under a leather jacket and blue jeans. He was the son of Mars too **(I think everyone thinks he is right?)** and was heavily built. His muscles were rippling everywhere, but not in that really gross way that shows off veins. His brown hair was flat and he had a smile on his face. I always hated how he was always cheerful.

Dakota got off her pegasus and untied her long blond hair. She was a daughter of Ceres. She was wrapped in a green sweater, a sleeveless red and purple dress that stopped at her knees.

Hazel had to help Gwen off the pegasus. Hazel was the daughter of Apollo with fiery red hair. She was wearing a nice black trench coat over a white tank top and denim jeans. She was like a big sister to Gwen.

Gwen was only five years old and was the daugter of Neptune. She was so cute (only person I would ever call that except Jason) and had light brown hair. Percy took care of her when he was back at camp. Hazel and Percy didn't get along when it came to Gwen because Percy wasn't the best parental figure to Gwen. You see he- I'll tell you later.

We were all shivering from the cold. We weren't exactly dressed for snow in the middle of spring. I hugged Bobby and he said, "You could have told us the greeks liked it old here."

I punched him in the gut. "Would I be dressed like this if I knew it would be snowing," I waved my hands to my tank top and shorts.

"Well it's still nice to know you're okay," Dakota said hugging me too. "But my dress doesn't help my freeezing."

"Yeah, why are you in a dress?"

She threw her hair over her right shoulder. "I thought there would be cute boys like Percy."

I rolled my eyes. Dakota was always somewhat of a flirt. She's okay after you get to know her. She's clumsy, sweet, and only wore organic material.

I hugged Hazel and Gwen and Gwen scolded me. "I thought Percy would be here," her sea green eyes piercing me. Then she cooled down and started sucking her thumb. Gwen did that when she wanted something.

I led them down the hill into the blanket of snow. Everyone was so carefree here. The Apollo kids were making poems about snow and playing their instruments in the courtyard. The Aphrodite kids were making sure the snow didn't clash with their clothes. The Hermes cabin were using the snow as cover and pick pocketing other campers.

It made me sick. Then I saw an odd sight. I saw that Leo guy running around screaming, "Don't kill me you psychopath! I don't know why I'm insulting you!"

There were no footprints behind him qso no invisible enemy. No aerial attack. The snow would discover any cloaking device. Then the only Dionysus kid said, "My dad made him hallucinate."

We all made the "ohhhh" sound.

We walked to the big house passing by the beautiful dining pavilion I must admit. They added a fountain that spewed water through satyrs and baby hippocampi. The tables were spotless and campers were finishing dinner.

Mr. D was playing some card game with Chiron. He looked at us and said, "More visitors, eh."

"Yes Mr. D. We need to get Jason back to our camp so-" I said.

"Not allowed to leave," he said returning to his game.

"Yeah I know. After the dance. But they will help me bring Jason back so can they stay in the Big House until-"

"Blah, blah, blah. Just don't mess anything up and I might not kill you for coming here."

"Thank you sir," Gwen said with a squeaky voice. She let go of Hazel's hand and hugged Mr.D. He seemed taken back.

But then he said, "Your welcome."

I showed them some of the empty rooms. Bobby started unpacking and I helped him, besides his unmentionables. Dakota, Hazel, and Gwen wanted to check out the rest of the camp. That just left me with my half-brother.

"So how's Jason?" he asked.

"He's being manipulated by this camp! He's gotten soft," I said.

"Are you sure that's it? What did you see when you got here?"

"Well he had a guitar in his hands-"

"Since when did he play?"

"Let me finish! He was playing some song. And he was with this hideous girl-"

"Ah, now I know why you called us here."

"It's not what you think!"

"Listen Reyna. You can't just-"

The floor started to rumble. I looked out the window and saw an avalanche coming from up the hill to the camp. All the campers went into their cabins. I hope my friends made it into a cabin. The avalanche finally made it to us. The snow didn't make it to the third floor which was where we were. I saw that all the cabins were covered in snow up their roofs.

"This camp is more 'exciting' than our camp. I'll give them that," Bobby said.

The speaker made that ringing that meant Mr. D or Chiron was making an announcement.

"Attention, faces. This avalanche has blocked all of the cabins' exits. You can all blame Oreo Vasquez for hitting me with a cannonball. He made me make a dangerous hallucination with snow powers. It's gone now, but the snow will stay until the morning. I could melt it all. But the less I see of any of you the better."

The speaker went off.

"I hope the others are okay. At least we're in the Big House. Who knows where they are," I said to Bobby.

Leo's POV

"Don't kill me you psychopath! I don't know why I'm insulting you!"

I was running while semi-dragging Troy around. MK was still chasing me with an ice chainsaw. She may be a mirage but Mr. D said it would still hurt. I threw a fireball at her and it passed through. I must look like a pyromaniac.

I ran to my cabin even though they still hated me. I ran inside before MK could get through the door. I looked through the bulletproof doors and saw MK looking around. I quickly went to my bunk and pressed a secret button underneath the metal rim. It suddenly became a huge metal box on the outside. On the inside it was like an average apartment with a tv, a kitchen, and a living room.

I looked at the clock on the wall. It was already dinner and I was too scared to go out there. I was on my bed with Troy shaking her head.

"I think I'm okay now. Why is there are a purple elephant eating a fish in your room?" Troy said.

"Yeah. I think your insanity is going on and off," I said as she said normal things then weird things.

"So why do you have this whole setup?" she asked me.

"You mean the apartment? I made this so I would have some space from the camp. So it kind of feels like my old home with..." I looked down.

"It's okay. You don't need to tell me, " she said. She got up, pulling me with her. She looked at the tv and said, "You have cable?"

"Yeah. I made the tv and blackmailed the Stolls hack into Comcast to give us free cable."

"Us?" she said with a smile. Don't know what that was about.

"Yeah. Me, Jason, and Piper."

Her smile faded. Then she sat down and turned on the tv. She was channel surfing and I sighed. "What's wrong? You want to choose the show?" she asked

"It's just that, today was Leo night," I said sighing.

"What's Leo night? Why can't you do it with me?" Troy asked.

"It's the one night all week when everyone in my cabin works on the Argo II and I stay here by myself."

"What do you do?"

"Well:

_**I walk into my private apartment bed and immediately get comfortable."**_

_Leo takes off his shirt and pants. Now he is only in his boxers. He sighs in satisfaction._

_**"Then I take care of some paperwork."**_

_Leo takes out a huge book and starts to read. There is really just a comic book inside the book is just a cover. Then he makes a list of hot girls at camp._

_**"Then I watch whatever's on ESPN with some beef jerkey and chips."**_

_Leo lays on the couch with some ice cream and turns on the tv. The narrator says, "Now, back to __Wizards of Waverly Place__."_

_Leo says, "If they can make a show about wizards in New York, why can't they make a show about demigods? I guess my show would be more serious than comedic."_

_**"Finally, I make some important calls using the camp's emergency communication device, ECD. It's pretty much like a phone, it's only for the head counselors."**_

_Leo talks into the ECD._

_"Did you see it?"_

_Jason on the other line. "I'm so sick of Max's attitude I can't even talk right now!"_

_Jason slaps ECD shut like a flip phone._

"And that's Leo night," I say with a smile. I look at Troy and she fell asleep. _Am I that boring?_

I decide to turn on a show that won't make her laugh at me. I turn on Big Bang Theory so she thinks I'm smart.

She starts to snore in a cute way and rests her head in my lap. I start caressing her hair and she starts to giggle. This went on for a few minutes until a loud _BOOM!_ comes from the wall.

Troy and I immediately get up from shock. We go separate ways and get snapped back together. We fall on the floor and MK comes through a hole she made with her chainsaw.

We scream and I carry Troy bridal style and run around her. MK starts chasing after us in a quick pace. I start to slow down because, even though Troy is light like a feather, the snow drags my feet and I'm not as buff as my siblings.

Mk is about to split my head open when she trips and falls. I have no idea how that happened but I thanked the gods it did. Then she screamed and an avalanche came dropping down on camp. I ran even faster fearing for my life and ran into a cabin.

The snow came crumbling to the door just when we entered. We were breathing heavily and I looked into her eyes. They were like Piper's. Always changing. I have gotta admit she was pretty. She was- umm- developed, like a woman.

I was tempted to kiss her, I think from the adrenaline rush but was rudely interrupted by a voice saying, "Boy on fire."

I looked down and I was indeed on fire. My legs were burning. Someone else said, "Hey Leo you look really excited."

It was Piper and she nodded to my pants. The fire was getting over to my shirt and made- something noticeable.

I put them out and thanked the gods I made these clothes unaffected by my fires. I was red from my "excitement" from my adrenaline rush and looking at Troy. It didn't seem like "excitement" it felt like something more.

I looked around and saw Piper and Jason were under a stranglehold of blankets, Thalia was sharpening her arrows, Percy;Annabeth; and three mystery girls were talking, Will Solace and Jake Mason were making a house of cards, and Nico was with a girl with jet black hair with white streaks,and a girl I knew as Marissa Terrin was with Helena, Sophia, and Lily.

The announcement said we were all stuck together 'till the morning.

"This is gonna be a long night," Jason said out loud.

**Yes! I put in every character submitted! I wanted to bring them all together.**

**Now next half chapter!  
**


	13. Chapter 13:Jason and Piper

**Okay! One POV for this half chapter! **

**I do not own PJO, THO, or anything else I did not makeup.**

Jason's POV

_Okay Jason. You can handle this. You're the frickin' son of Jupiter! You killed the Trojan sea monster! You defeated Krios and toppled the throne of Kronos!_

_Some may even call you the chosen one and may be they're right! But right now-_

"Jason!"

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at Piper. She was looking at me with a mouthful of popcorn. We were watching Inception. Leo built us the tv in each of our cabins. I made the popcorn by using the fireplace at the very back of the cabin.

Piper was sill not feeling too good so she stayed under the covers. I was sitting on the floor next to her. She was wearing my v-neck purple shirt and toasty jogging pants. I stress toasty because I am freezing. Watching a bunch of people in dreams just hurt my brain. I didn't know who was dreaming or what they were supposed to do.

I was freezing and my brain was hurting. I was trying to hide it but Piper knew me too well. "Want me to explain the movie to you?" she asked laughing. I guess she expected someone from a disciplinary camp to understand physics and dreams.

But I guess she noticed my nodding of the head when she was talking to me about the movie. "Yes please," I said.

She started talking about what they were going through, what they could do, but I wasn't really listening. I was busy looking at her, not in a creepy way. More of a thankful way. I mean I had this beautiful, funny, caring girl in front of me. I should be pretty thankful for having her even talk to me.

_I don't deserve her. I mean I'm just some guy who gave her fake memories and I went to Reyna when she came here. I bet if anyone saw what I went through they might think the same._

"Jason!" Piper said snapping me out again. "Watch the movie."

I did as she said. After a while I went back to her and she was looking me in the eyes. I wanted to look away but I couldn't stop staring.

"Are you cold?" she asked once again taking me from my chance.

"Nope," I said and threw my hands behind my head and laid on the floor. The floor was freezing wood. My back was going numb.

"You want a blanket now?" she asked looking down on me.

I covered my ears because she was trying to charmspeak me. She kept talking and I was faintly hearing her. Then I felt some warm, soft hands grab my hands.

She held on to them and I couldn't resist because she said, "Don't fight back."

Then she said, "If you won't take a blanket, then lay next to me under the covers."

_Now way in Pluto am I gonna do that!_

But my body didn't listen to me. I sighed in relief as the warmth of the blankets washed over me. We continued to watch the movie. She started to come closer which made me move farther. Closer. Farther. Closer. Farther. Closer. _OOOOF!_

I fell on my butt off the bed. I stood up trying to keep some dignity. "I did not care for that."

She laughed at my falling. "You were still cold. I was trying to give you body warmth."

"Well I told you I'm fine."

I went back under the covers and she surprised me with a bear hug. It did give me warmth but I wasn't gonna let her win. I tossed and turned but she was still hanging on. We were both laughing and she finally got tired and let go.

I looked at her in triumph but her face was red and pointed to the door.

I looked over and saw Will and Jake at the door. They were both silent and I was about to yell, "It's not what you think!" but Percy and Annabeth came running in.

"The avalanche is coming quick close the doors!" Annabeth yelled.

Will and Jake ran to shut it but then my old friends Dakota, Hazel, and Gwendolyn run in. Will and Jake were checking out Dakota and Hazel and four more girls ran in. I didn't know who they were but they were screaming from with panic.

"Marissa!" Piper yelled.

"Piper!" the girl with** (Sorry Zoe Zues' Girl. You didn't give me an appearance.)**.

The girl ran up to us and realized the situation we were in. "What are you guys-"

"It's not what any of you think!" I yelled out because everyone was looking at us.

"Don't be ashamed of-" Will started.

"No, shut it Will!"

"But-"

"Shut it!"

"We're gonna go near the fire place," said Percy with his arm around Annabeth's waist. Then Gwen yelled out, "Percy!"

She ran up to him and jumped in his arms. Percy was startled yet he grew a smile on his face. "Hey Gwen!"

Hazel glared at him.

Annabeth glared at her.

What I saw was Annabeth looking at Hazel looking at Percy looking at Gwen who was looking at Percy if that makes sense.

Then Nico came out of the shadows with a girl with jet black hair and white streaks she was wearing white fedora with black leather band around it, black tank top, black and white plaid mini skirt, black knee high converse.

Then Thalia came running in saying, "Why is everyone running in here?"

To me, that was a stupid question to ask. But why was everyone running in here? Thalia just got an arrow and started sharpening it when she felt kind of stupid. Then Leo came in with a cute girl in his arms. He looked at her and he came on fire. Will and Jake knew what was going on.

I think they thought it was nasty. But I knew. It was like when I looked at Piper. Some intense heat between us that you can't avoid. A connection when you look at her. But everyone thought he was just "excited". Who would think that was nasty? Somebody who has a dirty mind.

Then we heard the announcement and I said, "This is gonna be a long night."

Everyone fell in awkward silence. So I asked, "So why is everybody here?"

**That's all you get for now! They'll all tell you how they got there. **

**You want to know what they're gonna do for the night? What drama and romance will unfold?**

**Then REVIEW!**

**REVIEWS=UPDATES**


	14. Chapter 14:What they were all doing

**Merry Christmas everybody!**

**I'm back and anyone who wants me to put in a new character I will. Now I have a new main character known as Lissandra Conta. Let's just pretend she ran in with the other girls.**

**Thank you helena.**

**Acadmic Games, I have no idea what you mean by "pull out a huge ipod classic" so if you could explain that to me I will put it in the next chapter.**

**I will need ideas for the next chapter, you will understand after this. Btw lots of POV changes. **

**Italics are the descriptions.**

**I do not own PJO, THO, or anything else I did not makeup.**

Jason's POV

I asked why everyone was here to break the silence. Everyone was shifting uncomfortably. I wonder what they did?

Leo let Troy back on the ground and said, "Well let's see...** (Read chapter 12 Leo's POV minus Leo explaining "Leo Night")**

"And that's how we got here," Leo said. Everyone was now sitting on the floor except me and Piper. I saw Jake and Will smiling and nodding their heads at me. _That seems out of character._ Then I looked at Piper and realized we were cuddling. The blankets covered it but underneath we were cuddling.

I quickly separated us and said, "So how did you guys get here Jake, Will."

Piper seemed a little upset that I broke the hug. I wanted to keep it going. I did. But I don't think that was a good idea. I was trying to be the nice guy. She was probably delirious from the heat. I slipped away and sat on the floor next to Leo.

Piper got out of the covers and sat next to me. Now we were all in a big circle around the fire place. The beds were moved to the far ends to make room. I looked over at Will and said, "So?"

* * *

Will's POV

"Well it's actually a funny story," I said while chuckling. "You see...

_**"So I use this tube and look through it. Then I just shoot?"**_

_**"Yeah that's it," Jake said with a smile. He took pride in his inventions. I trusted him like a brother so I had complete faith in him.**_

_**I looked through the tube and the target crossbris was shown. I found a target around 30 yards away and let go of the arrow. It went straight into the bullseye.**_

_**"This is amazing!" I said patting Jake on the back.**_

_**"I know! Now tell me if you feel any side effects from using it," he said putting his finger on his lips.**_

_**"What do you mean?" **_

_**"Like I don't know muscle spasms, temporary blindness, mood swings I'm not really sure how the metal I used to make the bow will affect people," he said backing away.**_

_**"That's why you wanted me to test it!" I yelled. "To see if the metal was safe for use! I can't believe- OOOOF!"**_

_**My arm slapped me in the face. Then my leg started having a seizure and I fell. Jake ran away to the Aphrodite cabin. I tried chasing him but my legs became numb so I had to drag myself.**_

_**I finally made it and my legs finally returned feeling. I was about to choke him to death and he ran over here...**_

End of story," I said. They all talked amongst themselves for a while. What I didn't tell them was what happened before we ran over here...

_**Jake waved his finger for me to look through the creak in the door and I did with a frown. I looked inside and saw Drew and some other girl. Drew was in some pink shorts and a black tank top. Honestly she looked hot. The other girl looked hot too. She had flowing blonde hair with flawless skin. I drooled when I saw what she was wearing.**_

_**She was wearing a black midriff that showed a lot of cleavege. She had a pink mini, and I mean **__**mini**_**, **_**skirt. **_

_**"What should we do?" the blond girl asked Drew.**_

_**"I don't know. The dumpster queen is starting to hang out with Jason again. We should destroy that realationship," Drew said with a devilish smile. "That'll teach her to ruin me in this cabin."**_

_**I looked at Jake. He just nodded back to the scene.**_

_**"Okay Lissandra. They all hate me. But they don't know who you are. So I need you to sneak in to their little group and break as many hearts as you can."**_

_**"Sound fun. I haven't done anything like this for a while," she readjusted her lipstick and turned back to Drew.**_

_**"That's why you're my best friend Lissa," Drew said as she hugged Lissandra.**_

_**Then I turned back to Jake. We ran over to the Zeus cabin to tell Jason about what Lissandra was gonna do. But we interrupted something and everything unfolded.**_

Now we were in the cabin with Lissandra right there. I just knew she was a bitch and if she's friends with Drew she must be pretty manipulative.

"We'll go next I guess, " Percy said.

"You guys were making out when the avalanche came and ran over here, "Lissandra said. "We all know that's what you two would do. _Bitch, let them tell their story._

Percy shut up and Annabeth hugged him. Gwen, however, crawled into Percy's lap and pushed Annabeth's arms away and frowned at Annabeth. Percy laughed and Annabeth looked hurt.

"I guess it's my turn," Thalia said. I almost forgot she was here.

* * *

Thalia's POV

I was getting bored from Will's explanation. I could predict why Percy and Annabeth were here. That's what they always did before Percy went missing.

"Go ahead, sis," Jason said to me. I went over and puched him in the arm.

"Mine is gonna be short and simple...

_**I was talking to Artemis in an Iris message. She was telling me to recruit hunters in the camp. No one in particular, just anyone willing to. I cut off the message and walked around for a while.**_

_**I saw the girls running over here and I saw the avalanche. I did the obvious thing and I ran to the cabin...**_

End of story," I said using my hand in a cutting motion. They were all looking at the window. The snow covered all the way up to the ceiling. I kind of wanted to jump out there. I was a hunter, I wouldn't get sick or anything. But then they would all die from frostbite or their nervous system would freeze. So I cast that thought aside.

Then I looked over at Piper and Jason. Piper was starting to get close to Jason again. I could tell by the way she was looking at him. I remember what Artenis told me:

_**"You should retrieve that Aphrodite girl," Artemis said over the Iris message.**_

_**"Why? My brother likes her, I can't do that to him."**_

_**"Listen lieutenant. She is obviously a great fighter and word from Aphrodite is she has been thinking about being a hunter. She is drifting from Jason Grace. I need you to show her to stick with her sisters. Boys are just a waste of time," Artemis said. **_

_**"But-"**_

_**"Follow your orders," and the message ended. I lowered my head in grief. I was supposed to convince a girl to join the hunters and break someone's heart in the process. The worst part is I knew both of them and I would be breaking my brother's heart.**_

_**I walked around camp in a walk of shame and saw the girls. I was confused by their speed into my cabin and saw the avalanche. I ran at full speed and saw everybody and said, "Why is everybody going in here?"**_

And now here I am. My life sucks.

"My turn," Nico said in the corner. His dark clothes pretty much blended in with the background. He started talking about how he was in his cabin and the avalanche came . A girl ran inside which was Jezebel. He noticed how dark the cabin was getting and they would soon be blind. He shadowtraveled over here. But I don't know why. He started looking at me weird and I looked away.

"I'll tell you guys why we ran in here, " Helena stood up.

* * *

Helena's POV

"We were all on the beach...

_**"It's so c-c-c-old," I said through the chattering of my teeth. I was wearing a blue fleece snow jacket and baggy pants. My new boots helped a little but the snow still wet my socks.**_

_**My friends were all dressed in pretty much the same thing. My sister walked over to us in her revealing outfit and I covered her. "Lis-s-s-sa, wear a -j-j-ja-c-c-k-k-et."**_

_**"I'm fine sis," she said looking down at me.**_

_**Our mom fell for both my dad, Apollo, and Zeus. People said they didn't believe we were sisters, but I don't see why not. The only reason we don't hang out much is because she always hanging out with Drew. I didn't like her. She was so mean to her siblings. That's why I loved when Piper took over.**_

_**"So what were you girls talking about?" Lissa said calm as can be.**_

_**"You know guys, girl things, etc." I said nonchalantly. **_

_**Then the avalanche came and we ran to the nearest cabin. Which happened to be this one...**_

...And that's how we got here," I said calmly. More chatting in groups.

But I was hiding something from my story and my friends knew it. Lissa looked at me with an evil grin because she knew I didn't lie.

Here's what happened...

_**"So what are you guys talking about?" Lissa said calm as can be.**_

_**"We were arguing about Jasper," I said. "So far, Lily is the only one who thinks Piper should be a hunter."**_

_**"I'm just saying that he was Reyna's first. Plus, you guys are always on jasper so I figure I should be the rebel," Lily said with a vengeance. "I think that she would be awesome as a hunter. I've never seen a daughter of Aphrodite become a hunter before."**_

_**"You can't break them up! They belong together. I will give you a few reaons why."**_

_**"Let me hear them."**_

_**"Well-"**_

_**Then the avalanche came and we ran to the Zeus cabin. It was the closest to the beach.**_

I still stand by my decision to get Jason and Piper together. I could do something to get them together...

"I want to tell our story," Gwen said in Percy's lap. She looked so cute in her red sweater and sea green eyes. I just wanted to go over there and give her a big hug.

"I think I should tell our story," Hazel said.

* * *

Hazel's POV

I looked over to Gwen. She was still in Percy's lap. I can't believe she was hugging that son of Poseidon he was so irresponsible back at camp. I was still mad at what he did.

"We were walking around camp...

_**"Those boys looked kind of cute," Dakota said pointing to what I think was the Venus cabin. Two guys were standing in the doorway, they were both pretty built, kind of good looking, but they were peeking through which can't be a good sign.**_

_**"Let's just keep looking around. Gwen wants to see the ocean," I pulled Gwen from the strawberries she was picking. **_

_**I looked over to the forest and saw Percy and a blond girl making out. I quickly covered Gwen's eyes and said, "Let's go the other way."**_

_**"But the ocean-" Gwen sputtered.**_

_**"Is the other way," I said trying to be enthuthiastic.**_

_**"I can feel it that way," Gwen pouted. She turned and ran over to the direction of Percy and the blond. I kind of wanted Gwen to see Percy in all of his irresponsibility but that would just make her mad. I grabbed her hand and moved us more to the left and farther away from Percy.**_

_**Then the avalanche came and we ran to the Zeus cabin since we knew that's where Jason would be."**_

I looked over to see Percy trying to explain what he and the blond were doing. Gwen was asking, "What is making out?" and "Why were you hiding?" He was blushing like crazy and we all laughed at him.

I looked at Hazel and she mouthed, "Should we tell them?"

I shook my head.

_**While were walking to the beach, Dakota and Gwen started racing each other. I wondered how Dakota could run in such high heels. She stopped for some reason and waved her hand for me to come over. I looked at what she was observing and saw Lady Diana talking to a girl with spiky black hair and the hunter's crown.**_

_**She was hiding behind the Diana cabin and talked about breaking my friend's heart. I wanted to go over there and slit her throat but Dakota restrained me.**_

_**She walked away and I looked at her. "Should we tell Jason?"**_

_**"I think we should. I mean who is she anyway?"**_

_**I went and got Gwen from the beach and started toward the Jupiter cabin. The avalanche came and here we were...**_

I looked over at her. Jason was her brother which made it worse. I wanted to rat her out but she was a daughter of Jupiter and the leader of the hunters. I couldn't take her on.

Then a girl with long brown hair, a brown snowboarding jacket, and a big smile on her face stood up.

* * *

Cassandra's POV

I stood up because I thought of the perfect plan for Jason and Piper to confess their feelings for each other.

"Let's play Truth or Dare."

**That's why I need some ideas. Think of some good ideas and I will use them no matter how ridiculous they are. I'm not that good with dares but I have some truth ideas. So any truth or dare I will use.**

**Any reason you can think of why Jason/Piper or Piper:hunter please put that in a review. It helps me with the story a lot.  
**

**REVIEWS=UPDATES**

**Everyone is hiding something so Let's see where this goes...**


	15. Chapter 15:Truth or Dare, Part 1

**I hope you liked the last chapter! It was my present to all of you! Sorry about the mistakes and I will have to change Lissa into a daughter of Aphrodite. What will she do to her sister Piper?**

**Your welcome pippy2468, I remembered you loved the POV I gave you before so I was like why not.**

**I do not own PJO, THO, or anything else I did not makeup.**

Cassandra's POV

I just announced that we should all play truth or dare and they all looked around nervously. I wondered why they all looked nervous. People were glancing at each other, they shot death glares, and some were looking like they wanted to die.

"Come on guys, we're stuck in here for a long time. Let's have some fun," I said trying to sound upbeat.

"I'm up for it. I think we should all play," Piper said. I was happy that Piper was on my side. They all nodded in agreement and I realized she was charmspeaking us.

"Okay here are the rules: You can't make a dare that physically hurts someone. If you chicken out of a dare you must remove one article of clothing, not counting shoes or accessories, and since we have a child in the room it must be age appropriate," I said assertively. It was kind of like I was in charge.

"Don't worry, Gwendolyn is asleep so they can be weird if any of you want," Hazel said. Gwen was on one of the bed's under a bunch of blankets.

"Okay, let's get started. I will go first. I truth or dare Nico?"

"Dare, what could you do?"

I dare you to let the Aphrodite cabin give him a makeover," I said.

"But we can't get out of here so I can't do your dare," Nico said calmly.

"You can shadowtravel can't you? Now you have to stay there for 30 minutes."

"But when will I have time to kill myself."

"That's not my problem, now go," I said pointing to the door. He went into the shadows and was gone.

"How will we know if he's gonna do it?" Jez asked.

"What other cabin will he go to? Plus we can just beat him up later. Now since he's gone, I get to go again, so Jason, truth or dare?"

"Truth, I guess," he said looking worried. After what I did to Nico, I wouldn't trust my dares either. I grew a devilish smile on my face. _This is perfect._

"Who do you think is the prettiest girl in the room?"

"Oh, um," he looked at the girls around the room. He saw Hazel and Dakota glaring at him. Obviously ready to tell Reyna. He saw Lissa doing some sexy poses. _Girl, you're not supposed to distract him!_ He looked at Piper on his left. _Now just say her name._

"Piper."

She turned away and I could tell she was blushing. Jason still looked uncomfortable. _Don't look uncomfortable, you two are made for each other. Just accept it! Stop being such a scaredy cat Jason!_

"It's my turn now so..." Jason said. "I guess Hazel, truth or dare?"

"Dare, of course. I'm not afraid of you," she said with vengeance.

"I dare you to..." he looked around, "I dare you to dance with Leo in the center of the room. And not slow dancing or anything I dare you to grind."

She took off her jacket and said, "I'm not doing that with him."

Leo was shocked. "What's wrong with me?"

"You catch on fire when you get excited," Hazel said like it was obvious.

He looked down and Troy patted his back.

"Now Percy, truth or dare?" Hazel asked.

"Truth," Percy said.

"Did you or did you not drop Riptide in your cabin?"

Percy fell back. "I did not," he said as he got up with Annabeth's help.

"Then how did Gwen have it uncapped?"

Percy had his both open and was looking around the cabin. "That is a lie. She never had it."

"I beg to differ. I walked into your cabin to get her and she was swinging it around cutting everything," Hazel said with her arms crossed. "Such an irresponsible brother."

Now everyone was looking at him and his embarrassment. _Oh Percy._

"It's my turn I guess," he said nervously.

"Troy, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to- um I don't know- ask Leo to go to the dicks with you?" he said all confused.

Troy turned to Leo and said, "Okay, ummmm. I don't know how this works so I'm gonna wing it. So, 'How you doin?'."

We all laughed.

"I'm doing good, "Leo said laughing.

Then Troy said, "So, I see you and me, at the docks when the snow is cleared."

We laughed harder.

"Seeing as we are handcuff buddies, I have no choice," Leo said.

"Okay Troy, your turn," I said.

"Cassandra truth or dare."

"Dare," I said trying to sound confident.

"Okay, ummmm..."

**Now I have no idea what write next. Still thinking of dares and truths. No drama until the next chapter. I need ideas!**

**Also please read my other story, "High School is Forever." It's the high school story I said I would make.**

**Reviews=Updates.**


	16. Chapter 16:Interesting

**I do not own PJO, THO, or anything else I did not makeup.**

Third Person POV

"Cassandra, I dare you to makeout with Nico," Troy said.

"Ha, he's not here," Cassandra said smirking triumphantly. Just then a figure came from the shadows. It was Nico, only instead of his usual black clothes he was wearing a yellow t-shirt, pink skinny jeans, and for some reason red stilettos.

"I got out of there before they started with the purple highlights and brown eyeshadow," Nico said looking disgusted at his new outfit. "Anyone have anything- mmphmph!"

Cassandra cut in with her lips. He was of course taken back. Before he could register what happened. Cassandra let go and said, "So Thalia truth or dare?"

"Truth," she said laughing at Nico who had his jaw on the floor and looked ridiculous in his bright colors.

"I'm kind of curious, what did Artemis tell you in the Iris message?" Cassandra said. She wanted to get this game going, so far it was pretty boring.

"Well-um-she s-s-said th-th-that I h-had to," Thalia was stuttering. "Get a certain p-person to join the huint."

"So you lied to us about what you did," Hazel said throwing her hand up. "So far the Greeks seem very untrustworthy." Hazel looked over at Jason and moved her eyes to Piper then back at Jason.

"Hey! We are not untrustworthy!" halia said now standing up.

"Well why don't you tell them what you were really doing then!" Dakota, now standing up, yelled.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, we heard you talking to Lady Diana about retrieving some Aphrodite girl that Jason likes!" Hazel said.

Everyone looked over at Piper. She was the only one that they all knew Jason had anything with.

"You heard that! And didn't tell us!" Thalia exclaimed.

Now Gwen was up and said, "Percy? Why is there so much yelling? Make it stop."

Percy got up and put bot arms between the women and said, "Now let's all calm down-"

"Shut up Percy! Go back to making out with that blond girl!" Hazel yelled in his face.

Annabeth got her dagger and stood next to Thalia, "My name is Annabeth and don't yell at my boyfriend! Only I can do that!"

"Thanks, Wise Girl but I think I can handle-"

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth and Thalia yelled at him.

He went over to Gwen and said, "Let's just give them some time."

"Now take back what you said about the Greeks or I'm gonna-" Thalia was holding her bow and arrows now pointing at Hazel's throat.

"Hey guys," Troy cut in. "Let's get back to the game. Here I'll provide some music:

_Tell me what you want to hear_

_Something that'll light those ears-"_

Troy stopped singing as Will shot up and said, "I can't take it anymore! Jason that bitch Lissa is gonna try and steal you away from-"

Lissa tackled him to the ground. "He wasn't gonna say anything!" she said holding him down.

"No, he was gonna say-" Jake started.

"_Sick of all the insincere_

_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_," Troy continued singing.

"Shut up Troy! I'm telling everybody something important!" Jake yelled at her.

"Don't talk to her that way!" Leo said getting in Jake's face.

"Bring it on Fire Boy!" Jake said yelling.

"People! Lissa is trying to break up Jasper!" Will managed to let out.

"I'm with you sister!" Lily said high fiving Lissa.

"No, Piper and Jason!" Marissa said. "My best friend told me she liked him a lot!"

"Marissa!" Piper yelled at her.

"Sorry it slipped out," Marissa said covering her mouth.

"Don't apologize! This just reinforces Jasper," Sophia said.

"We should start a club," Helen said.

"EVERYBODY QUIET!" Jason was standing now. Everybody stopped all talking and arguing. "Look outside."

The sun was now up and the snow was melting.

"It seems Aeolus is giving us a break, so let's all get out of here and never talk about this again."

They all started grumbling. No doubt they would all remember this and hold it over each other's heads later.

Jason opened the door and said, "Now everybody leave, whatever was said here, stays here."

"It was all we needed to hear to post this on our new website."

They all looked back and found the Stoll brothers in the back, hiding in the shadows.

"Thanks for all the juicy gossip guys. Now everyone will know what's going on with all of you," Connor said.

Travis was holding a netbook and said, "Now we'll just leave," and with the speed only they would have, they ran away.

"Great. Now the whole camp knows about all of us," Jason scoffed. "Just great, well I'll see you all at breakfast, I'm taking a walk."

"I'll go with you," Percy walked to him.

"We'll go too," Leo, Jake, and Will followed.

So all the girls were left in the cabin.

**I decided to do the whole Stoll brothers having a website. It was also a nice twist to add. Well, now the secrets are out and let's see where this goes...**

**Review please.**


	17. Chapter 17:Website!

**A/N: Sorry for not updating, but this is important.  
**

**The Heroes Guild is now a website! Remember the old gossip blog I made up about Thalia? Well, pippy2468 made a website based on it! Now you can post your opinions and predictions on that site!**

**heroes guild blog .webs. com **

**Just take out the spaces, sign up and then do whatever you want!**

**Now go there, post some opinions about The book and whatever! I'll post another chapter later once more people sign up.**


	18. Chapter 18:Quick aftermath

**I do not own HoH or anyrthing else i did not makeup**

**My account is being retarded. Can anyone tell me how long it takes to fix Error Type 1?**

**Now I don't know how many of you are reading any of my stories. Oh well, check out the heroes guild website mentioned in the previous chapter!**

Jason's POV

It was complete chaos in there. Secrets going around, people fighting, posting of websites. Now everyone at camp will know what's going on with all of us. I can just imagine the drama and odd problems that will arise at breakfast.

For now, I'm just walking with the guys. We're pretty silent, just sinking in what happened to us. I turned to Percy and said, "Did you really leave your sword within the reach of little Gwendolyn?"

Percy looked down and said, "YES! I wanted to take a dip in the creek and I left riptide in the Neptune cabin and Gwen thought it was a regular pen. When I came back, Hazel had her in her arms and Hazel looked at me furiously."

"Hazel is like that when you mess with Gwen. So how was the Roman camp?"

"It was..."

"GUYS! I think you're avoiding the big question here," Leo said. "What are we gonna do about the Stolls?"

We remained silent. I had this idea of Percy throwing a whirlpool at them and me doing some lightning bolt action. But we had to go deeper than that. More emotionally scarring things like...

"What's up with their social lives?" I asked.

"I don't know. They usually just pull pranks on everyone at camp and strike out on girls. Mostly Connor now, Travis has stopped," Jake said. I didn't know he was all caught up on some gossip of camp.

"I heard he was going out with Katie Gardner. It hasn't been confirmed, in fact they are usually apart from each other," Leo said.

"Well then, let's do some spying of our own," I smiled at the thought.

"You're smiling evilly, I like it," Percy said pointing my way. "I was thinking I do some water action and you do that whole son of Zeus thing, but this sounds better."

"Okay, we have to wait until breakfast which is in..."

"Ten minutes," Percy said using his shield-wristwatch.

"That means we have some time to kill..." Leo said. More uncomfortable silence. "So... you and Piper going out?"

"WHAT! Of course not! Why would you think that!"

"Well because of the way you two were all snuggled up on the bed. You two looked pretty content," Will said raising an eyebrow and nudged my arm. "So we told you how we ended up in your cabin. How did you two end up in the sack?"

"We didn't do anything! We were just cold after surfboarding! Nothing happened," I said blushing. When did this conversation turn to me?

"Are you sure?" Percy said. "You two remind me of Annabeth and I, but we never got together that fast."

"Nothing happened and you two..."

"We were never in bed together you sick bastards!"

We were now in the dining pavilion. We didn't really care about the table rules now since it wasn't breakfast yet. We sat at the Poseidon table and started to scheme.

"We could stalk each one of them all day," Nico suggested.

"Yeah, we're as stealthy as Leo talking to Drew," I pointed out.

"You like Drew?" Will said to Leo.

"Enough Gossip! More evil ideas!" I said sounding like a commander.

This was gonna be fun...

Piper's POV

I was watching in horror at the site of this cabin. We all just found out each other's secrets and we were all standing around. I walked to Marissa and said, "I'm going to kill you."

"I know," she said looking down.

"If anyone is going to die, it's these Romans!" Thalia said. She took out her mace canister and it turned into a six foot spear.

"Bring it on! I don't care if you are Jason's sister, I'm taking you down right now!" Hazel said tapping her silver charm bracelet that turned into a shield.

"You can't defeat me without a weapon," Thalia said raising her spear. She impaled her spear on Hazels's shield and the spear just slid off.

"I don't need a weapon to beat you!" Hazel yelled.

"STOP!" I yelled. I ran in between them and both of them put their weapons away. Thalia growled and she stepped outside.

"I better not see you two alone in the forest," Thalia pointed at Hazel and Dakota. Hazel stepped forward but Dakota raised her arm to stop her. Thalia left and the Romans soon followed.

"It was nice meeting you," I said, trying to be polite.

"Yeah, whatever. You think you have Jason but Reyna always has a plan," Hazel said. Now she was getting on my nerves. "We know you Venus girls game."

I raised my arm to stop them from leaving. "I'm not like Drew or Lissa. I'm actually a nice person."

"We'll see," Dakota said holding a sleeping Gwen in her arms. As they left I made two fists and slapped the sides together with my fingers facing me.

"What kind of hand gesture is that?" Helena asked.

"It's another way of doing the middle finger, I'm hoping it will catch on," I said as I sat down on Jason's bed. "So, Jasper?"

They all started making up excuses to leave like, "I need to wash my hair" or "I need to feed Peleus."

Only me and my best friend Marissa were left. "You know he likes you right?"

"I think it's just all of your imaginations."

Her jaw fell on the floor. "Are you frickin' kidding me?"

I just shrugged and said, "He isn't sending me any signals. So obviously Jasper can never happen," I said as I went back in the covers. Marissa tore off my blankets and said, "ARE YOU FRICKN' KIDDING ME! I am going to give you a long talk about why you two should be together until breakfast is ready."

I sat there for ten minutes, to find out that "Jasper" was in fact true.

Thalia's POV

I was walking along the trail to the Artemis cabin. I was grumbling about how stupid the Roman demigods were. Besides my little brother anyway. I took out my ipod and started listening to Paramore. I listen to other bands besides Green Day!

I was hoping it would be one of their havier songs, but The Only Exception works too. I looked at the cabins and noticed some figures behind the Demeter cabin. I drew my bow and walked cautiously to the figures.

I took a quick peek and thought Oh My Gods!

And I ran the Hades out of there.

**I need some ideas for the guys to spy on Tratie! I'm not that good with the spying thing, but this idea was too good to pass up.**

**Thalia didn't see Tratie if that's what you're thinking. It's something else that I still have to plan out.**

**I'll update again later, once i have it all figured out.**


	19. Chapter 19:More Reason to Hate Drew

**School is back!**

**That is why I haven't been updating. Just wanted you to know and not think I don't care about this story and if this chapter sucks, it's because I am posting this quickly.**

**Okay, we have some new characters that people posted on the website for my story. If you wanted a character in the story submit one on the site or in a review!**

**I do not own PJO, HoH, or anything else I did not makeup.**

Jason's POV

_Why do you hate me?_ I asked the sky. I wasn't talking to my dad, I was talking to the Fates about my life. **(He's asking me, Chosen Hero)**

_First you make me like Piper, then you bring Reyna back in the picture, you get Piper mad at me, I get her to forgive me, we have an awkward game of truth or dare, and now THIS!_

I threw my black tie on the ground. I stomped on it with my newly polished dress shoes and the tie was buried in the dirt. I was still behind the Demeter cabin. She was back in the Aphrodite cabin.

I hate her. I just plain hate her. And Thalia saw us!

I think I might kill myself. I really might.

I want to drop dead or get out my new sword, cut open my chest, take out my heart, and stab it.

I grabbed my black blazer and went off to the dining pavilion. I squeezed on the clothes to save whatever dignity I had left. Luckily, no one was there but Thalia. Thalia was eating some grapes while staring into space.

I would probably be the same if I saw my sibling with someone like that:

_I can't believe they're making me wear a tuxedo! I was struggling with the tie and finally gave up. I looked in the mirror and I was not sure how I was supposed to wear any of this. In my old camp, we dressed in armor 24/7 because you never know when a surprise drill would come._

_I tried putting on the incredibly tight blazer until I finally realized they were the pants. Even then, I realized they were like skinny jeans, and I can't wear those either._

_I walked over to Percy's cabin to see if he had a larger size for me. I took a shortcut through the Demeter cabin when I felt a hand on my chest. I grabbed the arm ready to judo throw it, when the person said, "You're so forward, hon."_

_I turned to the holder and it was Drew. Her hair was in ringlets, her jewelry was illuminating the shadows she was hiding in, and her pink eyeshadow distracted me especially. She walked forward and of course her hips were swaying with extra finesse._

_She was a bitch and a real tease so I tended to ignore her. Piper told me she was cruel to campers which reinforced me ignoring her. _

_But I was cornered behind the Demeter cabin and didn't want to cause a fuss and wake everybody in camp._

_"In that tux you look so..." she licked her teeth and I took her hand off of me and attempted to run, but she started charmspeaking me and said calmly, "Come back."_

_I walked back without control of my body and she grabbed the collar of my shirt. Before she smashed her lips on mine, I saw Thalia with her bow and arrow. I wish she shot Drew there, but instead she ran in shock. _

_It was a quick kiss, but I still spit. Just having her lips on mine made me taste perfume and twenty different flavors of lipstick. I was ready to slice her head off, but I heard the conch horn and the campers were waking up._

_"Time for breakfast," she said walking away with glee. _

And now I was here at my empty table, watching her carefully. She could obviously use this against me and tell Piper.

Piper.

I have to tell her before Drew tells her. I walked over there and grabbed Piper's arm and lifted her up. I earned a lot of stares, but I knew what I had to do. If I ever wanted, and I so wanted, to be her boyfriend, she had to know this.

"I need to talk to you," I said as i directed us toward the stone hedge formation.

Nico's POV

I was wearing my tux while humming some spy music. I didn't feel like earning a few stares at breakfast, I got those a lot since I turned 14. I guess it was because i actually started to look decent. I was sitting on a park bench just watching people head off to breakfast.

I looked over at the Hermes cabin. It was a lot less crowded since the battle of Manhattan. They were all talking, pulling small pranks on each other, and pickpocketing.

I saw this one skinny girl with long hair wearing a plain green shirt and jean shorts steal a guy's wallet. I didn't really care what any of the Hermes kids stole as long as it wasn't mine, but this girl interested me for some reason.

I walked over there and got a better look at her. She had **(There was no hair color) **colored hair, full lips, and freckles. I stood next to her casually with my arms crossed. Then I leaned next to her and said, "Give me the wallet."

She looked at me like I was crazy. I held out my hand and said, "The thing in your pocket."

She rolled her eyes and handed me the wallet. I gave it back to the dude and the thief said, "I hate you."

I looked back at her and said, "Huh?"

"I don't like being caught, got it?" she said. he poked me in the stomach and I took a step back. This girl was kind of scary when she was mad. I like it.

"Well that's too bad," i said taking a step forward.

"It is."

"Can I make it up to you?"

She raised an eyebrow. "How?"

"I don't know, what can I do for you?" I said.

She put a finger on her chin and looked to her left. "Bring me to Japan using your shadow travel and buy me the new Iphone or," she looked me in the eyes, "take me out on a date."

Now I raised an eyebrow. I've never been a date before, and I sure as Hades never been asked out on one. I didn't know what to do next so i did the only thing that came to mind, "Okay."

"Great meet me here after breakfast, and keep wearing that tux," she said. She ran over to her cabinmates.

"Wait! What's your name?"

"Lina Burnwood!"

Oh yeah, I got a date I thought as I walked triumphantly to the park bench.

Percy's POV

I was wearing my tuxedo and hummed spy music. I walked outside and received a few giggles from girls. I didn't really care. I had only one girl on my mind.

I walked over to the Athena cabin and waited to see Annabeth. I wonder what she would do when she saw me in this tux. I grabbed a rose from the side of the Demeter cabin. I wanted to try and be the romantic sensitive guy for once. Plus this would probably be the only time I would wear something this nice.

I waited as patiently as a teenager with ADHD could stand. Finally, I thought screw it, and I went inside. No sign of Annabeth or her siblings.

I checked her table. Just her siblings, no Annabeth.

I checked the beach and there she was. In a beautiful sky blue two piece. Her hair was being blown by a light breeze and her skin glistened. The waved were gently brushing over the sand in sweet serenity. It would have been a total kodak moment.

If only there wasn't some sitting next to her. He was that one guy Trent from the Hecate cabin. I only knew him because he was the head counselor.

I'm not the jealous type so I just walked behind them.

He touched a loose strand of her hair and I socked him in the face.

**This is all I have for now. Drew is such a bitch. I noticed how a lot of you desperately wanted to kill her and Lissa so I gave you more reasons to hate her. **

**PM me with an idea to ruin her and I'll add it to the story because I'm not the best at revenge.**

**Samia, I need you to PM me about Lina and Nico's date. It can be anything you want that is in the power of the camp.**

**Next chapter will have Leo, Troy, Thalia stunned, new characters, and I'm hoping Jason and Piper FLUFF!**

**I'll try and update on the weekend, which is tomorrow.**

**REVIEWS=UPDATES.**


	20. Chapter 20:ReviewsUpdates

**Quick update!**

**I told you people if you reviewed I would update quickly!**

**Okay, let's see where this goes...  
**

**I do not own HoH, PJO, or anything else I did not makeup.**

Percy's POV

I just socked Trent, the douchebag.

He was on the ground, my fist was still in the air, and Annabeth was watching.

I grabbed him by the shirt and lifted him up. It's sweet using the Achilles curse to get stronger. He didn't look all that worried though, actually pretty calm.

"What the hell were you doing with Annabeth?" I yelled at him.

"We were just studying to enchant the Argo II," he pointed to the books that were in the sand. They were the spell books in Ancient Greek. I looked at Annabeth and she was trying not to laugh. I looked at Trent and he was laughing at me too. Then he said, "Do I really look like competition, Annabeth?"

Annabeth was now laughing hysterically and was barely able to say, "Yeah Trent. You're like in the same league as Percy!"

"Annabeth!" I said as I put Trent down.

"You're right, Trent is way better looking," Annabeth said as Trent started flexing his muscles. Smug bastard.

"Okay, enough Trent go on get outta here," I said as I gave him his book and pushed him away. They were both still laughing. I was blushing furiously and sat down next to her.

She was still giggling and intertwined her hand with mine. Her head was now on my shoulder, but was bobbing up and down with laughter. We watched the ocean come toward us and back. I kissed her head and smelled lemon and citrus.I willed the water to come closer and reach or feet. Annabeth grabbed on to my waist and I wrapped my arm around her.

Then she said, "I'm liking the tux. You wear that for me?" She looked at me with those sparkling grey eyes.

"Actually, I'm spying on Travis and Katie with the rest of the guys. We're doing this awesome spy theme and..."

She punched me in my invulnerable gut. "If a girl asks you something like that, just say yes."

"Hopefully, you'll be the only girl who will ask me that."

"Why's that?"

"Because you're the only girl I would ever say yes to."

* * *

Piper's POV

Jason just told me what happened.

And I was calm, cool, and collected. I just stood up and walked to my cabin. I left Jason with a surprised look on his face. He also stared at me walking away. My walk was probably mesmerizing to him. I looked back and saw him looking at me dreamily.

It felt good to get him drooling over me for once.

I made it to my cabin and it was completely empty. Everyone was still having breakfast. I walked over to a makeup counter and found Drew's specific makeup spot. She kept her lipstick, eyeshadow, mascara, etc. I took a small bottle from my drawer and used a dropper to place a single drop on each of them.

Then I went over to the bathroom and put water to streak on my face to look like tears. I went to my bed and soaked the pillow. I laid down and stated to pretend hiccup.

By that time, the campers filed in once again. Mitchell and Lacy went over to me and attempted to get me out of bed.

Being the daughter of an actor, I watched how my dad acted. I made it seem like I was out of breath so if i stuttered they would just think I was just in a hurry or tired. And I made eye contact with them fiercely so they would go away.

Charmspeaking is also a good backup.

Drew saw me and laughed. "Look at the head counselor now! A wreck! Come on Lissa, help me put on makeup."

They started to put makeup on each other. "Oh, Lissa. You have got to try my special makeup."

Even sweeter. Lissa put on the makeup as well. I waited a while, until finally I heard them scream.

They started jumping up and down the cabin and they took away my blanket."What the Hades did you do?"

I looked at Drew and her eyes were red, her face was deformed and green. She had a deep red rash on her forehead and her lips were neon purple and polka dot.

Lissa looked the same.

"That's for kissing my boy-" I caught myself. "That was for kissing my friend!"

They were still screaming and ran to the Big House. Probably to wait in the infirmary until the potion I put in their makeup to wear off. I got out of bed and said, "Bye everybody, I'm gonna go see Jason and Leo."

* * *

Leo's POV

"You want me to what?" I asked.

Hazel pushed Gwen over to my legs and she grabbed my hand. "I need you to babysit her for the day."

"Why me! I'm irresponsible, I make stupid jokes, I make frickin' fire!" I said as Gwen started to poke my hands as if I was a robot with buttons on my hands.

"Well, you seem like the only sane Greek that I know," she said. It's true, she only knew Percy's group, and so far she knows that: Jason and Piper are having a bumpy relationship, Percy and Annabeth never leave each other's side, Nico was never good with kids, the girls were Jasper or hunter crazy, and Thalia was very much in shock.

"Fine, I'll do it. And I'll babysit her so well, you'll be totally convinced that the Greeks aren't so bad."

"We'll see," she walked away and her flowing brown hair fell out of her ponytail.

I walked with Gwen for a while until Troy walked up to us. "She's so cute without the Romans around," she said holding out her finger to Gwen. Soon more girls came over to gawk at Gwen.

"Is she your sister?" one girl asked.

"No, I'm just babysitting," I said smiling. They all started saying how I was such a sweet guy and that they would love to hang out with me and Gwen. This girl was a total chick magnet. "Sorry, ladies. But me and Gwen gave to go to her cabin."

They started pouting and dispersed. Except Troy. "That was interesting," she said.

"I know it was awesome!" I said leading Gwen to the Poseidon cabin. "I never get that much attention from girls!"

"I don't see why," she said waving her dark brown hair. The green, blue, and purple streaks looked like a rainbow in the sun. I know that's impossible on hair, but she made it happen.

We went inside and I peered in first. Making sure their was no lip action coming from Percy or Annabeth. It was clear. Gwen just went to her bunk and took a nap.

"She'll be out for like two hours," Troy said as she tucked her in.

"How do you know this?"

"I'm smart. You know, I was great at acadmic games in school, " she said as we closed the door.

"So you're cute and smart," I said trying to sound smooth. "You're like the whole package."

She was about to reply, but my watch alarmed. It was time to spy.

"Sorry Troy, I've got a job to do," i said looking into the distance and pulling my blazer.

I rolled all cool like. But i forgot we were on a hill and tumbled down. I landed on my back and said, "I'm okay!"

* * *

Third Person POV

The guys all assembled outside of the Hermes cabin.

It took a lot of bribing, but we got the schedule for the Stolls from their siblings. Travis went off to archery and Connor went off to sword training. Percy, Jason, and Will went off to follow Travis and Leo, Jake, and Nico followed Connor.

Travis loaded an arrow and shot. He hit a tree and the tree nymph came out and started complaining. Then the arrow started to fume stink gas and the whole forest started coughing. The tree nymphs and various other magical creatures ran after Travis. Percy, Jason, and Will were hiding behind the target, knowing Travis would miss.

They were sighing and put on black sunglasses. They continued to follow Travis. He had canoeing next and PWJ ingeniously hid within a floating canoe that was toppled. They had air and looked over at Travis. He was canoeing with Katie Gardner. Their tuxes were wet but they got what they came for.

They saw Katie and Travis making out. They took a picture and went back to shore and their tuxes shrank. Percy was dry, but Jason and Will were soaked. Percy presseda button on his watch and the James Bond theme came on. Jason slapped his watch and said, "Quit with the spy music!"

Percy shot a spout of water on him. Will smacked him on the head. "Okay I get it," Jason said. He flipped his hair back.

Percy was able to turn the music on louder. "Enough!" Jason said.

Meanwhile...

Connor was at sword training and could barely lift the sword. It was a huge sword so it wasn't such a big deal. He finally lifted it and acted like it was no big deal when some girls walked over. LJN were behind the training dummies. The Stolls sucked at their activities. Finally, connor scored with an Iris girl.

The girl turned out to be his girlfriend. But everyone at camp basically knew that so they couldn't blackmail them with that. Right before they kissed, Connor said that he needed to go to the bathroom. LJN followed him even though it was stupid. They stuck to the ceiling with some gadget or something.

Then they saw it.

Connor put on some shiny lip gloss. He looked at himself in the mirror and pretended to kiss himself. Of course, they recorded it! He started to tell himself that he was the man and that he knew she wants to kiss him.

Trying to make himself more confident. By the time he was done, LJN had over ten minutes of footage. They unstuck to the wall and headed back to the Zeus cabin.

* * *

Thailia's POV

I was still in shock from the whole Drew and Jason kiss. But I was happy Piper got revenge and forgave Jason. My little brother was growing up.

I was laying on my bed looking up at the sky and wondered. "Where the heck is the roof!" I said out loud. I was looking at the sky from inside my cabin.

"Did you know we have this skylight by just pressing Zeus's middle finger," Jason said walking in. he pressed it and the skylight closed. "I wanted to see what this statue was made of. Then I tried to make him flip someone off."

"Where were you guys?" I said pointing out the tuxes.

"You know just doing a little spying on the Stolls," Leo said taking out some photographs and playing a video on his video camera.

While I was watching the video of Connor being a total wuss before kissing someone, I saw Nico slip out.

* * *

Reyna's POV

This camp is making absolutely no sense to me.

First it's sunny, then it snows, then it's sunny again and everyone acts like nothing happened. I was done walking around the camp and headed back to the Big House to plan how to win back Jason. I opened my door and I found a guy with jet black hair, a black collared jacket, a gray cotton shirt, and blue jeans leaning back on his chair. His feet were on my desk and he was swinging his chain around.

He looked back and said, "Sup, fearless leader."

His moody black eyes were fierce yet gentle. "Leonardo, what are you doing here?" I asked annoyed.

"The camp was worried, so they sent me, **(two names of roman demigods made by you) **to find you guys. It's easy with me shadowtraveling and all," he said standing up.

Leonardo was the son of Pluto. He doesn't seem like it though. He's always so cheerful and brainy. He was more like the son of Minerva. Leonardo looked around the hallway and said, "Where's the rest of your crew?"

"They're out exploring. I think they went off to the lake or something. I'm pretty tired so I think I'll go take a nap," I said fake yawning.

"Okay, I guess I'll go to the lake too."

He left and I took out my list that I made while I was stuck in here. It was a list of ways to win back Jason.

* * *

Nico's POV

Okay.

I'm wearing my tux, the lake is frozen thanks to Percy, and I was able to make skates with some metal from the forges. I stuck them on my shoes and just like Leo said, they melded on to the soles.

Lina was still putting on her boots and sticking the metal on. Her blond hair mixed with the color of the ice was so hypnotizing.I got up from the grass and stood on the ice. I slipped.

I fell on my ass and got up again and slipped. Lina stepped on and she glided on the ice. She even did a few twirls. She grabbed my hand and helped me up. This time I didn't slip. I stood there and stepped forward. i almost did the splits and my legs cracked.

"OW!" I yelled.

"Have you ever skated?"

"Nope, and I didn't expect to until today," i said as I got up.

"Here let me teach you," she said. She started talking about pushing myself and gliding. I was started getting the hang of it, but then I fell as six unfamiliar people stepped on the ice.

**That was kind of a suckish chapter.**

**I didn't really like the spy thing. I suck at stuff like that.**

**I tried some Percabeth fluff in the beginning. Drew and Lissa are disposed of, for now. Reyna is scheming. Nico and Lina are on a date.**

**Now I need some OCs. I need five since Leonardo is one of them. Two of them must be Roman or I'll make them all Roman somehow. It will be OC heaven in the next chapter so makeup as many as you want with the form for the Heroes Guild.**

**Reviews=Updates  
**


	21. Chapter 21:Fangirls and OCs

**You should have told me that before Agent Gwen! Now I have to break up a pair :( But maybe not for long. **

**And yes i did get the chosen one line from I'm in the band. In some parts of my story, I will put in things I get from television.**

**I do not know what will happen in this story, I make it up as i go along. It's a story that you'll never know will happen.**

**I do not own PJO, HoH, or anything else I did not makeup.**

Nico's POV

There were six unknown people coming toward me on the ice. The worst part of it all.

They were my fan club.

See, for some reason, I had my own little fanclub made up of girls obsessed with me. I haven't heard from them in a while and I thought it was over. I was wrong. Their ring leader, Felicia, came skating toward me first.

I desperately tried to get up, but (being the clumsy idiot I am) fell on my ass. She came barreling at me, picking me up in the process.

"Nico! Nico! NICO!" She said getting louder and faster with each mention of my name. She threw me over her shoulder and made a lap around the lake. I was starting to get sick and squirmed. For such a small girl her grip was ferocious.

Felicia had dirty blond hair and green eyes and was wearing a Beatles sweatshirt and blue jeans. she finally put me down and skated circles around me. Her most annoying trait was her quick voice that would never give you a chance to speak.

"Hey Nico what's up? How's it going? Have you been working out? Your muscles look tones. Why is the lake frozen?" Then she had a high pitched gasp. "Was all of this for me!"

The rest of her crew started asking me questions. They all skated around me and I started to think they would make a circle that would dip me into the water.

I looked over to Lina, but she was gone.

I finally said, "GO AWAY!"

They all stopped talking and skating. I didn't know it was possible for them to take a breath longer than a millisecond.

They just pouted and went away. But I knew they would be back when I was least expecting it.

I just sat down on the frozen ice and looked down. My first date was a disaster. I guess it wasn't meant to be.

I felt like punching something. Nothing good ever happens to me, I'm the frickin' son of Hades. Nothing ever good...

Just then a pair of converse skates skidded in front of my sight. I looked up to find Jez in a brown leather jacket with a black v-neck under, her handkerchief was blue and black, a white fedora with a black rose, and her denim jeans were covered in brown gunk.

"It's syrup, if you're wondering," she said with a smile. "I love belgium waffles."

"Good to know," i said in awe. "Hey I'm sorry for leaving you back in the Zeus cabin."

"It's cool."

I said. "Let's try this. Let's just start over okay. Hi my name is Nico."

She giggled. "Everyone knows that, but okay. My name is Jezebel Lawerence, but you can call me Jez."

She took my hand and helped me up. We started talking as she tried to teach me how to skate.

This date wasn't a total disaster.

Leonardo's POV

This camp is so intriguing. Their cabins are lined with perfect mahogany wood. Sturdy and shined. They must've been enchanted because the wood was extremely thin to hold a cabin.

The grass was perfectly dripped with dew, the sun was shining brightly, and the air was humid, but not too humid. There was also a slight breeze to cool you down.

I, being in dark clothes, was supposed to be burning. But I'm used to the heat.

I must sound like a nerd that memorizes every aspect of the scenery. That's because i am.

NERDS ROCK!

That's all I have to say.

So I was walking down the cabins when i spotted the frozen lake. Odd in this weather. There were two Greeks there skating, looking happy. Must be on a date.

I really don't mind Greeks like my relatives. My best friend is actually a Greek. Her name is Maylene Knight. But more on her later.

My friend Katarina, a daughter of Trivia, was harrassing some Greeks.

"Now Fight!" she said. She had two sons of Ares fighting against each other with some mind magic. They both had four foot long swords and large shields. But no armor so this would get bloody.

I sighed and grabbed my chain.

It became a solid gold sword and I jumped in the middle before they started fighting. I cut down as their sword collided and they dropped. I kicked their shields and they fell on their butts. I looked at Trivia and raised my eyebrows.

"Turn them back Katarina," i said keeping them both subdued.

She groaned and snapped her fingers. They came back to normal and quickly ran off saying thaty Romans were evil.

"Katarina, we're never gonna be friends with them if you keep doing this," i said changing my sword back.

"Maybe I don't wanna be friends with them," she said getting up from her seat. "By the way you're gonna need your sword again."

We walked over to the archery range and found Drew and Lissa each on a target. They were the top gossip around this camp so you can't miss them.

Demetry Carson was shooting arrows dangerously close to their body parts. He was just casually shooting and it was only a matter of time before he hit them.

I had my sword still on me and I knocked down Demetry. I took his bow and smacked him on the head with it.

"OW!" he said as he felt the red mark. "What was that for?"

"For trying to kill two girls!"

"Like you wouldn't have."

"Probably but still," I said as I released their metal clamps on their wrists and ankles. They both scurried away in fear. But not before dropping a paper.

I picked it up and it read:

_Huge Party Tonight!_

_Chiron and Mr. D will be in NYC for the night. They have some business meeting for the strawberries or something. Aphrodite let them through just for that. They are leaving us unsupervised and Argus is driving them!_

_This is gonna be awesome!_

_Now here are the party locations around camp:_

_Big House, Hang out place_

_Beach, luau_

_Apollo cabin, Dance club_

_Ampitheater, Only ages 14 and up. _

_Courtesy of the Stolls and the wild partygoers of this camp!_

"That sounds kind of fun," Katarina said. "Let's find Damien, Tana, Flavia, and Maggie. They're gonna want in on this."

Katarina and Demetry walked toward the beach while I was thinking.

Percy's POV

I groaned.

Me and Annabeth were just sitting on the beach, talking about the Stoll brother's party tonight. Annabeth wanted to sit it out and stay in her cabin and work on some blueprint but I wanted us to go and have some fun.

She's been so stressed out since I came back. She needs to see her friends and live.

But now she was talking to a new arrival Roman girl. Her name is Maggie Riordan.

She has dark blonde midback length corkscrew curls in side ponytail and is wearing a grey hollister hoodie with white writing, white hollister shortsleeve shirt with grey writing, grey hollister capri sweatpants that roll up to the knew with holliser in white up the leg, and grey lowtop converse.

They were exchanging battle strategies and other smart suff that I didn't understand.

"So how did Athena, I mean Minerva meet your dad?" Annabeth asked after telling the story of her dad and Athena."

"Well, my dad's name is Rick Riordan," she said all perky, "He was a teacher at a school and she came over there one day and bam. I mean my dad is a brilliant writer. That's one of the reasons Minerva was attracted to him. He made a story for his actual son and he made a book out of it.

He is like the best writer of his generation, the decade, maybe even the century-"

"We get it! Your dad is some fantastic writer!" I said irritated. It's not like knowing who her dad was would affect me. **(Poor delusional Percy)**

Annabeth slapped my arm. "Don't be rude! She is a charming young lady who has excellent taste in blueprints," she says. I guess they were talking about one of her projects.

"Jeez Percy, you were a lot less "this" at the Roman camp," Maggie said.

"Well, my girlfriend wasn't- Oh," I said realizing what I just said.

Annabeth slowly turned around with anger in her eyes. Her beautiful grey eyes turned metallic silver with fire searing behind them.

"What?" She said with her breathing rising and dropping.

"I said, my girlfriend is the best!" I said holding up my arms.

"You were about to say you were a lot less "this," she waved her arms up and down. "When I wasn't around! So you were a lot less annoying, stubborn, and irritating without me Percy! Am I just holding you down!"

She was now hovering over me and I was on my back on the sand. "Well I had a lot of things to worry about at the Roman camp!"

"What is that supposed to mean!"

"I'm just saying I had a lot on my mind there!"

Her hand was on her forehead. "Tell me this Percy. Do you think i'm a buzzkill? Because it feels like you're trying to tell me that."

"Well, not exactly. You're really fun when we're talking about camp and stuff. But when we're talking about regular things-"

"Uggghhhh," She said as she stomped on my stomach. I was still invunerable so I was fine. But my chest started hurting as she walked away.

Leo's POV

"That's awesome," I said as I watched Damien, son of Vestia, control fire. He was like fourteen.

"You can do the same thing," he said.

"Yeah, but I've never been on the other side of the fire," I said in awe. He waved his head and his long black hair cleared the way for his blue eyes.

"It's cool how we can both do this. It's not often that a child of Vulcan or Vestia can do this."

"Yeah, it's been really weird when I do that around here, people think I will blow something up."

"I know the feeling," he said as he put out the fire.

"DAMIEN!"

I saw a girl with black hair with side bangs with one red highlight, wearing a shirt saying "Do you believe in magic?" And she was pissed.

"What the Pluto are you doing?" she said taking his hand and dragging him away.

"What, Santana?" he asked.

"Hanging out with Greeks, they're disgusting," she scoffed.

"We are not!" I yelled.

"Exhibit A." she said. "Let's go."

"Hey don't talk to Leo that way!" Troy cut in. Gwen was playing with the pegai. We were near the pegasus stables because we thought she would feel more at home.

"What are you gonna do?" Santana said getting all up on her face. "Greek."

"This!" she threw a punch at her face but me and Damien managed to grab them away from each other.

Finally they stopped struggling and turned. Santana went off to the Big House and troy got Gwen and walked to the Poseidon cabin.

"Come on!" They said in unison.

He followed sadly and looked back. "We can still hang out, right?" he said.

"I don't know man," I said. It was kind of like being in a cliche movie. Only we're dudes. We can't have any contact each other or anything. A bromance like mine and Jason's. Only we have a special connection through the fire.

"But we're gonna make it work," I said smiling.

"Yeah we can do this!" Damien said. "They're not the boss of us!"

"Damien!" Santan called.

"Leo!" Troy yelled.

"Yes Ma'am," we both said.

I made it inside the Poseidon cabin and found this girl with luscious black hair, golden earrings, a brown jacket, and a white blouse. She was hot.

"Where's Percy?" she asked with her hands on her hips.

"He's out with Annabeth, who are you?"

"Name's Flavia, daughter of Venus, and soon to be girlfriend of Percy Jackson."

"But he's going out with Annabeth, daughter of Athena, and current girlfriend of Percy Jackson," I said.

"We'll see tonight," she said. Then she walked out the door.

"That was random," Troy said. "What's going to happen tonight?"

I noticed a flyer on Percy's door. We looked at it and it was for the party.

"Sounds fun, wanna go?" Troy asked. "Hazel will take Gwen by tonight."

"Yeah sure. I mean what could be so bad about tonight?" I said trying to sound optimistic.

Back to Leonardo's POV

"Keg party! That's what this is! i figured it out," I said feeling proud of myself. "The Stolls are supposedly notorious party throwers. The amphitheater is where the beer and alcohol will be! That's why it's so wild!"

I looked back and found that they left.

"Fine, I guess we'll see what will happen tonight," I said as I walked over to the Big House to change into my clothes for tonight.

**WHOOO! Three day weekend for my school! So if you want to see the next chapter REVIEW!**

**I actually got the idea for the next chapter from an episode from "How I Met Your Mother." **

**Don't worry AcademicGames, I will update Leo's Story, High School is Forever, basically all of my stories. But this one will depend.**

**The party will have many surprises for the demigods. There will also be fluff! Lots of Fluff at some points!  
**

**I wonder what will happen next chapter?  
**


	22. Chapter 22: Surprises

**I just updated my other story and I couldn't think of anything. Then I start writing this and all of these ideas pop into my head. I don't know how I do it.**

**I just think of random things and put it in this story. Tell me if this is funny because I want to make this a funny story as well as romantic.**

**Get ready, because this is all in Annabeth's POV. **

**Warning: Remember this is a story. Do not drink underaged. Juice boxes are way cooler. That's all I have to say.**

**I do not own PJO, HoH, or anything else I did not makeup.**

Annabeth's POV

Tonight was the party. I could hear people talking and dancing from inside my cabin. I was alone, working on blueprints and designs.

I was still the architect of Olympus so I was still working. And with Percy back I didn't have to go around making sure he was okay.

I was finishing the design for an arch with the names of all of those who died in the war engraved on it, when Percy walked in with his friend Stan. **(Stan is an OC created by me in my other story.)**

They were both dressed in suits. Percy was in a navy blue suit and Stan was in black. Stan had dark black hair, bright blue eyes, and an infectious smile. I hated him. He was a great guy, it's just that he was sort of a player.

His dad was Eros**(He's the son of a titan in my other story, but I won't do that here.)**

"Dude, I have a girlfriend," Percy said to Stan.

"We're still on thin ice about that," I said loud. I was still mad at him for what he said at the beach. I was fun when i wanted to be. Just because I like to study and read a lot doesn't mean I'm not fun. **(That goes for everyone!)**

"I'm just saying dude," Stan said. "The easiest way for you to get a girl is telling them you're the savior of Olympus. Girls will fall in line for you. People would do anything you want, no one would mess with you."

"I don't roll that way," Percy said. "And why the heck are we wearing suits!"

"To show people we are different! There's nothing like wearing a suit to a crazy teen party to show that you are different from the crowd. Plus, you're my wing man. A two person army."

"Going to pick up girls, Percy?" I said turning my chair and crossing my legs.

"Of course not," he said slapping Stan in the face. "This guy is an idiot."

"Hey, I am a genius when getting women," Stan said. "Come on Perce let's go to the Big House."

"Hold on, are you sure you don't want to come Wise Girl?"

"I'm sure, Percy," I said and turned back to my design.

"My name?"

"Yes, I said your name, why?"

"Are you still mad at me?" Percy said coming up and hugging me. He placed his lips on my neck and I could practically feel Stan groaning at us.

"Yes I am Percy. You called me boring."

"Whoa, dude. You said that?" Stan cut in. "Not cool."

"I'm actually starting to like you Stan," I said with Percy getting up.

"I didn't say you were boring."

"It was _implied_," I said. "Besides, architecture requires you to focus. Sometimes I just use what comes to mind. Whatever runs through your mind becomes the art. Right now, my mind is running through images of you falling off a cliff."

"You know what, forget it. Let's go Stan," Percy said. They closed the door and I was left alone.

I continued working for like ten minutes, but my thoughts about Percy grew and I crumpled my paper. I laid my head down and groaned. I got back up, got a new paper and pencil and told myself to focus. A great idea came to me.

I was about to draw it when the door flew open and Percy's little sister walked in. Skylar always complained how her name sounded like a guy's. She was wearing a dark blue green shirt, a white boyfriend blazer, gray skinny jeans, and a white scarf. She had Percy's same sea green eyes and had brown hair.

"Why are you wearing a boyfriend blazer? You don't have a boyfriend," i said admiring her outfit.

"I never will with Percy around, but i don't feel like being hit on and let's face it, it's cute."

I nodded and went back to work. But she took my pencil and the cup I used to keep them.

"Get dressed, we're going to the Big House," she said.

"I have to work, now give me my pencils."

"No, and- What does this say? 'World's Best Architect'," Skylar said trying to read my cup.

"Percy got it for me, he also made me one that says 'My favorite Wise girl'" I said remembering the misshapen cup he made during arts and crafts.

"Ick, now you two are making gifts for each other. Why aren't you at the party?" Skylar pouted.

"I have to work."

"You don't _have_ to work. You want to work. And I don't find that healthy so get dressed we're going to the Big House," Skylar repeated and pushed my chair to my dresser. She found some clothes for me and I put them on reluctantly.

Instead of my teddy bear pajamas, I was now in a short white boyfriend blazer, a black ruffled shirt, some gold necklaces, and navy blue skinny jeans.

"But I don't wanna go," i groaned as Skylar pushed me out of the Athena cabin. "Can't we just stay inside, put on our pajamas and watch Grey's Anatomy?"

"That sounds awesome, but we need to get you out of the books. This party is the perfect chance to get your mind off of things, including my stupid brother," sheb said.

"You heard about that?"

"The whole camp did. You two are the top gossip, now get in the damn manor!"

I was holding on to the edges of the doorway of the Big House to prevent going inside. Skylar finally pushed me inside and I groaned.

The living room of the Big House was configured into a kind of bar. The furniture was still there but the side with the book shelves were replaced with booze and a bar counter. The place was pretty mellow. Nobody was crazy drunk like you would expect.

There were even nymphs and harpies serving some food. It was actually a real hangout spot. People were just talking and drinking some beer or martinis.

Skylar and I didn't get any alcoholic drinks and just drank some water and sat at the bar. We started talking and looked around at the people there.

"What are we doing here?" I asked after a while.

"We're just hanging out, clearing your head, taking your mind off of Percy," Skylar replied.

"Percy Jackson? The savior of Olympus?" a girl sitting next to us asked. She was wearing a light pink dress that reached her lower thigh.

"Yeah, that's our Percy. I'm sure you've heard of him," Skylar said.

"Heard of him, he was here. He even went to the beach with my friend Flavia," the random girl said. I sat up straight. Percy told me about Flavia. She was a daughter of Venus that never actually met him. She just told people that they were the perfect match and they would be together one day.

The delusional fool.

"Why did they go to the beach?" I asked sipping my drink.

"'Cause Percy kind of hit on her," the girl said like it was obvious.

I did a spittake. Was Percy doing this to annoy me? "What happened exactly?" I asked.

From what she told us, this is what happened:

_This girl, Tiffany, and Flavia were just talking and laughing when Percy, aka Stan went up to them and claimed he was the savior of Olympus._

_"Hi Percy Jackson, savior of Olympus," Stan said to the girls. Stan must've tried using that line he told us started a simple conversation._

_Then the real Percy came._

_Stan said he had to go, probably to split before Percy told them the truth._

_The girls asked Percy who he was._

_Percy looked back to Stan who was leaving and said, "I'm Percy Jackson, savior of Olympus. I believe you met my friend Stan. He was just lying to you two to get you into bed."_

_They both gasped and Percy said, "The real Percy Jackson, aka me, would never do that to two lovely ladies like you."_

_He smiled, his genuine melting smile and they both giggled. "Listen, would you want to go to the luau at the beach with me?" he asked Flavia._

_"Sure," she said._

_And they both walked out, leaving Tiffany alone to tweet about them meeting Percy._

"That bastard!" Skylar said. "He's dating my friend here."

"Really?" Tiffany said. "Because he told us..."

_Percy said, "I'm not in a relationship."_

I was trying to contain my anger. "Come on Skylar, we're going to the beach." I grabbed her hand and we were off.

The beach was filled with campers and some of the Apollo kids were playing music. There were tiki torches, a snack table, volley ball, and more. I looked around for my boyfriend.

There were so many people dancing I couldn't see anything. It was a place those guys from Jersey Shore would go to.

Finally, I found Nico. I pulled him aside to a quieter area and he just slumped along.

"What's the matter with you?" I asked noticing his sadness.

"I just had a talk with Jason, and I think I should stay friends with Jez."

"Then why are you sad?"

"It's just-"

"Never mind that for now. Have you seen Percy?"

"The savior of Olympus?" Some dude said. He waved hold on to his friends and said, "Yeah he was here."

Nico had no clue Percy was here so I listened to the party dude.

Based on his memories, here' what happened:

_Percy and Flavia were dancing, like dirty dancing. She was grinding on him and he was drinking a beer at the same time._

_The dude, Carlos, went up to him and said, "Way to score, bro!"_

_Percy made a thumbs up and said, "Name's Percy Jackson, savior of Olympus."_

_Carlos said, "You guys should go to the Apollo cabin and dance. It's wild over there!"_

_"Thamks for the heads up man!" Percy said._

_Flavia stopped grinding and said, "You like dance clubs?"_

"Percy hates clubs," I said as Carlos told us the story. But he told us this:

_"I love clubs!" Percy said. "Let's get out of here!"_

_And they were off to the Apollo cabin._

Now, Skylar and I were going to the Apollo cabin. I took out my phone and called Stan. We weren't supposed to have phones, but this was an emergency.

"Hello?" he said.

"Where's Percy?"

"Working," he said and he hung up.

I groaned for like the seventh time tonight. We opened the door of the Apollo cabin and found that the beds were all gone and the floor was made up of panels that changed colors. There was a dj at the end and the music was Live it Up by Group 1 Crew. **(Love that song!)**

I looked around for Percy. Once again, no luck. I decided to try a different tactic.

"Anyone seen the savior of Olympus?" I yelled out into the crowd.

"I have!"

It was Butch. You know, the huge Iris dude. "You never told me that your boyfriend was such a jerk, Annabeth!"

"I didn't even know! What happened?"

Once again, here's what happened:

_Percy and Flavia walked through the door and Flavia was apparently very drunk._

_"Hey dude!" Percy tapped Butch's shoulder. "Name's Percy Jackson! Savior of Olympus!"_

_"Aren't you with Annabeth?" Butch yelled over the music._

_"I have no idea what he's talking about!" Percy said to Falvia._

_"Let's go to my cabin!" Flavia yelled into Percy's ear. _

_"Okay!" Percy said. He gave Flavia a piggyback ride and he ran out the door._

Now I was storming off to the Aphrodite cabin. Percy is dead. Skylar pushed me, but I kept moving forward.

"Let's think about this Annabeth!" she said planting her feet, but I couldn't be stopped.

"He's cheating on me Skylar, him and the bitch are dead!" I told her.

"Fine, I'll take the bitch and you take invulnerable Percy," Skylar said as we reached the Aphrodite cabin.

I slowly opened the door.

And my eyes widened.

**Now read the line under the arrow, I don't want you people to see this part while reading the line above this.**

** l**

** l**

** l**

** l**

**\/**

Stan.

That's who was sitting on the bed making out with Flavia.

He looked up and told Flavia to hold on.

"What are you two doing here?" Stan asked nonchalant.

"Where's Percy?" I asked stunned.

"I told you," he said. "Working."

Then he told us what happened:

_Percy did talk to the girls first. _

_"Hey, Percy Jackson savior of Olympus," Percy said, seeing if the line actually worked. It did. He started talking to Tiffany and Flavia. Then Stan came and Percy pulled him aside._

_"Dude, the line worked!" Percy said. _

_"That's great! So you going out with one of them?"_

_"Of course not! I have Annabeth," he said sadly. "You know what I'm gonna go to her cabin and help her with her project."_

_"But dude. You have two hotties right here."_

_"Annabeth means much more to me than any other girl," Percy said. And he left._

_"Who are you?" Flavia asked._

_Stan looked back to check if Percy was still there. "__I'm Percy Jackson, savior of Olympus. I believe you met my friend Stan. He was just lying to you two to get you into bed."_

"And that's what really happened?" I asked.

"Yes, now please leave. I don't know how long it'll be until this girl passes out with all the alcohol in her."

And then me and Skylar walked out.

Skylar looked at me and said, "So what are you gonna do now?"

I smiled at her and said, "I'm gonna go see my boyfriend."

I ran off to the Athena cabin and sure enough, Percy was there. My Seaweed Brain. He was sitting on my chair working like I was an hour ago. I walked up quietly and gave him a hug like he did to me.

"Hey," I whispered in his ear.

"Hey yourself," he replied. "How was the party?"

"It was okay. Went to most of them looking for you."

"What?"

I told him about Skylar and I's wild chase after him and finding out it was Stan in the end. When I was done he said, "Sounds like him. Did you have fun?"

I resumed hugging him. "Not without you."

"Then let's go have some fun."

He got up and got his tie for his suit. As he was struggling with it, I looked at what he was working on. At the top of the desk was a large strip of paper that said, "What runs through my mind 24/7 365."

The rest of the papers were all pictures of a certain girl with golden hair and grey eyes. They were all of me doing simple things like sitting at a table working, watching tv, listening to music, reading a book. They were actually done in stunning detail. Not professionally drawn, but they were beautiful **(I have a link on my profile of what the pictures looked like) **He thought about me all the time.

I looked back at him and he had the door opened for me.

"Ready?" he asked.

I took all of the pictures and put them in a sea green folder. I got a sharpie and labeled the folder _What runs through my Seaweed Brain's head _this was definitely not going in the trash.

I looked back at him and said, "Ready."

**This took me forever to type! I should probably leave it there. For you people to relish in the fluffiness that is Percabeth.**

**But you've read enough of this story to know I can't end a chapter without some kind of cliffhanger ending that will make you want to review to find out what happened.  
**

Chosen Hero's POV

The next morning...

It was 7 a.m.

Everything was cleaned up byu the harpies and everyone was pretty much dead with exhaustion. The camp was silent. Chiron and Mr. D wouldn't be back until noon, so no reason to wake up early.

The party was on until like 2 a.m. in the morning.

In the Zeus cabin...

Jason was on the floor with his shirt off, just waking up. His head was hurting with a major hangover. He stood up and looked at his bed. He couldn't breathe.

There was a girl there with chocolate brown hair. She was covered with blankets so Jason couldn't tell if she was fully dressed or not.

There was also a pineapple on his dresser. He focused on the girl.

He knew only two girls with hair like that: Piper and Reyna.

What happened last night?

**More happened at the party. Much more. Especially when Percy and Annabeth came back. **

**Things that would blow your mind!**

**Review and I'll update to tell you what happened.**

**P.S. Both of these scenarios were from How I Met Your Mother, which I do not own.  
**


	23. Chapter 23: Mystery Girl Saga part 1

**Yes, it is I, Chosen Hero.**

**Considering the amount of reviews I have received, I have decided to award you people with another chapter. This will not be the conclusion of the mystery girl though. Just a little background. In fact, the night will be covered in several chapters.**

**I would like to call these next few chapters, the mystery girl saga.**

**Do not read this chapter if you did not read the previous chapter.**

**I do not own PJO, HoH, or anything else I did not makeup.**

Jason's POV **(During the night of the party)**

"Are you sure we can just have a party here?" I asked Leo as we walked to the BIg House.

Not to sound conceited, but we looked hot. I was wearing a red shirt under a nice black collared jacket and he was wearing a dark green jacket with an orange shirt under. Imagine that with two in shape and good looking guys and you had us.

"I'm not so sure, but I like it!" he said.

"I'm not sure if this is a good idea. Maybe we should be one of the campers that stays inside," I said turning back. But he grabbed my arm and pulled me forward.

"Dude, you're too uptight. You need this night out," he said to me.

We entered the Big House and saw Nico, Troy, and Dakota at a booth. Dakota was much more tolerant of Greeks than Hazel and the others.

"Hey guys!" Leo said sitting next to Troy. "What are doing with us, Dakota?"

"Hey, I'm okay with Greeks, I'm not okay with some Aphrodite girl flirting with mone of my best friends," she said taking a sip of her appletini.

"Piper doesn't flirt with me," I said defensively. Does she?

They all groaned and rolled their eyes. "Have we had that intervention yet?" Nico asked.

"We have that scheduled in four days, the night before the dance," Troy said.

"Okay, just checking."

"What intervention?" I asked curiously.

"Not important now," Dakota said. "So, where do you guys want to go now?"

The bartender came over and said, "Here you go guys, just to get you started." He placed five cups of blood red shots on the table. "On the house."

He left and we stared at the shots.

"Are these spike or something?" I asked cautiously.

"Maybe. Jim over there makes his own shots and tests them out on the customers," Nico said examining the shot.

"Is that legal?"

"Probably not."

"Are we actually gonna drink these?" I asked stirring the drink.

"No," we all said at the same time.

"So are we going to the luau or dance club first?" Dakota asked.

"I kind of wanted to check out the amphitheater. It was all mysterious in the flyer. May be it's really cool,"NicoI said.

"Or really lame," Leo said.

"You know guys, I think I'm gonna go back to my cabin. I'm not that into the whole party scene," I said getting out of the booth.

"Oh come on Jason. Lighten up. We're just gonna have some fun," Troy said encouraging me to sit back down.

"I don't think so guys."

"That's his problem," Nico said and waving his pointed finger at me. "He thinks too much. I bet these shots were a gift from the gods telling him to not think, but do."

He lifted a shot and handed it to me.

"I'm not gonna do the shot."

Nico pulled me down to the seat and they all chanted "DRINK!" , except Troy who didn't approve of this peer pressure.

I took one and they said, "DRIIIIIINNK!"

They kept chanting and I took another.

"It doesn't even matter! I've been through the toughest of training! The Romans are the most resiliant people. We can withstand anything!"

I took another shot and they kept chanting.

"This brain, is like a well-oiled machine. Nothing can stop it from functioning!"

The whole place was now chanting and I took another shot. One more to go.

"I'm still here! I am not going to get drunk just from five measley shots! I fought the toughest monsters out there!"

I took the final shot and the Big House cheered.

"And if you think that five shots can take me down you are dead-"

That's when everything went black.

**The next morning...**

I woke up with an aching head. I looked down and i had no shirt on. I was still wearing my pants, but the floor was freezing my back. I sat up and rubbed my head. Major hangover.

I stood up and looked at my cabin. Several things were knocked down. My ankle was sprained and I fell. I started hopping and put my hand on the bed.

That was when I found my shoulder was dislocated and I screamed in pain.

Then I heard a groan come from my bed.

There was a girl there.

I just stood there.

There I was, half naked and staring at a girl on my bed. Her back was facing me so I could only see her chocolate brown hair. She was also covered in blankets so I didn't know if she was dressed or not.

She could be Piper, Reyna, or some other girl I didn't know.

I had to find out.

It would be so simple. Just walk to the other side and see her face. I could also wake her up, but you're never supposed to wake someone up when they're sleeping so soundly.

I tip toed to other side. I was about to see her face. The girl who was on my bed right now was...

She turned so that her face was on the matress.

Dammit, so close.

Now I was forced to wait until she woke up. I pulled up a chair and watched her. I don't know why, but it was kind of nice just to watch the mystery girl sleep. This girl had some affect on me. Which, only reinforced my idea of it being Piper or Reyna.

I tried to remember the last possible thing from last night. My head started hurting and I couldn't remember what happened.

I looked for my shirt and it was on the other end of the room. I walked over and lifted it up. There were holes in them. I walked over to my jacket and there were burn marks.

This was odd.

Now that I looked more closely around the cabin, there were things out of place. There was a renaissance sword, a kimono, a lion mask, a bouquet of flowers, a white robe, a karaoke machine, a moon mask, a barett, a pink umbrella, and a cart from a toy train.

Just then, the door flew open.

"Party! Hardy!" Leo yelled as he walked in.

I tackled him and the mystery girl groaned. I quickly got up and covered her head lightly with a pillow so Leo couldn't see her.

He got up and said, "Dude! What the-"

I tackled him again and I pulled him outside. I grabbed a shirt from the ground and put it on. I closed the door and said, "Dude, what happened last night?"

"You don't remember? Well you did have all those shots. It was crazy man! Let me tell you the story...

* * *

Leo's POV

"We were at the bar..."

_"I can't believe he did it!" I said as Jason passed out on the table. "If only he stayed awake for us to do other things!"_

_Just then he woke up. "I'm alive!" he said like the scientist who made frankenstein._

_"Yes, you are! Now let's go to some parties!" I said._

_Jason stood up on the table and we all stared in awe._

_"I love everyone here!" he yelled. Everyone raised their glass and cheered. He stepped forward but there was nothing there and he fell. "I think I sprained my ankle, but I'll let sober Jason handle that!"_

"So that's how I got the sprained ankle!" Jason said.

"Hold on, it gets better..."

_Nico and I lifted him up we dragged gim outside._

_"This is what happens when you have too many drinks," Troy said._

_"Yeah, we should've listened to you," I said with a pouty face. That got me a stroke from her delicate hands on my arm. It felt like I was melting, man i sound like a girl who has liked someone since forever and cherished everything._

_We dragged him to the beach and he said, "What are we doing here?"_

_"We're gonna dance and have fun," I said to him._

_We danced for a while, until Jason started to pass out again. Dakota and Troygot tired of the party and brought him to his cabin. Then the two went back to their bunks and slept._

_

* * *

_

Jason's POV

"And you slept soundly and never did anything else," Leo said smiling.

"But neither of them have a brown hair like the girl in my bed!" I closed my mouth after that.

His eyes got wide and he ran to the door. He opened it and poked his head in. He closed it and his mouth was wide open.

"Who is that!" he asked.

"I don't know! I was hoping you knew!"

"Listen to me Jason, Dakota and Troy didn't do a very good job tucking you in last night. You came back to the party but no one saw you."

"What! Why didn't you tell me!"

"I wanted to laugh in your face and tell you what happened later."

"So what happened?"

"I was with you through most of the night. _Until_ we went to the amphitheater. That's when i lost you. You had some run-ins with some friends but you always came back to the party."

"So they all failed when bringing me to my cabin?"

"Yes and we had some weird adventures, so here is what happened throughout the entire night..."

Leo was about to tell me when Nico popped in and gave me a bear hug.

"Thanks man!" he said still hugging me.

"For what?"

"For coming back and talking me into dating her!"

"Date who?"

"Lina!"

"I thought you liked Jez, you know i was drunk last night so I was probably saying gibberish."

"You don't remember?"

I leaned back on the wall of my cabin and banged my head. "I don't remember anything from last night after I drank the shots. What did I do?"

"Well you came back once Troy and Dakota tucked you in. They went to bed, but you stayed up...

* * *

Nico's POV

_I wasn't so sure about me and Jez. _

_I wanted to be more than friends, but she seems to want to stay in the friend zone. I found her dancing with some guys and I just sat in a chair and sipped my beer._

_I was in the corner of the beach. I didn't really like the party scene either, but I didn't want to be alone and depressed in my dark cabin._

_After seeing what happened to Jason, I'm not about to take shots to lighten up._

_"I'm back, bitches!"_

_Jason stood at the top of a small sand hill. He started dancing and grabbed a drink. He started some weird conga line and made it to me. He stepped out of the front of the line and joined me._

_"Hey man, how's the whole emo thing going?" he said like a stereotypical drunk man. His voice was hoarse at times, his words were kind of jumbled together, and he swung his arms around a lot._

_"I'm not emo."_

_"Oh yeah, that whole controversey about you being emo or not. That's cool," he took another sip. _

_"Dakota, Troy you have failed me," i said out loud._

_"They're not here. They tried to tuck me in, but I came right back! Hey Leo!" Jason said as Leo came over to us._

_"You're back! Troy and Dakota have failed us, Nico."_

_"Let's go dance and stuff," Jason said. He went with Leo and they continued to limbo, play volleyball, and other stuff. Jason took a break and went over to me._

_"So dude, how are things with you and Jez?"_

_"They're okay we're- You're drunk. Why am I telling you this?"_

_"Maybe cause it's easier to tell someone who won't remember. Just let your feelings out, man. I'll speak the truth and you speak the truth."_

_"You are deep when you are drunk. Okay, here goes..." I told him about how I felt about Jez. How I didn't know if she felt the same way. He stood up._

_"HEY EVERYONE!" he yelled._

_People stopped talking, drinking, playing._

_"Is there a Jezebel Lawerence here?"_

_I tried to pull him down but his feet were glued to the sand._

_"I'm right here," Jez said raising her hand. People made way for her to see us._

_"Listen, my friend Nico here, is one of the greatest guys here. Am I right?" he yelled to the crowd. I heard a lot of girls cheer and i wanted to die. "Well is he in the friend zone with you, or not?"_

_There was a lot of talking now._

_"I didn't know he felt that way about me," she said. _

_"Well you do now, miss Lawrence. Now tell my friend yes, or no," Jason pointed to me and i just waved._

_People were saying "Yes" and "No"._

_"I just want to stay friends Nico, I'm sorry."_

_"It's okay," I said sadly._

_"Okay now that that conflict is resolved, get back to the party!" Jason yelled. Everyone did. Jason patted me on the back and told me there were plenty of fish in the sea._

_I just nodded and he said, "Listen man, Jez is just another heartbreak that will lead you to the girl of your dreams. You're on your way to finding her. Heck you may have met her already. She's out there man. And she's going to find you one day."_

_"You are really deep when you're drunk."_

_"Let's hope that doesn't bit me in the ass later tonight."_

"It did," Leo cut in.

"Really, how?" Jason asked him.

"I'll tell you later, go on Nico."

_Jason left and I just sat in my chair alone. I looked around and saw a certain blond. Lina was sitting in her own chair at the other side of the beach. I don't know how I saw her so far away, but I did. My heart beat harder than usual._

_This is crazy._

_But I got up and walked through the crowd. All the way to Lina. She just looked up and said, "Hi."_

_"Hi."_

_"That was quite a show," she said smiling._

_"I'm glad someone enjoyed it."_

_"Didn't you skate with her after our date?"_

_"Yup, and while we're talking about that date."_

_"How it was a complete disaster?"_

_"Yes, and that I would really, really, really, really, really, REALLY, want to go out with you again."_

_"Are you begging me to go out with you?" _

_"I know it's sad, but my friend over there told me that I would find my dream girl one day and that she would find me. But maybe I'll try finding her, even if it means i have to beg her to go out with me," I said on my knees._

_"Say yes," jason said passing by us._

_"I'll think about it," Lina said getting up and walking away._

_"Yeah! You're in!" Jason said patting me on the back._

_"We'll see," I said watching her leave._

_"I'm sleepy," Jason said and he collapsed on the ground._

_I carried him to his cabin and put him on his bed._

"But you're not dating," Jason said to me.

"There's more, here's what happened after you went to sleep," i said excitedly.

"He didn't fall asleep," Leo said.

"I saw him go to sleep."

"Well you didn't do a very good job because i saw him again!" Leo said.

"So that was you I saw at the club!"

"Was I with a girl?" Jason asked.

"What?"

He nodded his head to t he door. I peeked inside and saw a girl on his bed.

"There's a girl on your bed!"

"I know! I just don't know who it is. Now Leo, tell me what you know."

"I would, but this is getting interesting. I met you at the Big House again..."

* * *

Jason's POV

I was listening to Leo's story again, but he was cut off by Thalia who went up to me and slapped my face.

**That's all you get for now!**

**I wonder why all those items were there? Some other things will also pop up. They all have their stories of drunk Jason, which one will tell us who the girl is?**


	24. Chapter 24: Mystery Girl Saga part 2

**Colbyn, Yes I do look at my reviews.**

**Okay, now that that's out of the way. You people read chapter 22 right? Because that's one of my favorite chapters. Percabeth fluff at the end of that one.**

**You people really want to know who the mystery girl is! And you know that I'm going to put as many twists and turns as I can to make you think it's Reyna, Piper, or someone else.**

**I do not own anything I didn't makeup.**

Jason's POV

I was just slapped by my big sister.

And her hand was monstrously strong. I felt my cheek and it was burning hot.

"What the hell?" I asked still feeling my cheek.

"That was for what you did yestersay!" Thalia yelled at me. I looked in my cabin to see if the mystery girl woke up from that. She didn't. She was still sound asleep.

"What did I do?" I asked returning. "Listen, I'm sorry but I was drunk-"

She slapped me again. "That's even worse than what you did! Underaged drinking, you're like mom when she was younger!"

"It was peer pressure! Blame these guys!" I said pointing at Leo and Nico. She slapped them too and we all had her handprint on our cheeks. "So what exactly did I do?"

Thalia's POV

"Well, my cabin didn't want to go to the party so we stayed in our cabin...

_"Come on people! This party will be fun!" i said to my hunters. They were all sharpening their arrows, carving the walls with their knives, and making collages of the most influential women in history._

_"We don't wanna go!" Phoebe said. She was on the ground helping other hunters shred pictures of Justin Bieber._

_"I want to shred pictures of Justin Bieber as much as the next girl," I said. They all nodded. "But we need to get out of this cabin! The guys here are actually pretty sweet."_

_"Phoebe says that the guys here demean women and we shouldn't socialize with them," a new hunter said. She was like 12 years old so her voice was kind of sqeaky._

_"Phoebe is wrong. These guys treat women with respect, dignity, and-"_

_"I'm back, bitches!"_

_I turned around and saw Jason standing in the doorway of the Artemis cabin holding a cup of some type of beer._

"Bah-haha-ha," Leo said falling on the floor laughing at Jason. Nico fell along with him.

"In the Artemis cabin?" Jason asked me.

"In the cabin of the goddess of maidens. With over thirty girls ready to kill any party dudes coming our way," I said.

_"What did you say punk?" Phoebe said angrily. The whole cabin stood up and drew their weapons._

_"This isn't the Apollo cabin," He said hoarse. "But we can still have fun!" Jason took off his jacket and shirt. All the girl pointed their arrows. I wanted to shoot him now. "You girls are fiesty! I like it!"_

_The hunters opened fire. But I managed to rush over to Jason and push him to the ground. But his shirt remained in the air and received the arrows. They made bullet holes._

"So that's how my shirt got all these holes," I said.

"Hold on, their revenge isn't over yet."

_"Run Jason!" I said. I pushed him out and we ran the Hades out of there. The firing stopped but we kept running._

_We made it to the dining pavilion and we caught our breath at the Zeus table. _

_"What's the matter with you Jason?" i asked furiously._

_"I'm not drunk if that's what you're implying," he said drunkily._

_"I would slap you, but you won't feel it, so I'm gonna wait until the morning."_

"Is that why you slapped me?" Jason asked.

"Partly, and to have you confess you drank. But you did something much worse later...

_"Are you gonna bring me to my cabin because I've been brought back twice and I always come back!" Jason said and raising his glass._

_"I guess not. But I better stick with you until you fall asleep."_

_"Kay," he was about to take another sip but I knocked it out of his hand._

_"Fine, I don't need that anyway," he said. Ans he took out his ECD, emergency communication device. He put in a number._

_"Who are you calling? That's for counselors when there's an emergency."_

_"This is an emergency. Hello, Reyna?"_

_"When did she get an ECD? Oh yeah, Chiron got her one."_

_"Yeah, it's Jason. I just wanted to say that I'm not sure if we're still meant to be. I mean I know we had a connection back at the Roman camp, but I think I'm in love with Piper. No, wait, I'm not. Or am I? I don't know, how I feel about you. Can you come to my cabin?"_

_"That's it," I said and snatched the ECD. "Hello, Reyna. Don't go to Jason's cabin."_

_And I hung up._

"Is Reyna the girl in my cabin?" Jason asked me.

I was surprised and ran into the Zeus cabin. There was girl with hair like Reyna's on his bed.

"There's a girl who looks like Reyna on your bed!" I said quietly.

"I know!"

"But you came back to the party," Leo said confused. "I even went to your cabin later that night, this doesn't make sense."

"That's right. Because the night wasn't over, I saw Jason with another girl. And it wasn't Reyna," I said.

"But who was it?" Jason asked.

"I don't know!"

"Hey guys!" Hazel said coming over to us. "Hey alcoholic!" she said to Jason.

Jason's POV

Oh great. Another person to bask in the glory of my drunk night.

"How was your night with Reyna?" Hazel asked me.

They all looked at me confused. "When were you with Reyna?" Leo asked. "I met up with you later that night, and there was no Reyna."

"How am i supposed to know! I don't remember a thing!"

"Well, i was with you! How can-"

"You weren't there when we met up with Jason," Hazel interrupted.

"What happened?" Thalia said. "Was it when I lost Jason?"

"You lost me!" I said.

"Boo hoo. Someone found you, go on Hazel."

Hazel's POV

"Reyna and I were at the Apollo dance club...

_"I feel like I should be with Gwen," I said to Reyna. The people dancing weren't exactly good or kid friendly. "This place is creeping me out."_

_"We have to at least try and get along," Reyna said. "Besides, if Leonardo can get along with these people, than I am at least going to fake it!"_

_She started talking to a group of Ares and Apollo girls. I just stood in the back nodding my head up and down to the music. I didn't drink. I had to set a good example for Gwen._

_"I'm back bitches!"_

_It was Jason. He danced inside and went over to Reyna. "Hey Reyna! Did you get my message!"_

_"What message?" Reyna said over the music._

"Holy crap," Jason said. "I didn't call her?"

"I still have no idea what you're talking about," I said. "Now back to the story...

_"Well it's a good thing you didn't get it, because it was a drunk dial! I said I didn't have my feelings realized for you yet!"_

_Reyna stopped dancing and stared at Jason. This is how it went down at the Roman camp. They would just stare into each other's eyes and they would click._

_But Jason was too drunk to stare into her eyes and turned around. He jumped back into the sea of faces._

_Reyna leaned on the wall next to me. "Why are we here?"_

_"To have fun."_

_"No I mean at this camp."_

_"To bring Percy back and to retrieve Jason."_

_"And we have only achieved one of those goals! I am going to achieve the other one!" and she ran off in Jason's direction._

"I saw you again later that night. You were talking to Leonardo about something. Then Reyna pulled you aside and you followed," I said.

Jason's POV

Okay, that settles it the mystery girl is Reyna.

Wow. Reyna.

I thoughht, or hoped it was Piper.

I grunted and said, "I better go wake up Reyna."

I was about to go through my cabin door when Leonardo came over and said, "Hey bro! And hey everyone else!"

"Hey," we all said.

"So Jason, how was Piper last night?" he asked.

I closed my cabin door. "What?"

"Last night. I saw you with Reyna and then you were with Piper, remember?"

"So i was with Piper last night too?"

"Yeah! You never told me what happened to reyna though," Leonardo said looking around at the stunned faces of my friends.

"So that could still be Piper," I groaned. I was back to square one.

"Who?"

I opened the door for him to see the girl on my bed.

"There's a girl on your bed!"

"We know!" we said in unison.

"Is her number the one on your arm?"

We all stopped breathing. I rolled up my sleeves and sure enough, there was a seven digit number under my burn brands.

We all stared at the mysterious number.

"Dude. Call it," Leo said in awe. "This is getting good."

**Yeah you thought it was Reyna for a second huh. Then I put in Leonardo and made you think it was Piper again. Who's number is that?**

**Find out in the next chapter.**

**Also, I am going to make another story, on top of the four I'm still writing :P **

**It's going to be a NicoxOC story. I figured if most people can make them work I'd give it a shot. Please read it once I write it :)**


	25. Chapter 25: Mystery Girl Saga part 3

**What the heck happened to the Heroes of Olympus part of Fanfiction! I looked for it and there was nothing! My stories are now on PJO, but I can't find them! I guess I'll have to update for them to be reposted.**

**Yes people it's so confusing that you love the story! And people I still haven't decided who the mystery girl is! I'm running it through my head, but if I choose Piper it'll be obvious, if I choose Reyna you'll all hate me, and if I choose a random girl you'll all want me to change it to Piper or Reyna.**

**It's a very hard decision. So I'm updating so you people won't kill me and it helps me bide my time.**

**Also, I made the new story! It's called "My rule: Never Grow Up" please check it out! It's about Nico di Angelo.**

**I do not own anything I did not makeup**

Jason's POV

Holy Zeus, who's phone number is this? We all looked at it in amazement. It was like the whole world stopped.

"Dude. Call it," Leo said in awe. "This is getting interesting."

"How come all the cool stuff happens to him?" Leonardo asked.

"Nothing cool happens to him, it's only when he's drunk cool stuff happens to him," Nico clarified.

I used the phone that Leo made at the forges(he can make anything) and dialed the number. I put it on speaker so we could all hear.

One ring.

Two rings.

"Answer the frickin' phone!" Thalia yelled in anger. Hazel cupped her mouth. I looked into the cabin to see if the girl woke up from her sleep. She didn't. But I heard a ringing. I looked to my bathroom. The sound was coming from in there.

I motioned for everyone to follow and they did. They heard the ring tone and we walked quietly into the cabin. We somehow made it to the bathroom without waking up the mystery girl (Will she ever wake up?).

I opened the door to the bathroom and we saw them.

Percy and Annabeth were inside the bathtub. Percy was holding Annabeth in his arms and she was leaning back on his chest. Her phone was in her hand. I did the only thing a man who was dying to find out who the girl in his bed was. I turned on the cold water.

Percy wasn't affected, but Annabeth leapt into the air and jumped on Percy's stomach.

Before either of them could yell, each of us grabbed their mouths. They all had bug eyes and we led them outside. But not before I noticed a box of brown hair coloring. That girl might not even have brown hair!

I grabbed the box as we headed out. The girl still didn't wake up(I am about to slap her awake! Except if it's Piper or Reyna. But I won't know until she wakes up!).

When we were far away enough from my cabin we let go of their mouths. After an earful of cursing, Annabeth said, "There was a girl on your bed!"

"I know!" I said. "And look at this!" I held up the box and they all stared.

"Well that narrows the girls down to every girl in camp," Thalia said. "And it better not be a hunter!"

"No promises," I said walking over to Annabeth and Percy. I ignored Thalia's death glare and said, "Why was your phone number on my arm?"

"I didn't want you to do anything stupid," Annabeth shrugged. "You kept running away so I figured if you got lost they would call me and I would pick you up."

"Well what happened to me last night?"

"Sup fellow party people!" Stan said as he popped open a can of coke. "That was so much fun last night! I can't believe that Jason scored not one, not two, but three girls! At least that's what I thought after seeing him with Reyna, Piper, and that one girl."

So I was with Piper too. But who's that other girl?

"Nico and Lina were making out like there was no tomorrow, nice score my man! I saw Leo and Damien crash that truck running away from Santana and Troy! And the highpoint of my night," Stan took Annabeth's phone and started messing with it. "A chick fight!"

There was a picture of Annabeth beating on some other girl.

"Don't you guys just love crazy teen parties that go haywire and a bunch of stuff happens," he sighed. "I don't know what happened in each one of those, but I'm glad I saw the endings of them!"

We looked at Nico, Leo, and Annabeth.

"What happened to you guys?" I asked breaking the silence.

**Yeah, not the best chapter. I just needed to update quickly because it's a school night and all. This also gives me a chance to focus on what other people were doing! Jason won't really be the star of the story in the next chapter.**

**I'll update in two days because i have to update my other stories, duh. I live in the west coast so I'm three hours behind the east coast.**

**So expect updates for CROSSROADS OF DESTINY, Distancing herself, High school is Forever, and MY RULE: NEVER GROW UP. Notice I caps locked the ones I wanted you people to read.**

**Especially, My rule: Never Grow Up.**

**I promise the next chapter will be better. Trust me, I'm Chosen Hero.**


	26. Chapter 26: Mystery Girl Saga part 4

**Hello loyal readers!**

**The reason I haven't been updating is at the author's note at the end of this chapter.**

**I do not own PJO or anything else I did not makeup.**

Leo's POV

"Can we get back to the mystery girl?" I said trying to change the subject.

"No, that can wait, she is sound asleep," Jason said irritated. "Let's get back to the fact you crashed a car," he turned to Nico, "you made out with Lina..."

"Yes I did," Nico said victoriously.

"Are you gonna tell us about that?" I asked.

"Nope."

"Well then, you got in a fight," Jason turned to Annabeth. She just blew a strand of hair from her face and stayed calm. "So what happened?"

"Well this is how mine happened...

_"The amphitheater is no doubt the best party place at camp!" I said to Damien. _

_We had just gotten back to Jason's cabin from the amphitheater where __***technical difficulties, not planned at all* **__Oh man that was awesome! I managed to run into Damien and we snuck out._

_"I can't believe we stole these renaissance swords from there!" Damien said. He held up his sword and did a little parry._

_"I can't believe they had renaissance swords!" I pointed my sword up._

_"Hey, where's Jason?"_

_I looked around and saw no one. After all the things that happened too. Oh well, someone will find him. The ampitheater was crazy, but I'm sure one of our friends will find him and bring him back. _

_"I guess he got left back, no worries though. We'll just wait until someone brings him back," I said landing on Jason's bed._

_"I guess," Damien said putting his sword down._

_We talked for a while about our separate camp lives, hobbies, things we've done with our awesome fire powers, what any other teens talk about._

_"So what's up with that girl you were with before? She was really uptight," Damien said. I shot up from the bed._

_"What do you mean? Are you talking about Troy?"_

_"yeah, she got all crazy just because Santana said you were goofy."_

_"She was just standing up for me."_

_"She didn't have to punch her in the face!" Damien was now standing with sword at hand._

_"Well, what about Santana? She wasn't very pleasant to be around either!" i said also standing. "She was actually kind of a bitch."_

_"Don't call her that!"_

_"She was a BE-ATCH," I said with extra emphasis. "What are you gonna do about it?"_

_He slapped my sword. i slapped back. We looked each other in the eyes. And we collided. We roamed around the cabin and knocked a few things down._

"That was you two!" Jason said. "I thought it was something else."

"You couldn't get freaky with a girl, Jason," Stan said. "Please continue, Leo."

"Who does this guy think he is?" Jason said. I have absolutely no idea who he was talking to. "I mean he's bee in this story for what, three chapters? I've been here for the whole time!"

"Who are you-" Jason stopped me by giving me the hand.

"Hold on, Leo. Yes?" he turned to the side. "Mhm. You're saying I'm breaking the fourth wall. You think this is the stupidest thing you've ever seen. But it's not as hilarious as a certain story on your favorites."

"Are you talking about me Jason?" Stan said.

"Can this guy understand us talking?" Jason said to the side. He was talking to no one. "Yes, he is a new character, but isn't he close enough to the main characters of this story that he knows we do stuff like this all the time? Like when Piper started singing and dancing during chapter four?"

"We can't use any of this material in the story!" Who the hell said that?

"No this is kind of funny keep this in the story," Jason giggled. "Okay, I'll take it from the top."

Jason cleared his throat:

_Even before he got electrocuted, Jason was having a rotten day._

"Too far back Jason!" I think I saw someone there. He looked like he was typing on a computer and was too lazy to backspace. He looked at me and I went back in character.

"So, Leo, despite the fact that Stan is wrong and I can totally get freaky with a girl," Jason gave a death glare to Stan, "please continue."

"Okay, I'll forget that happened. So Damien and I were getting serious in our sword fight...

_"I can't believe we didn't do this before?" I said as I jumped on the chair and slashed down. Damien ducked and said, "I know right!"_

_He pushed me off the chair and I fell on my back. He cut down and I blocked. Now it was a struggle for dominance. He started pushing down and said, "Leo, I am your father."_

_"Cut the crap!" _

_I overcame his sword and he took a few steps back. I got up and slashed. He fell and his sword went stray. It landed next to the angry faces of Troy and Santana. I dropped my sword on a random bed. _

_"What were you two just doing?" Santana asked taking a step forward. We both backed up._

_"Nothing."_

_"Are you sure? Because it looked like you two were having a sword fight?" Troy said grabbing the sword from the ground._

_"I was defending your honor," I have no idea why i said that._

_"I don't need you to defend my honor," Troy sounded dangerously calm._

_"And Damien, I told you to stay near the statue of __***More technical difficulties***__ and after that series of portraits we would go back to the Big House to talk to Reyna," Santana said. "But you just abandoned me at the ampitheater."_

_"I didn't mean to, it's just-"_

"It kind of gets fuzzy after that," I said. "I remember a lot of running and throwing of certain things. But I do remember what happened after we left that cabin...

_"Where did this red convertible come from?" I asked as I turned the ignition. The keys were left in the car and we couldn't run in account for the bruises. We had to nget away so we could eat some ambrosia._

_"Hurry they're coming!" Damien yelled._

_Two evil vixens were walking toward us. It was like one of those horror flicks. _

_"The car won't start!"_

_"They're getting closer!"_

_They were like zombies. Extremely hot zombies, but they still had the hunger for our flesh. _

_I started to hotwire the car the way they did in those action movies. The wires wouldn't spark._

_"Holy crap, they're close!"_

_I could smell the fruity aroma that only Troy produced. The wires finally sparked and stepped on the gas. The problem was that the car was in reverse so we hit a tree. I tried to move forward, but the girls were now right in front of us so I couldn't turn._

_"Every man for himself!" I yelled as i ran out of the car._

_"Wait! AAAAAHHHH!" I knew him well._

"And that's how we crashed the car into a tree."

"What happened to Damien?" Thalia asked.

"We'll find out when Troy or Santana wakes up. So how did you get into a chick fight?" I asked Annabeth.

"I'll tell the story," Percy stepped in.

Percy's POV

"So we got back to the party and met up with Jason-"

"Tell us that later, i wanna know what happened to Annabeth!" Thalia yelped.

"Thalia!" Annabeth protested.

"What? You never do anything this crazy!"

"Anyway," i said. "After Annabeth put her number on his arm we moved over to the dance club...

_"I think that Piper and Jason make a cute couple," Annabeth said. "I'm glad they were having a good time together at the beach."_

_"Yeah," i said. "Can you believe that that one guy said that Jason was the reacher in their relationship?"_

_"Do you even know what that means?"_

_"No," I said sadly._

_"Usually in a relationship, one person reaches after someone above them. That person is the reacher, and the other person is the settler because he/she settles for the lower person."_

_"Oh. So Jason really is the reacher."_

_"Yeah, I wonder what stupid thing he's gonna do next."_

_"Probably a huge float dedicated to piper."_

_Annabeth chuckled. Then a strange idea popped into my head._

_"Who's the reacher in our relationship?"_

_"What?"_

_"Who's the reacher between us?"_

_"I don't think we settle or reach for the other. I think we have a mutual reach and settle."_

_"But what if I had a gun to my head, who's the reacher?"_

_"You're invulnerable."_

_"But what if it was on my weak point?"_

_"No one knows your weak point except me. Are you saying I told someone?" Annabeth put one hand over her mouth._

_"No, hypothetically, someone found out my weak point and had a gun to it. Who's the reacher?"_

_This led to a very strange series of gun points and torture positions. Until finally..._

_"Okay, I have a gun on my weak point, our 2.4 kids have guns on their head, our eight grandchildren are about to be hanged, and the cast of Glee is piloting the plane we are all on and we are about to crash. Who's the reacher?"_

_She started to think. "And Oprah's tried everything?"_

_"She is working on a solution as we speak so answer the question!"_

_"I guess, I'm the settler-"_

_"How could you say that!" I stood up from the seat I was sitting in. She was still sitting down._

_"You just gave me a very complicated scenario that forced me to choose!"_

_"I've gotta go and find Stan!" _

_I stormed off. I walked over to my cabin and grabbed Stan before he started to go second base with Flavia._

_"Dude, I was so close!" Stan whined._

_"You'll get another girl. Now, tell me am I the reacher in my relationship with Annabeth?" I brought us outside on the patio of my cabin. _

_"That's it? Well of course you're the reacher! You're the savior of Olympus, but besides that you don't have much going for you. Annabeth is gorgeous, smart, and athletic."_

_"You're right. It sounds a lot simpler when you say it."_

_"It's what I do."_

_"Well I'm going to prove I'm not the reacher!"_

_"Yeah you do that Percy! I'm gonna go nail the girl in your cabin!"_

_"You're Percy!"_

_Flavia came outside and looked at us. _

_"No I'm Percy," Stan said straightening his tie._

_"I don't think so," Flavia pushed him out of the way and went to me. "I don't think you're a reacher."_

_"Really?" I was actually excited. I couldn't wait to show Annabeth that someone thought- mmphph! _

_Flavia pulled me to her and crashed my lips to hers. I quickly pushed her away and said, "AAAHHH!" I pointed at her and continued yelling. I went to the Big House and ordered a scotch. I drank it and Annabeth walked in._

_I had to tell her._

_I told her everything and she just nodded. "That was a very good lie Percy, I almost believed you."_

_"What! You don't believe me?"_

_"Oh yeah I do," she said sarcastically. "I'm gonna go and punch her in the face."_

_"I'll be back," I walked back to my cabin. _

_Few minutes later..._

_"And I didn't know you were going out. I just thought he liked you," Flavia said to Annabeth. Annabeth took off her necklaces._

_"But you still kissed me?" I asked._

_"Hey, i apologized!" Flavia exclaimed. Annabeth took off her scarf._

_"Well the important thing is, it happened. Let's just take this all in that someone other than Annabeth actually made a move on me." Annabeth took off her earrings and gave Stan her phone. "I am actually desirable. Not just another reacher."_

_"I am so so sorry, Annabeth. If there was-"_

_Annabeth punched Flavia in the face. _

_"No one kisses Seaweed Brain except me!" Annabeth pounced on her._

_"Annabeth!" I said. _

_"Out of the way Percy! You're blocking the shot!" Stan said using Annabeth's phone._

"And I never wanted to make Annabeth jealous again," I said like it was the end of a story.

"Nice story," Jason said. "Now let's get back to the girl in my bed."

Everyone went in agreement.

Then a thought clicked in my head. "What kind of car did you find Leo?"

"A red convertible Maserati Spyder, why?"

"Follow me."

We walked back to the convertible and my hunch was correct. Inside the driver's seat of the car was Apollo.

"Should I wake him up?" I asked.

**Public Service Announcement:**

**Nico di Angelo stands in front of your computer screen.**

**"Hi, I'm Nico di Angelo. You may know me from the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series. But I am also on Chosen Hero's other story, "Never Grow Up." The reason I'm here is because "Never Grow Up" is not getting as popular as he hoped. So he told me to tell all of you that he will be updating that and "Crossroads of Destiny" for a while.**

**Yes, you will not see where this story goes for a while."**

**Screen blacks out.**

**"But!"**

**Nico comes back. "If you read and review those stories, he might just update this story and you'll see where this story goes. They're good so it's not like a punishment or anything."**

**"The More You Know" pops up in a rainbow.**

**"By the way, he has decided who the mystery girl is, just thought you would like to know," and Nico goes away.**


	27. Chapter 27: Mystery Girl Saga part 5

***ANGELIC CHOIR* **

**WE HAVE REACHED 300 FRICKIN' REVIEWS! I would like to thank all of you who reviewed and made this story so popular!**

**No need to worry, I will update this story once again because I am currently revising, "Never Grow Up." Yeah, after a few of your reviews I realized it didn't really click at first. I was hoping it would be like "Being 14 is tough" love that story. The new story will be "Growing up sucks."**

**Anyway, to more important matters. GriffinRose, you are the 300th reviewer! You can do anything you want with the story! One thing. One thing will be in your hands to change or to add. For example, you can choose who the mystery girl is or something. Your own personal spin.**

**AcademicGames, you were the 200th reviewer and you still have the chance to change something. But GriffinRose could always change it back. **

**While you two think of that, let's see where this goes!**

**I do not own PJO or anything else I did not makeup.**

Jason's POV

Percy just led us to the red convertible that Leo crashed. Apollo was inside asleep. He was wearing athin white shirt and swim trunks. He smelled of alcohol and sweat. But that's not what caught my attention.

He had a sign in his hands.

It said, "I'll be back BITCHES!"

"Did I write that?" I asked. "It seems like something the drunk me would do."

"It's kind of your catchphrase," Leo said.

"Don't make me break the fourth wall on you," Jason said.

"What does that even mean?"

"Never mind that, you should wake him up Percy."

Percy shook the sun god. It was kind of weird seeing a god being woken up by a bunch of kids. Shouldn't the gods be able to control their level of drunkness? Then again they would have to go Mr. D and he would not be that kind.

Apollo's eyes shot open and he yelled, "I did not hit on you hunter!" We all stared at him as he raised his hands up in defense. He looked around and said,"Oh, it's just you guys. That was one crazy party."

"Yeah, what was up with the whole 'I did not hit on you hunter!" thing," I asked curiously.

"You don't remember?" he started rubbing his chin and got really close to my face. "Yup, you don't remember a thing."

"Did I have a girl with me?"

"Yeah, at the end of the night you went to your cabin with a girl. You never came back out. I can sense that all of you are doubting me, but I am a god and I know that he passed out on the floor before he did anything with the girl."

"Who is the girl?" I asked.

"The girl is..."

We all held our breaths and leaned in. We've been waiting forever to know this. This was all like a big tease in our faces.

"You know what, I think this would mean a lot more if i showed you," He snapped his fingers and a tv popped up next to the car. We all groaned and sat down.

What kind of snobbish and evil person would tease someone to this extent?

We started to watch the drunken night that I lived.

* * *

Chosen Hero POV

They skipped the parts they all told. Now to the part when Reyna found Jason.

Last Night...

Reyna went over to find Jason in the crowd. She pushed people out of the way and was called a couple of names. She didn't care. She just had to find Jason.

She found him at the dj part of the dance club. He was scratching a few records.

"This one goes out to my favorite party place at camp," he yelled into the microphone. "I'M BACK BITCHES!"

The people cheered. No idea why they would cheer to that.

Reyna pulled him aside and said, "Jason, are you drunk?"

"I may have taken one, two, maybe five shots," he said.

"Well, I guess now's a good a time as ever," she took a deep breath. "Jason, you know we've been best friends since I got to the Roman camp."

Jason just stood looking around the dancing people.

"Well, I have had these feelings for you for like, ever. I just never knew what you felt. So, what do you feel?"

"I have no idea what you just said," he said drunkily. "But i've got to tell you. I have had a certain feeling for you for a while. And I mean the romantic kind. I guess you could say I love you, but I'm still working out my feelings for Piper. So I don't know what to do about 'us'."

"So Piper is the problem?" she asked with an eyebrow raised.

"She is not a problem. She's more like a solution. She's the most beautiful and real girl at camp and I wouldn't change a thing about her."

Jason then proceeded to exit the dance club and went over to the amphitheater.

The amphitheater was, was... a museum?

But it had a punk rock twist. There was graffiti on the walls and statues and bands were playing every rock song imaginable.

What was really crazy was the exhibits were based on various parts of Greek mythology. There was even some renaissance art and Egyptian hieroglyphics. Imagine any artifact and any period of time and you were at the amphitheater. Add hundreds of drunk teens dancing, breaking things, and causing mass hysteria and you were definitely there.

They also had a kind of masked ball theme going on. Everybody was wearing a type of mask. Jason grabbed a random mask and put it on. He got a lion mask. Jason stole a white robe from a king model and grabbed a bouquet of flowers from a part of the renaissance age and threw it up in the air.

It was like the ending of a wedding when the bride throws the bouquet up in the air. When girls saw the flowers, they fought for it.

"You are such a beautiful bride."

Piper walked up to Jason. She was wearing a moon mask, a black jacket, a blue and white striped shirt, and skinny jeans. She wore no makeup or anything.

"Who the hell are you?" Jason asked. He had no idea who this girl was under the moon mask.

"I'm your guardian angel, now come on. Help me find Leo."

"How am I supposed to know where he is?"

"You stole the white robe he was wearing."

"That wasn't a king model?"

"If Leo was a king and was wearing no pants then yes it was a king model. Now come on," Piper grabbed his hand but he swatted it away.

"First off, if he got lost he's right here," Jason said stepping closer to Piper. She looked around.

"Where?"

"I'm lost too."

"No."

"I'm lost in your eyes. That sounded so much better in my head," he banged his head with his hand. "Anyway, I'm not going anywhere with you because I have a kind of girlfriend."

Piper's heart dropped. "Reyna?"

Jason started to drool. "What? Oh, sorry. I was lost in your eyes again. No not Reyna. It's this girl Piper. And if she was here right now. She'd kick your ass random hottie."

Piper was getting confused. "So you like me?"

"No, I like Piper. Or Reyna. I'm not sure. I called her."

Piper took out her ECD. It had one missed call. "I guess you called me instead."

"Did you listen to it?"

"No."

Jason grabbed the ECD and deleted the message. "Now you can't tell Piper that I'm having conflicting feelings for her, so, ha!"

Jason continued to laugh.

"I'm taking you home," Piper said. She was still thinking of what Jason had just said to her.

"Hey, did you not just hear my whole speech! Hey look it's Nico's brother," Jason went off to Leonardo.

Leonardo was holding a toy train. He was studying it. He assumed it was important.

"Hey Leonardo!" Jason yelled over.

"Sup."

"Give that train," Jason yanked a cart out of his train.

"Dude! I was gonna give that to Gwen!"

"Oh, sorry. Tell you what I'll steal you that karaoke machine," Jason snuck behind the dj at the Egyptian part of the museum. There was a karaoke bar on the other side. Someone was singing Don't Stop Believing and Jason just went up and tore out the machine. People jeered and Jason ran away.

"Here you go, no need to thank me."

"Okay. This is broken and short-circuiting, but thanks. Where did you get that number?"

Jason looked at the number on his arm. "I don't remember. I remember complaining to two people about my love life and some dude called me a reacher. Then I came over here. It's a real blur I think that I'll forget about it."

"I saw you with Reyna at the club, and then with Piper here. You a player or something?"

"No, I'm a nice guy. At least most of the time. Sometimes a real jerk."

"You drunk?"

"Does a bear shit in the woods?"

"I'm taking you back to your cabin."

Leonardo dragged a struggling Jason outside. He was halfway there when a flash of light emerged next to a tree. Apollo's convertible appeared and Apollo got out.

"Sweet party you guys got here! I'm in!" Apollo said. "What are you doing to this guy?"

"He got me this karaoke machine and I'm bringing him to his cabin."

"No problem," Apollo transported the cart, the machine, the bouquet, the robe, and the lion mask. "I like your catch phrase man. I'm back bitches!"

"Here," Jason took a sharpie from the pocket of Leonardo's shirt, because he's awesome, and wrote "I'm back bitches!" on Apollo's shirt.

Jason then proceeded to take this chance and ran back to the amphitheater.

He then went over to the Japanes dynasty part and put on a kimono. He walked around for a bit until he made it back to the dance club by mistake.

"I'm back-"

Jason waited.

"BITCHES!" the crowd yelled in response.

"Glad you're mixing things up a bit," a girl sitting at the bar said. She had brown hair and was wearing a gold and black dress. "Name's Flavia. I just got back from a really bad fight."

"I could tell from the black eye and bruises."

"How could you see behind my barett and moon mask?"

"I could tell."

"Jason!" Reyna came over. She was holding a moon mask too. "Wanna go to the amphitheater with me?"

"Hey Jason!" Piper came over too. She was still wearing her moon mask. "Wanna- oh hey Reyna."

"I'm tired," Jason said before passing out.

* * *

Jason's POV

"What happend next!" i said as the screen blacked out as I fell asleep.

"Well, I thought it would be cooler if she told you herself," Apollo's tv showed the girl in my bed stirring. She then turned over and we were about to see her face.

But before I did, I ran to my cabin. Everyone gasped when they saw. But i wanted to see her for myself.

I opened the door and saw...

**Sorry for the mean cliffhanger!**

**I just wanted to wait until AcademicGames or GriffinRose wanted to use their chance for changing something. They could choose different people and I'll choose the one in between. Or they could save their 100th ticket.**

**Yes, they could wait until a better part in the story to use it. PM me when you decide to use it.  
**

**Think about it and I'll update this story in like a week or when i have time.**


	28. Chapter 28: Mystery Girl Saga finale

**I'M BACK BITCHES!**

** Sorry for my language and-**

**Whoa, whoa, whoa, WHOA. That was uncalled for, Brogan and Rocco. I am not stupid because I want to check if some people want a specific girl to be the mystery girl. I hate it when people review that kind of stuff to a person's story!**

**I think it's worse than a flame.**

**So just to get some people (Brogan and Rocco) off of my back I will put the name on the bottom. This is also for those who said they would die if they didn't know. PLEASE LIVE!**

**I do not own PJO.**

Jason's POV

There she was. Fully dressed, thank the gods, was...

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**\/**

Reyna.

**There you all go! **

**If you are wondering why I picked her, is because now Piper has a reason to want to join the hunters again! Yeah, you thought I forgot about the hunter idea. Now, Jason will develop his feelings for Reyna again! But he'll still be conflicted between Reyna and Piper.**

**This is how you get possibilities for more chapters!**

**What should I do next?**

**Give me suggestions, themes, OCs, whatever you can think of! Whatever will help me decide who Jason picks in the end!**

**Now for the legendary line:**

**Let's see where this goes...  
**


	29. Chapter 29: Setup for later

**Did I keep you guys waiting? If I did I'm sorry. **

**I've been updating stories, thinking about making a new one, and I've come up with a bunch of ideas for this story! Hopefully you'll find them funny. ****But this is chapter is more of a setup for later, funnier chapters.**

**Okay, let's see where this goes...**

**I do not own anything I did not makeup.**

Jason's POV

My mind was on the wall behind me. It had just been blown away. I was honestly suspecting Piper. But it was Reyna. Talk about a surprise ending.

"Good morning," Reyna said soothingly to me. She was putting on her shoes and jacket. I really do hope that we didn't sleep together. "I had a great time last night. The last part was fun."

Crap.

"I mean you were a lot more forward."

I didn't know how to respond to someone I just slept with. She just told me I made the first move, what am I going to do?

So I said the first thing that came to mind.

"I'M BACK BITCHES!"

"Excuse me!" Reyna said furiously and standing up and clenching her teeth in anger.

"Holy crap!" I said and fell over. She looked like she was about to blow. "I just said the first thing that came to mind!"

"WHAT!"

"I just watched a video of me all drunk last night, I'm pretty tired, I think I'm still drunk," I said lazily trying to retrieve myself. "You're not a bitch. Remember what I said to you when I brought you over here?"

She giggled. "Yeah."

"Can you tell me exactly what I said?"

"Sure. I doubt I'll ever forget it." Crap. "So Piper and Flavia were still with us...

* * *

Reyna's POV

_I was still waiting for your answer in huge anxiety. But then Jason just dropped. We surrounded him in worry then his eyes came back to life._

_"I'm going to do something I'll probably regret," Jason said dazed. He turned to Flavia and said, "Sorry Flavia. I'm just not that into you."_

_"You got that from the movie."_

_"Never heard of it. Oooh nice barett," Jason grabbed the barett off her head and held on to it like it was his lifeline._

_Flavia just looked at him like he was crazy and left. Piper and I pulled him up to his feet. Jason unsteadily got on a chair and looked at us. He had something on his mind._

_"Piper, can you get me a tylenol, I have this killer headache," Jason said grabbing his head. "Reyna, can you get me some water?"_

_We both walked away, but Jason grabbed my wrist. _

_"Quick let's go!" he said pulling me away. But before we exited the club, I saw Piper with a very sad look on her face._

"It wasn't the sweetest thing. But you chose me!" I said grabbing onto his neck and sat next to him.

* * *

Jason's POV

My heart is aching. How could I do that to Piper? I'm such a horrible person. I feel like crying in misery over hurting her. Oh my gods, I could go on and on about how terrible I've been.

"You okay?" Reyna asked. "You're crying."

I wiped a tear from my face and stood up. "Listen reyna, I'm not sure if we can be together right now. I need to talk to Piper about this."

She nodded and i walked to the Aphrodite cabin.

I knocked and Piper answered the door. She looked great. She had on her camp shirt, her hair was messy as usual, and her shorts were ruffled. The normal Piper, I'm glad she's okay.

"Hey Piper."

"Hi jason," She grabbed the edge of the doorway. She seemed tense.

"I want to talk about last night."

"So do I. I think we should leave it behind."

"Really? That's great!" i was so relieved.

"Let's leave it all behind. Everything. From now on, we're just halfbloods of the Great Prophecy, nothing more," she said calmly and shut the door.

That was worse than her freaking out on me. I would have liked it better if she broke my bones. But she broke m on the inside, which is much worse. I deserve no sympathy.

I walked grudgingly over to the dining pavilion. Everyone was still asleep except the group.

"We saw what happened on the tv when you left. How did it go with Piper?" Leo asked sincerely.

"She wants nothing to do with me," I said with sorrow. They all started saying encouraging things.

Except Stan, who said, "This is great! From now on we are wingmen! I'll help you get girls and you'll help me. Percy come on and join us!"

"I have a girlfriend," Percy said holding Annabeth.

"Still? No matter, you'll come around!"

"So what are you gonna do now?" Thalia asked comforting me.

"I guess i'll go back to Reyna," that was immediately followed by protests and some encouragements. "Look! Maybe this was my subconscience telling me to be with Reyna!"

"Or maybe your subconscience is telling you to win back Piper," Thalia said.

"I'll keep that in mind. But for now I'm going to see where this thing with Reyna goes. Who knows? Maybe Reyna is the one I'm supposed to be with."

With that I left.

* * *

Annabeth's POV

"Are we still going to have that intervention on thursday?" I asked.

"What intervention?" Hazel asked.

"We're gonna talk to Jason about Piper and Reyna. We're getting tired of him switching back and forth. It's time he chooses! But that's not until two days. Then we have the dance on friday," i said clearly. "We all discussed this so we wouldn't have to take out all our frustrations on each other."

"Oh right."

"Okay let's go back to our usual activities," I said. And the whole group disbanded. I was going back to bed. I kissed Percy on the cheek and headed back to my cabin.

* * *

Leo's POV

I headed back to the forges as Thalia, Annabeth, and Hazel went back to bed. That left me, Percy, Leonardo, and Nico awake.

Percy went over to the lake to swim, Nico i think was sneaking over to the Hermes cabin, and Leonardo was gonna read a book or something.

I grabbed my toolbelt and took out a wrench. I started working on this kind of robot duplicate of me. It was like my own clone. It could do everything I didn't want to. I was screwing in the last bolt and said, "Leo Valdez, online."

The eyes opened and it was like looking into a mirror. We did that mirror thing and we high fived. Nothing could possibly go wrong.

* * *

Percy's POV

I'm glad I'm not Jason.

I used to have a problem like that with Rachel and Annabeth. But that blew over and now I'm with Annabeth. Who is Jason's Reyna. So I want him with Reyna? But I want him with Piper. This is Dakota all over again.

Did I forget to mention me and Dakota kind of had a thing? I never told Annabeth because there was no telling what she would do. Flavia is the perfect example of not telling Annabeth about Dakota.

I jumped in the water and floated for a while. There was really nothing else to do. I wish that something exciting would happen. I just want to hope on blackjack and go to the city. Stupid Aphrodite and her stupid curse on the camp.

Now, I'm just floating a drift hoping something would...

Then I heard a scream coming from the sword arena.

**Leave there for now. This wasn't the funniest chapter.**

**The scream will ensue some hilarious situations. The next chapter will be funny, hopefully.**

**Okay, I'll update later. I promise.**


	30. Chapter 30: Detectives and Quiz shows

**Hello. **

**Ever try a Nico based story? It's hard. And I've tried **3** times. All are complete failures to me. I'm so sad now... and angry ***throws writer's block tantrum* **okay I'm good. But now I'm thinking about deleting my current story and I can't come up with another idea! ***Throws another writer's block tantrum*

**Am I terrible author?**

**Don't let my depression, ruin this story. Hopefully my terrible writing won't ruin this for you.**

**I do not own PJO or anything else I did not makeup.**

**BTW, there will be no Piper or Reyna POV from here on out. It ruins the mystery of their feelings for Jason. I'll probably put in the POV who got Jason at the end of the story.  
**

Percy POV

I ran over to the sword arena in a sprint.

I made it there, and found the place trashed. Swords were scattered on the floor, arrows were planted to the ground, axes were stuck to the walls, and straw was everywhere. There were more weapons, but I don't wanna go down the whole list.

"What did you do Percy?" Nico said coming in. I'm surprised Lina wasn't with him.

"It wasn't me. Somebody screamed and i ran over. There seems to be no trace of blood so I assume no serious injuries," i said like a detective. I would be a great detective, I'm like Batman. Nico would be Robin. Only you know, without the tights.

"Who the Hades are you? Batman?"

"No! I'm _Percy Jackson_," I said putting on a pair of aviator sunglasses. "And I'm about to crack this case wide open."

"What's going on!" Stan said sliding in. He slid because his shoes were wet for some reason. "Sorry i'm late. I was definitely not hitting on a random girl by saying I was a fire fighter. And if I did, the hose was stronger than i thought and I held on to the hose like a bull."

"Why are you such a perv?" i asked. Stan always tried these crazy schemes. Sometimes he brought me down with him.

"I'm not a perv. I'm an idealist. And you're gonna help me with future schemes, count on it!" he said like it was certain.

Now, I'm worried.

"Let's get back to what happened here. Look, those arrows will tell us who was here," I said. We walked over to the arrows I indicated. "See here, this one is silver, for hunter's. And this one is gold, only Romans use gold weapons. This narrows it down."

"To what? There are still a bunch of hunters and a handful of Romans. And I doubt any of them will tell us," Nico said.

"Nico, please! I'm working here," I said as I took out the arrows. I looked around and noticed that only two of each weapon were drawn. "I suspect there were two people. Clashing with each weapon. Which would explain why the weapons are directly across from each other."

"How the hell did you get that-"

"Don't question him when he's working!" Stan said to Nico. "I got your back buddy."

I sniffed the arrows. The silver one was distinctly hunter's perfume. You see, if any hunter gets lost or something, they just used their wolves keen sense of smell to find them using the distinct perfume. But this wasn't any hunter's perfume. It was Lieutenant perfume. The other smelled like sweat and anxiety. The smell of guilt and nervousness.

"Thalia and Hazel were here," I said with a determined look on my face. "Hazel still felt guilty over leaving Gwen alone. She told me while we watched the video. And this is Thalia's perfume."

"Thalia wears perfume?" Stan said intrigued. "Like Victoria Secret?"

I slapped the back of his head. "Focus, man!"

"Right! Big picture here!" he said getting back into detective mode. "Sorry boss."

"Thalia stood here. Bow and arrow in hand. Hazel stood there with her arrows. The both charged and shot a barrage. Both dodging. This explains the number of arrows planted. Finally, they ran out and attempted to stab the other with their last arrow. That failed and more weapons were used," I said moving to a puddle.

I dipped a finger and tasted it. "That's gross Percy," Nico said disgusted.

"You need a strong stomach in this biz," Stan said. I like how he shortened "business."

"It's sweat. And it's warm. That means this was recent."

"Well yeah, we heard the scream."

"This means that the battle really took a lot out of them. They must have been fighting about something serious. And when Thalia fights seriously, she gets out duel swords."

I went over to a pair of duel swords. They were across from one another. "Hazel was able to steal one of Thalia's swords and they collided. At which point they ran out of weapons and were tired out. This led to this."

I walked over to another puddle. I tasted it.

"You know Annabeth probably will never kiss you again," Nico said.

"This is not an easy job, sometimes you have to take one for the team," Stan said.

"This is spit. Which means yelling was involved. So much to make a puddle. The footprints outside suggest they were angry afterwards."

"But what were they fighting about hotshot?" Stan said.

"That's the million dollar question. And i love my new nickname."

"I knew you would."

"Guys!" Nico cut in. "I know what they were fighting about."

"Quiet Nico I'm analyzing!" i said. "It was obviously the truth or dare thing. It finally erupted. I'm not surprised. They were both temperamental."

"That's not it," Nico said.

Stan and I laughed. Stan was about to say something, but I cut him off.

"Nice try. But there's a reason your name's **Nico di Angelo** and not **Percy Jackson**," I said taking off my sunglasses.

"First off, what the hell is that supposed to mean? And second, they were fighting because of Jason-Piper-Reyna thing going on."

"Will keep that as option two. For now we'll stick to my story. Let's get out of here before Chiron comes in and makes us clean this place up."

We left and Nico went to visit Thalia, still trying to prove his story. Delusional fool.

"I'm glad I found you hotshot. There's this girl I need your help with. She's really hot and has a great personality," Stan said. "Plus she's hot."

"You said hot twice."

"I know. And there she is," he pointed over to a girl in a black satin dress. Her blond hair was wavy and her toes were testing the lake. "I will not take no for an answer. I need your help! Now go!"

He pushed me toward her. As I walked, I thought of a game plan. My friend is a pro football player? Acting agent? Searching for models? So many schemes, but I was never good at coming up with them. It was Stan who was the player.

But I had to help him. He was, I hate to say it, one of my closest friends. He helps me come up with dates for me and Annabeth. And I repaid him by being his wingman. No doubt we were close friends, and he helped me out when times were tough between me and Annabeth. You know when I was here and not missing.

So I was gonna seduce this girl into giving Stan her number if it was last thing I...

"Hi Percy," Dakota said looking up at me.

I looked over to Stan who gave me a thumbs up.

Can I take that all back?

* * *

Troy POV

That was fun beating Damien up. Still hate Santan but it was fun.

I was walking up to the forges to visit Leo. I mean, we were practically going out. Even if he's shown no signs of liking me. Plus, he's only known my existence for like a week. I hate it when stuff like that happens!

Anyway, i went through the entrance to the forges and found maybe one of the greatest things in the world.

Two Leos.

One for me and... some other random girl, but mine would be better.

"Oh hey Troy!" They both waved. Then they started arguing.

"Hi, Leo and Leo."

"Hi, have i ever told you how wonderful you look," the left one said.

"Yes I have," the right one said.

"No I haven't!"

"Yes I have!"

"I'm sorry this is a robot," the left said.

"No, this guys the robot!"

"Am not!"

"Am too!"

"I don't remember you complimenting how I look," I asked the right suspiciously.

"Ha!" the left said.

"Or did you? And why would you tell me now?" I asked the left.

"Don't listen to this guy! I'm the real Leo!" the right said.

"My ass!" the left one said.

They started to fight and rolled on the ground. They wrestled and I couldn't tell the difference. They continued to shout and yell.

Then I yelled, "QUIET!"

They stopped and looked up to find me holding up a high pressure firefighter hose. "Until i find out who the real Leo Valdez is, nobody move! Nobody gets hurt!"

"Troy, careful will that thing-"

I shot a blast of water at the one who talked. They got up and that Leo jumped into the other leo's arms. "I'm running this quiz show!"

"Fine, fine, fine. I'll get them right anyway," the one holding up the other said.

"Now just give me a moment to come up with questions..."

**I need you people to come up with questions. **

**I got this part from Spongebob. You don't need to give me answers. I'll come up with some hilarious responses, tell me some and I'll put them in if you want.**

**Okay, I'll update in a week or when I have time. Also, I might delete my Nico story again. I'm losing my creative touch!**

**What do you think? Am I terrible author? Or am I just overreacting?**


	31. Chapter 31: Dakota and the Announcement

**I slept on it, and I was overreacting. **

**So here is a quick chapter for you people who reviewed and helped me! **

**BTW, where is everybody else who usually reviews? And who the hell is Bp cause spongebob isn't dead. He's still alive and having crazy adventures.**

**I do not own PJO or anything else I did not makeup.**

Percy POV

What am I going to do?

I looked down at Dakota who was still smiling and staring up at me. We never got together because I remembered Annabeth, and she still has a thing for me. Don't get me wrong, for a daughter of Aphrodite she's smart and funny. Like Annabeth. But Annabeth's the one for me and...

"Yes Percy?" Dakota asked, giving me her signature smile. Crap, she really had a gorgeous smile.

"Um, gah eh bleh," I tried to form words, but none came out. What am I supposed to do? I can't get her to go out with Stan because she'll just assume I'm hitting on her.

"Loss for words as usual?"

"Gah, you see my friend over there?" I pointed to Stan shakily. She stood up and nodded. "Well, he was wondering if you wanted to accompany him to the campfire later. So what do you say?" I sound really dumb right now.

"Are you gonna be there too?" she asked moving her body left and right. She was always so random. In a cute kind of way. I looked back and saw Stan praying to me. Why do I have to be the good guy?

"Yeah, sure," I said reluctantly. She smiled wider. "But I'm gonna bring Annabeth!"

Her smile faded. "Kay."

Then she walked away to the Big House. Stan ran over and said, "So what did she say?"

"She said yeah. But it's gonna be a double date with me and Annabeth."

"Percy, this requires a five in a high area," Stan raised his hand and I high fived it. "Now, you and I, must SUIT UP!" He ran to the Eros cabin and ran inside. He poked his head out and said, "Come on!"

Now, I'm on a double date with Stan and Dakota. This can't end well.

* * *

Jason POV

Okay, I can do this.

I was holding hands with Reyna and we were walking to the dining pavilion. Her head was on my shoulder and she was smiling. Her hair smelled like...peaches? I missed Piper's cinnamini smell. Nothing I can do now.

The campers finally woke up and were already eating. It was like the party never even happened. I wish that could be the same for me. I walked over to the Ares table and gave Reyna a hug goodbye. I glanced over at the Aphrodite table and saw no Piper. I looked over to the Artemis table and sure enough she was there.

She had on a silver parka and even a quiver of arrows. She is all ready to be a part of the hunters. I saw Thalia with a few bruises and a black eye. At least she followed Artemis's orders to get Piper to join the hunters.

I walked to the Zeus table and saw that Percy was jittery, Nico was looking over at Lina, Annabeth looked like she just got out of bed, Hazel was bruised badly, and where the heck was Leo?

After breakfast, Reyna and I sat at the docks and dipped our feet in the water. Nymphs were swimming and the campers were doing their normal activities.

Then the loud speaker went on. It was Chiron's voice.

"Attention campers. Because Aphrodite said that we and I quote, 'Have absolutely no decent clothes to wear for the dance and it is shameful' she has allowed us to go to New York and search for appropriate clothing. She has provided transportation and each member of the Aphrodite cabin will head each group. The list of groups will be at multiple boards. Be ready by lunch."

We walked over to the closest listing and I wasn't surprised.

It was the usual gang; me, Leo, Hazel, Dakota, Gwen, Bobby, Reyna, Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Lina, Damien, Santana, those four girls, Marissa, Troy, Thalia, and the one and only Piper McLean.

All of us in the city. This isn't good.

**So many possiblities to work with. **

**I need some situations that I can bend and work with. I also didn't put in Troy's quiz show because some people didn't give me any questions! It'll be in the next chapter, then the ride to the city. **

**It can be random questions! I makeup these random chapters and they work! So any question will do.**

**Thank you to the person who suggested the shopping trip! I am lazy to look up your name but thanks! See, if you give me ideas I'll use them somehow!**

**Anyway, questions and situations please!**


	32. Chapter 32:Troy's Quiz Show

**Hello Everyone!**

**You have a good point Annie. We'll change Damien to another son of Hepeastus with fire powers. **

**PIPER DID NOT JOIN THE HUNTERS!**

**Just wanted to make that clear. She is dressed like them, hangs out with them, and even admires them, but she is NOT one of them. When I saw reviews like that i was like, heck no people! She could still be with Jason, you know, if I let them be together O.O**

**Psssst. sm, I knew you were the one with the shopping idea. I just didn't want anyone to go looking for you. Now people know the plan with the whole saving thing, this means I will have to change it to keep people on their toes. YOU HAPPY? Sorry for yelling, but now this is getting tough.**

**You realize there are only two days(including this one) until the dance? That means this story is almost done. T^T**

**I do not own PJO or anything else I did not makeup.**

Third Person POV

* * *

Troy still had to deal with the two Leos. While she was thinking of questions, breakfast ended.

"Great! Now I'm hungry! And when I'm hungry, I'm mad! Grrrrr," Troy said with anger. "I have the urge to hose both of you down right now."

"But that would hurt," Leo 1 said.

"Only the real Leo would get hurt."

"It might break one of my bones."

"You might not have bones," she said suspiciously.

"Then my circuits would fry."

"So you are the robot!"

"That's not what I meant!" Leo 1 said with his hands/iron man gloves up in the air. Who knows what Leo put in the robot? Iron man hands would be awesome on a robot. Oh sorry, my thoughts are in the story.

"I don't believe you."

"Good work Troy!" Leo 2 said. "Finish him!"

"The real Leo would never be that cruel to his creation!" she said.

"He's dangerous! I set him up with iron man hands!" Leo 2 exclaimed.

"That is awesome!"

"I know, right!"

"Do it," she said to Leo 1.

"I can't, I'm not a robot."

"So you say."

Troy came up with her questions and turned to them.

"How many hazelnuts do you put in your decaf coffe on Monday?" she asked.

"I don't know," 1 said.

"That isn't even relevant. What kind of question is that?" 2 asked.

"I was thinking after this we could have coffee on monday," troy said innocently. "Next question, WHAT COLOR IS THE SKY?"

"Blue," they both said.

"Hm, you both pass...for now." She thought some more. "When do you wash your socks?"

"I don't," they said.

"Gross!"

"Hey, what's the point in washing something that will just stink again the next time you wear it," Leo 2 said. "In a way you're just delaying the inevitable."

"Are you alive and breathing?"

"Course," they said.

"Who has battled the most epic monster?"

"The incredible Leo," they said at the same time.

"Conceited much?"

"When you got it, you got it," 1 said cockily.

* * *

"Who can get the most loot from a tourist?"

"If it's a girl tourist, Leo can. If it's a dude, I'll let someone else take a crack at it," 2 said with 1 nodding.

"What would you do on a free weekend?"

"That doesn't really decide who the real Leo is," 1 said.

"Well...you're ugly!"

Leo 1 grasped his chest and gasped. Leo 2 started to console him. "That's not true!" 1 said like it was impossible.

"Deal with it!" Troy said. "Now, can you make fire?"

They just nodded.

"Do it."

They did. They both did some trick with their embers. 1 started to juggle and 2 made mini fireworks.

"If you could kill anyone in Camp, who would it be?"

"The guy I see in the mirror because he is a ladykiller," 2 said.

"Yeah, that guy is really knocking them down," 1 said agreeing with 2.

* * *

_**Just making sure you're paying attention. With this bold/italic/underline.**_

_**I**_

_**\/**_

"Why did you beat my characterer up? Oh wait, that's not a question for you guys!" Troy said laughing hilariously. "Duh! Where did that come from?"

After she stopped laughing she continued.

"What is my favorite soup to have on the 22nd of June?" she asked.

"How are we supposed to know that?" 1 asked.

"I was seeing how much you know about me. Apparently very little."

1 and 2 looked at each other in disbelief.

"One last question, What happend to you when we got into th Zeus cabin the day we were hand cuffed together?"

They both tried remembering, occasionally opening their mouths but closed them again.

"Who did you hit with a cannon ball the day you were testing it?"

They both forgot. Troy let loose with the hose. 1 and 2 barely dodged them. Troy was now breathing heavily with anger.

"What is the entire order that Leo night goes!"

They both mixed together the details of Leo night. Both ending the same.

* * *

_**Just making sure you are still there. Keep going!**_

_**I**_

_**\/**_

"What do you want to happen to Piper? Is she going to end up a Hunter, or That son of Zeus?"

"Which ever makes you happy!" they both said.

"What a kiss-ass answer!" Troy said. "Who do EACH of you like?"

"Who else?" 1 said winking at Troy. Troy blushed. "That one chick in your cabin." Troy tried to kill 1 with the hose. "I'm kidding!"

"We obviously pick you," 2 said recovering 1. "Bros stick together."

"That's right," 1 said to 2.

This was a real puzzle for Troy. But then she came up with the perfect question.

"One. Last. Question. What... is your favorite kind of cheese?"

"Cheddar," Leo 2 said immediately. That one got a blast of water. That Leo was pushed over to the wall and its arms and legs were ripped off. It was a good thing it was the robot. The robot caught on fire, but was quickly extinguished by the water.

"Wrong! Leo is lactose intolerant!"

"Oh thank gods you know so much about me you little freak," Leo said giving Troy a death hug.

Then the announcement about the trip came on and Troy and Leo ran to the dining pavilion to get a quick bite before they left.

* * *

It was finally time for the trip. Chiron went over the rules:

1) always stick with your entire group.

2)keep your weapons in check.

3) When the clock strikes midnight, your group must immediately come back to camp.

4) No goofing off and endangering someone's life.

The groups of demigods got in their respective vans that Aphrodite provided (they were all hot pink) and they all drove off to NYC.

* * *

Percy drove since he was the only one with a license. They were off to the best places to shop in New York**. **The plan was to stick together and shop like a normal group of teenagers.

Once the van stopped, Annabeth said, "Okay guys. Let's go to..." She turned and saw them all disperse into small groups and go their separate ways. "Fine. BUT WE'LL ALL MEET UP HERE AT 11:00!" Annabeth yelled.

**This is crucial.**

**I have no fashion sense, so I need you people to give me CLOTHES for them all to search, fight, and/or disagree about.**

**PM me with your thoughts and choices. I also need places to shop for in NY so PM me with that too.**

**So, clothes and shopping places. I need those.**

**I'm not gonna be able to update next weekend so give me your thoughts now so i can update soon!  
**


	33. Chapter 33: Setup

**Hi loyal viewers!**

**This is going to be an interesting chapter, with some surprises... Mainly for my amusement ;) Some things i will makeup because it doesn't fit in the story so if you live in NYC, I'm sorry if some of my places don't exist.**

**Also, have any of you read any stories by "be jealous of me" because... they are awful. Just awful. They are the most OOC stories i have ever read. Read her stories and you'll see what I mean. **

**Back to the story, I do not own PJO or anything else I did not makeup.**

**Also, this chapter may suck because I have slight writer's block.  
**

Third Person POV

Groups:

Thalia, Piper, Dakota, Marissa, Troy, and Lina

Nico, Will, Jake, Leo, and Jason

Stan, Annabeth, and Percy

Hazel, Bobby, Gwen, Santana, Reyna, Leonardo, and Damien

Percy's POV

Stan, Annabeth, and I walked around the city for like ten minutes. We were heading to the Plaza. **(If you've read my high school story, then you know it's awesome.)** It had everything anyone in camp would be looking for.

"Before we head off to the mall, can we go to my apartment first?" I asked cheerfully. I had to tell my mom that I was back, she must be worried sick. Plus i could look through my clothes to see if I had any spare dress clothes. i hate shopping.

"Good idea, we couldn't call your mom back home," Annabeth agreed.

"Fine, whatever," Stan said.

"Um, Stan. Why are you with me and Annabeth?" I asked curiously. "Don't you want to hang out with the guys?"

"Are you kidding me?" Stan said taking a step back. "Those guys are the worst wingmen ever! They can't act like a sports agent for me or go on a double date with me."

"Good point, but Will and Jake..."

"Whoa, whoa, WHOA," Annabeth said. "Double date? When?"

"Did I forget to mention that? We're going on a double date with Stan and Dakota later,' I said calmly hiding the terror in my voice.

"Oh. Well you could tell me before we go on a date with Stan and some dumb girl."

"Hey!" Stan said. "She is not just some dumb girl. She is a hot, dumb girl!"

"I bet," Annabeth said.

I don't know why, but my anger was rising as they talked about Dakota like this.

"She looks freaking hot!"

"She was stupid enough to go out with you so I figure this date will be short and conversations about rainbows or something."

"Hey, Dakota happens to be a great human being! She's sweet and sensitive and she's BEAUTIFUL, not hot! She's classy, a good cook, has a temper, stubborn, never agrees with me, a good kisser, likes to go swimming, enjoys my lame jokes..."

"Wait, what was the third one?" Annabeth said taking a step forward.

"Never agrees with me?" I asked backing up.

"No the one after that."

"Likes to go swimming?"

"Before that."

"Percy, how can she be a bad kisser?" Stan asked.

"She is a GREAT kisser!"

"That's what i wanted to hear!" Stan said raising his hand up. "You scored, that deserves a high five."

But I wasn't able to give him a high five. I was too busy running away from the monster known as Annabeth.

Damien's POV

I've always wondered why I'm a son of Vesta. But I don't really care anymore.

Anyway, the Romans, aka the awesomes, are off to the Plaza. It was kind of like a mall. I think it's more like an outlet mall. Yeah, that's the word. At the Roman camp, we can't go to anywhere, even on quests.

I'm still hurting from getting beaten by Troy and Santana. I never knew that a Greek could throw such a left hook. Those two girls could be some awesome MMA fighters.

As we walked I heard Hazel and Reyna talking about Jason or something. Girl talk. I went over to Bobby.

"Hey Bobby, why are we doing this?"

"What?"

"Why are we going to the dance and the mall and all of this stuff?"

"Think of this as kind of a vacation," he said. "When are we ever going to get a chance like this. We might not live through the war with Gaea so we might as well have fun while we can."

I nodded and we walked to a Forever 21 store. The girls ran inside, seeing there was a sale. I have no idea why girls love this place. Us, the manly men that we are, kept walking until we found a hot topic.

"Think we could wear these clothes to a dance?" I asked.

"Who cares," Leonardo said, "This place is awesome! They have such dark colors and that shirt has a rainbow on it, I wan that one," he said walking over to the rainbow shirt.

"It has skeleton horses riding on that rainbow dude," Bobby said.

"It's like it was made for me," he said picking it up. "And it's half off!"

"I hope the girls are having better luck with clothes than us," I said.

Troy's POV

I left the girls at Forever 21. We were gonna go to Macy's, Chanel, Louis Vuitton, Coach, Brighton Collectibles, PINK, Betsy Johnson, all that good stuff. But we'll get to that later.

Right now, I needed to get a magical drink. A large carmel frappicino with whipped cream from Starbucks! It had been so long since i've had one.

I walked into one of the hundreds of starbucks in New York**(I'm just stereotyping)** and heard a rather... curious argument.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," a girl with red hair said. It had streaks of gold, clack, and sea green. Her dark red hair was tousled on the side and her bangs were long. She looked skinny, but not anerexic skinny. I could tell you more, but I wanna hear this.

"What the hell is wrong with you? I asked for a large caramel frappicino with whipped cream! And what did you get me?" she said pushing down on the counter to get taller. She was pretty short.

"I g-got you a t-tall mocha-" the cashier stuttered from the angry girl.

"That's right! A mocha! How the hell do you get those two messed up! And what is this on the side?" she looked at the cup and looked up at the sky. "Tell me what this says."

He squinted and said, "Little Mermaid."

"Little Mermaid! Do I look like some singing and dancing fish thing? Am I wearing some shell bra? I am not a mermaid whore, buddy. I am- you know what you don't even deserve to know my real name so just call me "dash dash smile face"!"

The cashier looked down in shame, hoping that the red head was done. But she was on a roll. "How the hell do you mistake ME for the little mermaid?"

"I'm sorry," the cashier said. "If it make you fell any better, you look like a model."

That set her off. "I DO NOT LOOK LIKE A FREAKING MODEL! GET THAT THROUGH YOUR THICK HEAD! GOD, WHY CAN'T ANYBODY UNDERSTAND THAT!"

She stormed off in my direction and I saw her sea green eyes. They looked right at me.

"Hi, I'm Troy. You're really pretty," she said shaking my hand. Mood swings much?

"Um, hi. My name is Troy too."

"What a coincidence! DOn't bother getting a coffee here. The service sucks. I mean do I look like a model?"

"You're pretty," I said trying to sound upbeat.

"Aw, thank you. Let's walk and talk," Troy said to me. She led me out the door and I saw two teenage boys walking toward us.

They took one step and were hit by a prius.

"Oh my gods!" Percy said getting out of the car. He helped the two guys on their feet. Another guy came out of the his prius. He had black hair and was pretty tall. He was wearing an aeropostale shirt under a black faux leather jacket and jeans.

"You guys okay?" the new guy asked.

"No they're not! They suck!" Troy said.

An ambulance arrived almost instantly, like unbelievably fast. A medic ran over to the two boys. "Are you teo alright? What are your names?"

"Jacob Bryant and Gale Demitri," one guys said pointing to himself and the other guy.

"You guys could be seriously hurt, get in the ambulance."

"Actually the car just pushed us to the ground, we're fine."

"No, get in the ambulance," the medic said.

"I'm telling you we're fine."

"Dammit kid, You're drunk aren't you?"

"What! No we're not!"

"That explains why you're not hurting, get in the ambulance!"

"No!"

"Dammit!" the medic for some reason had a tazer and shocked both of them. Then he dragged them inside the ambulance. "I'm calling your parents! You two are in a load of trouble!"

And with that the ambulance drove off.

"They were my best friends. Oh well, guess I'll hang out with you for today," Troy said. But I had the feeling she would be leaving me soon enough.

"Hey Troy," Percy said.

"Hi," Troy said.

"Sorry, this Troy."

"Hey, who's this?" I asked pointing to the new guy.

"Oh, this is a guy I met on my way running away from Annabeth, he's cool. His name is Rjay."

**Sorry if this chapter sucked.**

**It's just that I won't be able to update this weekend, so I decided to leave you guys with a chapter. The creative juices don't flow as well on weekdays.**

**If you didn't know, Rjay would be me. Yeah, i'm in my own story. Troy is also another person, who shall not be named unless she wants to be named. Another person will show up.**

**Anyone want a cameo? Wanna show up at a random time to break the ice or something?**

**Please review, i need some inspiration.**

**Also, what happened to my usual reviewers?**


	34. Chapter 34: I'm Back

**I'M BACK BITCHES!**

**Well, I have been for a long time, I'm just a lazy writer :P **

**Plus I've been busy with the revolution... BTW if any of you are reading this, I have gotten very lazy and will be on the forum next weekend maybe.**

**So, let's see where this goes...**

**I do not own anything i did not makeup.**

Dakota's POV

"Wow, this place is so awesome!" I squealed as we entered Forever 21. "I want those shoes and that hat and that shirt, ooooh those earrings are sooo cute."

"They don't go with your top," Piper said to me. I keep forgetting that her mom is Aphrodite. "Try these," she said holding up raindrop earrings with a spiderweb design inside.

"Those go great!" I said taking hold of them.

"Please stop talking," Thalia said. "I dread shopping."

"But-" I started.

"Can we go to hot topic?" Thalia asked. "Or Zumis?"

"Majority rules," Piper said waving her finger to the rest of us who had already claimed a rack of clothes. "We stay here. Come on, I'll help you find an outfit." They walked off to the other side of the store.

"So, Lina," I said picking up a brown shirt with beads around the collar, "What's going on with you and Nico?"

"Nothing much, just been on one date. I think that he's shy or something," Lina said putting down an aquamarine and whit striped shirt.

"Really? My friend Leo is also a son of Pluto and he isn't shy. He's weird and crazy, but not shy."

"Where are the guys anyway?" Lina asked.

"No idea, just hope they don't get in any trouble," i said. "So what's up with Percy and Annabeth?"

"They are like in total love overload," Lina said. "They're inseparable, why?"

"What are you guys talking about?"

We turned to find Troy and a red headed girl who seemed to be doing an odd dance move.

"Hey Troy," Marissa said getting out from the dressing room in a total summer outfit. She had on a white skirt with a white shirt and yellow sunhat. She looked like one of those models on tv.

"Hey!" The two girls said.

"Oh, her name is Troy too," our Troy said.

"Hi," Troy 2 said.

"Hi. We were talking about Percy and Annabeth," Lina said.

"Who?" T2 said.

"Let me fill you in..." Troy said to T2.

* * *

Jason's POV

"Hey Leonardo," I said as the son of Pluto ran over to us. "Why aren't you with your group?"

"They were boring, talking about how you and stuff," Leo said striding next to me.

"What do you mean, talking about me?"

"Like, Jason is such an idiot and has no idea what he's doing."

"What do they mean by that?" I asked peeved off.

"I think we all know," Leo said. "Can we go to build-a-bear?"

"Hell yeah!" Nico said. I thumped Nico in the back of the head.

"I thought you were a son of Pluto!"

"I am! I just always wanted to build my own personal bear!" Nico said like it was obvious.

"Can we get back to me?" I asked.

"No, your situation is boring," Will said. "Let's go to the Disney store!"

"Can we go to Gamestop?" Jake asked.

"Guys!" I said. "Let's play rock, paper, scissors."

We did. I chose rock, Will chose scissors, Jake chose, paper, Nico chose rock, Leo chose paper, and Leo wiggled his fingers as he made paper.

"What the f*** is that?" I asked. We all burst out laughing. "Did I say that as we were rolling? I'm sorry, let's try that again."

We all got back in character and played rock-paper-scissors.

"What is that?" I asked.

"It's F*CKING FIRE!" Leo yelled into my face. We burst out laughing again. "This would be much funnier if the reader could see us! Include this in the bloopers, writer!"

_..._

"What is that?"

"It's fire, beats everything," Leo said.

"But can it beat water balloon?" Nico said as he took his rock and pretended to splash water over his fire.

"Well played," Leo said.

"Hey who's that with Percy?" I asked seeing Percy with Annabeth, Stan, and two mysterious strangers. We walked over to him.

"Hey guys," Percy said still facing a red headed girl. The mystery guy was talking to Stan.

"Who are these guys?" i asked.

"That's Rjay and this..." Percy said with serious grief in his voice. "Is Nancy Bobofit."

**Once again, another cliff hanger!**

**It's hard thinking of things that could happen at the mall without splitting up the whole groups... Actually there's an idea.**

**Please review.**

**You know you want to.  
**


	35. Chapter 35: Nancy and CHOOSE

**I'M NOT DEAD! HURRAY!**

**Long story short: I was doing a play for my church, my friend got me addicted to a JRPG game, I am very lazy. I was also thinking of making a fictionpress account and writing an original story so there's another delay. BTW taking out AG, me, and Daughteroftheking cause I'm getting to lazy for this :P**

**But Anyway, let's see where this FINALLY GOES...**

**I do not own anything I did not makeup.**

Jason's POV

Holy crap, that guy next to Percy just disappeared! Doesn't matter he was just a supporting character like Will and Jake, oh off topic.

Percy looks like he just saw Kronos' ghost cause he is pale white. This red head doesn't look so threatening. Maybe I should introduce myself to break the silence.

"Hi-" I started.

"Don't talk to it!" Percy yelled out.

"It?" I asked.

"Yes, it!" Percy retorted.

"But you just said its name was Nancy," Leo said.

"Yeah, but it's still an it!" Percy said.

"Um, I'm standing right here," Nancy said.

"No one cares!" Percy yelled. Stan grabbed Percy under his left arm and Annabeth his right and they lifted him up. "What the Hades?"

"You need some time to absorb this buddy," Stan said. "Let's get you some ice cream."

"I don't want no-"

Annabeth stuffed her baseball cap into his mouth. "Yes. You do," she said.

Percy just put his head down and was carried away. I have a feeling he'll be back soon, but don't listen to me. I turned back to the confused red-head. "Well you can tell who wears the pants in that relationship," I said to get her to stop staring at Percy being fed some blue ice cream.

"No kidding. Percy's just as spineless as he was in 5th grade," Nancy said.

"Really? But he's nothing like that now," Leo joined us.

"Oh I have stories of Percy's misadventures. Like this one time he liked this one girl and when he offered to hold up her hair at the water fountain, he got her hair stuck in the drain and the water pipe broke somehow and sprayed her in the face."

Classic son of Poseidon I thought as I saw Leo fall off his chair laughing. This is going to be interesting...

* * *

Piper's POV

"Shopping takes forever!" I yelled into a mirror. Gosh I feel better.

"No yelling!" a woman in a security uniform said.

"Sorry," I said apologizing.

"Why are you so high-strung?" Dakota asked.

"It feels more than a month since we've been shopping in this mall!" I said.

"I know, it's awesome!" she said holding up a purple tank top. "This would look cute on you."

"I don't think so," I said pulling it away from her.

"Piper, if you hate shopping so much, just sit down and I'll get you something really cute."

"Gladly, but no pink," I said serious.

"No problem," Dakota said skipping away into a Victoria Secret store. Oh gods if she comes out holding up... unmentionables I will slap the living Zeus out of her. I sat down next to Thalia who was listening to some Muse.

"Aphrodite chick who doesn't like shopping? Oh my gods, you sure you're related to that?" she said pointing over at a bunch of my sisters who were fighting over a shoe sale. All our feet are pretty much the same size and with one pair each, it's like a mini version of the Titan War.

"Pretty much," I said. "Do you listen anything besides Rock music?"

"Yeah, I listen to alternative."

"That's still rock."

"Why?"

"Ever hear the song _Happily Ever After_ by He is We?"

"No, why?"

"Well I heard it while I was buying this belt and took out my wallet and saw a picture of me and Jason."

"What does that have to do with the song?"

"It's about this boy and girl-"

"How original."

"And they were in love and they went through all these things..."

"You sure it's not a movie?"

"Be quiet, and the song talks about wondering if you end up happy in the end with a significant other." I said.

Silence.

"I'm done."

"Oh, so you're wondering how things will end with you and Jason?"

"Yeah, I just want to stop with all these games you know? Just skip to the ending," I say putting my hands in my hair.

"Well it doesn't work that way. That's life. Just got to keep living it until you get to the ending. Like reading a book, it's no fun if you already know the ending. It's the thing you crave and you're either happy with it or not."

"Or it's a cliffhanger," I say.

"Either way. I don't know if you end up with Jason or not. I don't know if you get the happily ever after or Reyna does or even if Jason does."

"It would just be nice to find out already."

"You and me both. All of your teenage hormones are getting on my nerves."

* * *

Leo's POV

"So Percy..." I say as he twitches nervously in the booth. We decided to sit with him in the ice cream place. "...you like water fountains and pretty brunettes?" This reason too.

"I have no..." then Percy looked at Nancy. "I'll kill you!"

"PERCY!" Annabeth said as she thumped his head down.

"But-"

"No buts!" Annabeth said.

"Hey Percy, ever think you were Aquaman and jump from the top of the slide?"

"Aquaman can't fly," Stan said.

"Which makes it even funnier cause that's what Percy did!" I said.

"Aquaman can fly underwater though!" Percy responded.

"Yeah, it's called swimming," Jason shot back.

"Ever eat a brownie from a guy on the subway?" I asked.

"I mixed my bag with his!" Percy said.

"I can just imagine a high Percy. 'Hey guys, I'm like Spongebob in real life.' No, actually Percy would say, 'I'm tougher than Chuck Noris cause when I swim the water just forms around me.'" I said laughing.

"No one is tougher than Chuch Noris!" Stan replied. "He's so tough, that when he does pushups he doesn't have to move. The earth just moves up and down."

"Well-"

"Guys!" Jason cried.

"What?" I asked before seeing a dracnae outside of a Macy's.

"Oh my gosh are those shoes on sale I have got to go check those out," Jason said getting up and speed walking to the dracnae.

Nancy had this confused look on her face as she watched Jason go after the women's shoe sale.

"You know us guys and shoe shopping," i said as I got up too.

* * *

Jason's POV

Oh yeah, I am smooth. I felt just like a power ranger getting out of that situation.

I would totally be the red power ranger. Or maybe the blue? Do they still have the black ranger? I should look that up. Nah, I don't need to look it up because I'm as awesome as the green dragon ranger. Or would that be Percy? I could totally be...

Oh right the Dracnae!

I took out my coin and got it ready to be flipped. I looked around. The dracnae was heading over to the high heels. Poor choice in style. I flipped my coin, this part of the store was no clearance and to be honest these shoes were ugly as heck. Leo ran over and said, "Quick! Give me some witty thing to say while we fight!"

"What?"

The dracnae jumped up from a clothing rack with friends. Two more dracnae to fight. I got my sword and slashed at their bottom half. They backed up and prepared to counter. I blocked the first one but the other two I had to jump back and I lost my footing. Leo grabbed one of those huge hook things and attempted to slam it down on the dracnae.

The closest one had a late reaction and turned to dust but the other two fled before getting hit.

"That one was so out of season!" Leo said.

"Was that your witty comeback?" I asked.

"Yeah, you like?"

"I wouldn't open with that one." Then we heard the dracnae hissing and the sounds of a struggle. "Someone must be fighting them too."

We ran over to the sounds of the conflict and we found Piper and Reyna each fighting their separate dracnae. Both of them were weaponless at the moment. I was about to tell Leo to help one and I would get the other but another dracnae decided to join the party and jumped him.

"I'm fine Jason, just save one of them!" he said as he repeatedly banged the pole to the dracnae's head. "Those fangs don't match your black eye!"

As i heard more of Leo's lame puns, I had to choose who to save. Piper or Reyna. R or P. Left or right. Up or down. Soup or salad.

I made my decision.

"I'm coming..."

**I'm such a douchebag. Here I leave for a month and leave a complete cliffhanger with Nancy Bobofit and now I'm leaving for like a week with this!**

**I wonder who he's gonna save? P or R? Who do you think he should save?**

**Also, listen to **_**Happily Ever After**_** by He is We. It's awesome and is relevant to Piper and Reyna's situation. Also, you all want to know the end of the story too, right?  
**

**Review because you should have a lot to say from a month's break!**


	36. Chapter 36

**I'm sick right now and it SUCKS!**

**Well, at least I can update this story now! I think I'll limit the POVs to only Leo, Jason and Piper because there are way too many POV changes in the story.**

**I also have writer's block on the whole mall thing so this is the last chapter on that.**

**I do not own anything I did not makeup.**

Jason's POV

"REYNA!" **Quick tip, you know I'm evil. But wait for the next chapter ;) **

I ran over to her with my sword and quickly cut the dracnae in half. Then I ran over to Piper and cut hers in half. I looked back and saw Reyna with a large gash in her knee. I looked down at Piper and she just nodded for me to go and help Reyna. I could tell Piper was pretty bruised up though.

I took my hand out. Piper grabbed it and pulled herself up. "Go help her, I'll give Leo a hand," Piper ran over to Leo and grabbed her dagger from the ground.

I went over to Reyna and took out a Ziplock bag with a square of ambrosia from my pocket. I fed her a small piece to take out some of the pain. I took off my jacket and wrapped the wound.

"That isn't a good way to wrap a wound," Reyna said.

"Well it's pretty deep, we'll get Chiron or the Apollo kids to help it. Come on," I helped her up and we limped to a bench.

"Thanks for helping me first," she said.

"No problem. We are, sort of..."

"I guess," she said. "You still don't know, do you?"

"Nope. I'm still in conflict."

"Well, may be this little incident will help you decide," Reyna said rubbing her jacket-wrapped knee.

"Hopefully it will. I'm tired of everything that's been going on this past week. I just want it to be over," I said putting my hands behind my head in grief.

"You and me both."

Just then my ECD went on. I answered it,"Is it time already? Uh huh. Okay we'll be there soon."

I hung up and looked at Reyna. "Dakota has my dress," Reyna said smiling.

"I bet you'll look beautiful in it," I responded. I helped her to the van and we drove off to Camp. That's when I realized just how long I had until the dance and Piper could possibly become a hunter. Tomorrow is the only day before the dance.

FML.

When we got to camp I skipped dinner and went straight to bed. I am going to dread about tomorrow...

Leo's POV

_The night before the dance..._

"My gosh what a day," i said as i entered the Poseidon cabin to tuck in Gwen. Troy was already there and was reading a bedtime story to her.

"I haven't seen you all day, where were you?" Troy asked.

"Long story, you don't want to know."

"I've got time, and Gwen is having a hard time going to sleep so maybe your story could help her," Troy said while I grabbed a chair and looked around.

"Is Percy here?"

"He's with Annabeth."

"This late?"

"Yeah, they've got a good thirty minutes before curfew. Now start with the story."

"Fine," I thought about my day real quick. "It stars a devilishly handome son of Hephastus, a beautiful daughter of Aphrodite, and an idiotic son of Jupiter."

"Can there be fairies and dragons?" Gwen asked.

"No," i said plainly.

"Come on Leo, just twist the story so she will like it better," Troy pleaded.

"Fine. It stars a knight, a princess, and a court jester," i started. "It happened this fair morning, when the centaur told us what had happened to Reyna, I mean the witch, I mean the princess from the other kingdom...

**Leave it there for now. If you don't like fairytales do not read the next few chapters. But there will be Jasper in the next few chapters though ;)**

**I already have the dance day in my head. Only it may be the best idea I've had yet!**

**Stay tuned and review please.**


	37. Chapter 37: Fairytale

**Man it's been a long time since I've typed out a chapter! Sorry I haven't been updating like I said I would back in...May? Damn, I'm slow! Just a reminder this is going to sound disturbingly like a fairytale with some modern times interruptions. **

**Sorry again, I was busy doing stuff that wasn't very important. Like watching the entire series of Psych on netflix, watching the Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya and Seitokai no Ichizon(both anime, both hilarious), and doing various other pointless things. Not in that exact order.**

**Anyway, I own nothing but my ideas. So, after two months of unconfirmed hiatus-**

**LET'S SEE WHERE THIS GOES... And on a sidenote the Psych theme is now my ringtone. That's how awesome the show is.**

"_I had the same feeling I had when a school year ends. You feel relieved that you have no more work but you want to see your friends again. Sure you can still see them over the summer but not all the time. There's planning and wondering how to get there, just a huge hassle. Heh, you don't even know who I am and you're listening to me ramble. My name is Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus and one of the-"_

"Leo!" Troy said with a look on her face that told me WTF. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh sorry it's just a monologue I'm working on," I said. "What are we talking about again?"

"You were trying tell Gwen a fairytale."

"Oh right. Okay, so where did I leave off...

_I was sitting on the metal cot on the cell. I blew into the harmonica the sheriff gave me. I couldn't believe they actually gave these out in a county jail! Of course, this feels like a kid's show that I get a harmonica. I looked at the bars and saw Jason sullen on the floor._

_"Don't worry Jason, she'll forgive you. You had an epiphany on this little adventure didn't you? Something about being a better guy and winning her through showing her how much you want to be with her. No more, 'oh i can't choose' and 'maybe it wasn't meant to be' that whiny Jason is gone remember?"_

_"That's it!" He said getting up. "I did say that! Leo, I've had a catheter!"_

_"Catharsis"_

_"YES! i will do the most unexpected-_

"LEO!"

"What?" i asked wondering why she interrupted me again.

"That's not a fairytale!" Troy said. "And how did you end up in a county jail? And what epiphany did Jason have?"

"Oh right, that's near the end. You know I'm proud of him. He was what most people call fictional characters a Barry-stu or was it Mary-sue? Doesn't matter.

Here's where it started. It stars a knight, a princess, and a court jester. It happened this fair morning, when the centaur told us what had happened to Reyna, I mean the witch, I mean the princess from the other kingdom..."

_I walked into the sky blue painted castle. It looked like the Disney castle if that helps you imagine it. I entered through the drawbridge in my entire gold bad-ass armor. I walked through the giant corridors until i eventually got lost._

_"Where are you guys?" i yelled into the ceiling._

_"We're right behind you Mr. Valdez."_

_I turned and saw the centaur in his carriage form. "Chiron, sir, would it not be easier to have horses drag your carriage?"_

_"Mr. Valdez I find that very offensive."_

_"Oh right, I forgot you were part horse. How does that feel in that huge carriage with fake feet?"_

_"Leo, get your head in the game," Jason said in a ridiculous clown costume._

_"Do not speak to me like that court jester!"_

_"Leo , i don't know why the hell i'm a court jester in your fairytale but let's just get on with the story."_

_"Fine," i scoffed. _

_Then entered the fairest princess of Kingdom HalveBloodia. Piper McLean. You know her. The one who's been mad at Jason the most this past week. Yeah, that's her._

_"Good morrow, sir knight," she said to me. I humbly bowed with the grace of a gazelle. "Leo, if I'm gonna be in this story don't make us talk like we're in the middle age."_

_"But that ruins the magic!" I said. They both stared at me. "Fine, let's talk like regular teenagers my homies."_

_Silence._

_"My dawgs?"_

_Silence._

_"My Justice league?"_

_"Back to business ," Chiron said interrupting. "Reyna from the Roman Camp has come down with a severe illness."_

_"How severe?" Jason asked worriedly. I could just sense the tension between him and Piper._

_"It's a poison from the dracnae at the mall."_

_"Couldn't she just swallow down a bunch of ambrosia?" Piper asked._

_"The poison has made it to her central and nervous system. Mr. D claims he is having trouble healing her due to her being Roman."_

_"Which is bull," Jason said._

_"I suspect so, but he did tell me that there is a type of flower in the forest that could heal her."_

_"And you want us to find it?" Jason asked._

_"No duh," Piper said._

_"Yes, Mr. Grace. Here is a picture of the flower. Go to the Demeter cabin and get some supplies from them."_

"This sounds boring!" Gwen said.

"No it isn't, it sounds pretty exciting to me," I said in defense.

"Actually Leo it is pretty boring," troy said. "It just sounds like you're just talking."

"Well i didn't say it was action packed!'" I said childishly. "It gets more interesting when I we get into the forest and we meet um, dragons yeah! And goblins and I killed an ogre with my bare hands!"

"Then keep going!" Gwen flailed her arms. "And make it better!"

"Oh I'll make it better. In fact you're gonna have nightmares because this story is so good, your dreams are gonna be nightmares compared to my story."

"Then let's hear it," Troy said.

"We walked over to the Demeter cabin to get some supplies to retrieve the flower..."

**Yeah, no inspiration so far. I imagine that Gwen saying the story is boring is all of you thinking the same thing. Okay, time to update High school is forever, possibly Distancing Herself, and HOPEFULLY Come back to Me.**

**BTW, I'm Sync Rebirth and am going to move Just a Feeling to this account. So if you want to check that out go ahead once it's here.**

**Unless you give me an idea of what they could do in between this part and Leo and jason getting arrested for a reason even I haven't figured out yet, updating this one might take a while. AGAIN.**


	38. Chapter 38: The Flower and Ants

**OH MY GOSH I AM SO FRICKIN SORRY!**

**I haven't updated in forever! I was uninspired and then I was inspired again a few weeks ago when I updated High School is Forever but I didn't have my laptop since then, long story, and now I'm here :)**

**Okay, I'm going to try and make this seem like old times as much as possible, but I highly doubt it.**

**Disclaimer: i own nothing but the stuff that I make up**

**Now that that's out of the way, Let's see where this goes...**

Leo's POV

"LEO!" Gwen said from under the covers. "This story is taking forever!"

"I've barely started!" i argued.

"That's the worst part!"

"Leo just get on with the story!" Troy yelled at me impatient. I could tell she was getting irritated too. Was it really my fault though?

I think it's some divine force beyond my control. I looked straight ahead, I think I see some guy typing on a keyboard. **(Don't look at me boy!)**

Whoa! I nearly fell off my chair.

"leo if you're gonna act like a doofus I'm putting Gwen to bed."

"No, don't!" I hurried. "Let's skip the whole Demeter cabin and head off into the enchanted forest shall we?"

* * *

_"I don't see why you had to hit him," Piper said to Jason._

_"He insulted my very being! He dared to utter those words! He planted the letters of betrayal and let them grow into syllables of horror! He-"_

_"He said your hair looked like Justin Bieber."_

_"Exactly!" Jason retorted. "That's like saying I look like that guy! How would you feel if I said you looked like-"_

_"Watch your words here Grace" I coughed._

_"I mean..." thank the gods Jason heard me._

_"I'm waiting," piper said with a deadly tone._

_"Nevermind."_

_"No I want to hear your answer," Piper said with a fake smile. "Now answer."_

_"Um...You look like Piper?" Jason said with a cautious voice._

_"Are you saying I look as ridiculous as someone like Justin Bieber?" Piper said with offense._

_"What? How did you get that?" Jason asked with his hands up in surprise. He started walking backwards and tripped over a log. Piper stepped over the log and Jason started crawling back until his back met a tree._

_"You said that looking like Justin Bieber insulted you. Then you asked me how i would like it if someone said I looked like Piper. That means you're trying to insult me and saying I look like some overrated teen popstar with a bad haircut," Piper said with deadly eyes._

_"That's not what I was trying to say!" Jason said looking scared. It was like seeing a first grader being bullied by a fifth grader._

_"Then what were you trying to say!" Piper exclaimed._

_"Hey look guys, it's the flower!" i said pointing. They both looked at where I was pointing. They saw nothing. "Of course it wouldn't be that easy," I explained. "I need a smarter entourage."_

_I helped Jason up as Piper stomped forward angrily._

_"She seems more on edge than usual," Jason said._

_"Nah, she's just on edge to you," I said._

_"Why?"_

_I raised an eyebrow. "Really? Shall I make a recap of the events that have plagued us over the last week? Do you really want me to? Because I will! I'll change a few parts to make me more heroic and good-looking(if that's even possible) but I'll do it!"_

_"No, you don't have to remind me," Jason said sullenly. _

_Too bad. I was gonna put in an extra musical number before we went to the mall. We were gonna sing "Let's go to the Mall" by Robin Sparkles. The miscellaneous girls were gonna sing it. And I was gonna have a solo. I was gonna sing "Part of Your World" to the Roman people. Actually scratch that, they would kick my ass._

_Jason and I caught up to Piper who was looking down at the ground. I nudged Jason. He looked at me questioningly and realized what I meant._

_"Um, Piper," he started. She didn't respond. "I'm sorry for what's happened this past week, but you don't have to look so down."_

_Piper stood straight and said, "Jason. I'm looking for the plant. It's not all about you."_

_Oh SNAP! The kind of snap you say when someone says something insulting._

_"Oh, sorry then," Jason responded. he started to look down too, but probably because he was sad._

_We continued to look in silence. The picture showed some kind of rainbow flower. How predictable. Of course it would be multicolored. Why couldn't it be Leo colored? Then everyone would want to find it._

_We kept walking and searching. And searching and walking. And walking and searching. This is sooooo boring if you couldn't tell. I sat on a rock and rubbed my aching feet._

_"We've been searching for hours! This forest needs to have a smoother floor," i complained._

_"The great Leo is complaining?" Jason said. "i thought you were like Captain America dude."_

_"I know we both have those rippling muscles, but I don't take steroids so i need a break."_

_"Fine," Jason decided. "Is that cool with you Piper?"_

_"You two rest, I'm gonna keep looking for your 'girlfriend's' cure," Piper said "girlfriend" with such disgust I wanted to spit out the taste of even hearing it. She headed off further into the forest._

_"Are you sure we should leave her?" Jason asked. "There are monsters everywhere in the forest remember?"_

_"She'll be fine. Don't you find it weird that we haven't even seen a monster at all yet?"_

_"I guess, but maybe Aphrodite's curse on the camp put the monsters to sleep or something."_

_"Hopefully," I wasn't so sure. This is kind of like a horror movie. The devilishly handsome guy and his awkward best friend rest and the beautiful heroine goes ahead and gets killed. Then the devilishly handsome guy gets killed off next and finally the awkward guy make a run for it. I don't think Jason can run very fast, sucks for him._

_Just then we hear a scream and a large growl. We immediately sprinted toward the sounds. I got a fire orb in my hand and Jason took out his sword, We reached a clearing and found Piper being confronted by five giant...Ants?_

_They were huge! I think they were called Myrmekes? i don't know. Well we do know that they were cornering our best friend to a tree. She had her dagger out and she was covered in dirt._

_"Guys! The flower!" She pointed to the flower we were looking for. It was on the opposite side of the clearing. About 200 feet from Piper. " Grab it. I can handle these guys!"_

_She obviously couldn't. We were about to totally jump in but then we saw another ant-thing charging towards the flower. We looked at the two situations. I was still contemplating when Jason made a run for it._

_And that "it" would be Piper. _

_He charged and slashed with a mad flurry. He was barely able to cut through one. But in the end it dissolved and Jason was now targeted by two ants. Piper looked at him with surprise. He then proceeded to throw a large rock at an ant that was still looking at Piper. The rock ricocheted and hit another ant. Soon they were all heading for Jason._

_Jason made a mad dash for the direction opposite of the flower. He disappeared into the forest withe ants chasing him._

_That left me and Piper after the flower and an ant. We sprinted toward the flower, which was now in the Myrmeke's pinsirs._

_I scorched it with some fire but only left a mark. But that was enough to get it angry. It ran toward us and Piper slid and stabbed it in the mark I left. The Myrmeke screeched in pain and some disgusting green stuff oozed from the wound. Ew._

_We rinsed and repeated two more times until it finally dissolved. We picked up the flower from the ashes._

_"Now we can get back to camp," i said feeling satisfied. "that was easier than i thought!"_

_"But what about Jason?" Piper said with concern._

_"He's a big boy. He's the son of Ze-I mean, Jupiter. He's got this. Let's just go home, it's still before noon. What do you want to do?"_

_Before she could answer, we heard a gushing sound. We turned and saw some slime land on a tree next to us and dissolve into nothing. Then we heard Jason's scream._

_Piper was about to dash, but I grabbed her arm. "Get that flower back to camp. I'll help Jason."_

_"But-"_

_"Believe me. Jason would seriously annihilate me if you went instead of me and got hurt in any way."_

_"You don't know that," she grumbled._

_"I do, now go!" I said as I ran. I ran while I followed ant trails. the ants made it all the way past the forest and border. I saw Jason tumbling down the hill near the street. There were only two ants left. Jason had a nasty cut on his arm and stomach. _

_I dropped in, hands a blazin' (literally) and started burning the land under the Myrmekes. They cried out and ran into the street. A car hit them. They dissolved on contact._

_I am so glad a random car decided to drive by this far from NYC! I mean really, what are the odds?_

_The same odds that it would be a police car. They turned on their sirens and motioned for us to get over there._

_I was willing to run, but Jason(the goodie two shoes) went over to the police car. I followed._

_"What's the problem officer?" Jason asked nonchalantly._

_"You two are a long ways away from NYC or anywhere to have those with you," the officer was wearing a standard police uniform and had Ray Bans on. He pointed to the dissolved ants._

_"Have what?" Jason asked._

_"Well I guess they aren't really Honda Accords now, are they?" the police man stated. "They're just scrap metal."_

_Honda Accords? The ants looked like cars? I will never understand the non-demigod mind in these situations._

_"We're very sor-"_

_"Any of you got a license?" The police officer asked. I knew where this was heading._

_"Well, actually-" Jason started._

_"Anything to prove you own these cars?"_

_"Um-"_

_"That's what I thought," He took out some handcuffs. _

_Aw man, now we were heading to the big house, and not the one at camp..._

* * *

"And is that how you two ended up in jail?" Gwen asked. "You said something about that earlier."

"That's the only way how," Troy said. "Now go-"

"Actually I'm not finished," I interrupted.

* * *

_Jason punched the officer and effectively knocked him down. jason swiped the keys from the ground and got in the driver's seat. I kicked the officer in the stomach as he was setting a call for his soon-to-be stolen police car. _

_I got in the shotgun seat and Jason made a U-turn to NYC..._

Troy and Gwen had their jaws open.

"What? I never said the story was gonna be over that fast. We still haven't gotten to the club scene, the incognito things we did, the epiphany Jason still needs to get," I chuckled. "And more. It's 11 a.m. and we stole a police car heading off to NYC. We didn't get home until 9 p.m."

Gwen was looking at me excitedly.

Then I asked, "What do you think we did in those 10 hours?"

**I really didn't think of the whole stolen cop car thing until I was typing halfway. But it was so brilliant I had to write it! Now we get to see a little bromance, hopefully humor, some campers are gonna be looking for them. I'm probably gonna use the OCs you all made.**

**I told you I'm dragging this story out! **

**And as an apology for not updating in forever, I'll use any OC in the chapters in NYC. ANY. So make up a bunch of characters as you review. Tell what they look like, where they meet them, and anything else you want to include. They can be demigod or mortal.**

**Now, I NEED HILARIOUS SITUATIONS. Give me anything! AND I MEAN ANYTHING! As long as it's funny I will include it!**

**This NYC scenario will last another 3-5 chapters or until I run out of ideas. So give me all you got!**

**Please review.**


	39. Important Announcement

**Chosen Hero Sync looks at laptop with a concerned look.**

_**Did I really have such an egotistical and ridiculous username? **_**He thinks to himself.**

**He looks up at the reader.**

**(TV HOST voice) "Oh hey! Didn't see you there! I was just thinking about the old times I had on this site and of course I remembered this story," he pats his laptop. "I was just thinking that I should write another chapter because I'm a piece of **** that promises to write more and doesn't after a whole year!"**

**He gives a wink and thumbs up.**

"**Well let's have a look see into the mind of me a few years ago shall we!"**

***Starts reading first chapter***** "Nice opening, but the song? Really?" he looks at the reader with **_**Really?**_** Face. **

***keeps reading***** "Oh well that's convenient! They just happen to be there! And look at this guy! Putting a Please review so nonchalantly. What an a**hole." Chosen Hero laughs but then thinks. "But anyone else who puts that is just fine!"**

**He wipes his forehead like he just got out of a situation that would have gotten him in trouble from people who read this. Nice save bro.**

"**Thanks omniscient voice in my head!" He says out loud in a room full of no one. "But seriously this is just self-mockery."**

***Reads Chapter 2* "Oh my gosh what kind of author's note was that? And more songs? If I wanted songs intertwined with a story I would watch Glee!" He laughs. "But seriously I freaking love Glee."**

***keeps reading chapter 2* "Okay. The reunion part was alright I guess. But the rest was too melodramatic for me."**

***Reads chapter 3***

***Slams down computer* "'I love Taylor Swift'? Poor foolish past me. No, you do not love Taylor Swift! You love Maroon 5, Imagine Dragons, Hedley, Ed Sheeran, the Script, you love them! But not in a homo way. But you've listen to their songs like a million times!" Chosen Hero is now upset at his past self and grudgingly opens his laptop again. "This is not looking good for you."**

**Chosen Hero reads his story all the way through as he tries to come up with the words of **_**You Need Me, I Don't You**_** and ends up just babbling because he just can't handle the awesomeness of Ed Sheeran. **

**He rubs his eyes in exhaustion. He looks at the reader. "This was just…Really?! I just can't comprehend how teasing my past self was! He obviously had no idea where he was going! Actually, scratch that. I knew where he was going. Back to his couch to watch more television to rip off more! I mean, half of the plot was obviously taken from HIMYM and whatever tv show he was watching as he typed!"**

**Chosen Hero grunts.**

"**I just don't know what to do with this. I really don't. What was I thinking? Hey go to NYC guys! I can come up with funny situations! NO. If it was a field trip hell yeah I could. Leo gets bored jumps in the mouth of a T-Rex breaks it, tries to put it back together makes the Flinstones car. Bam! Third of a chapter done. Percy and Annabeth are at the aquarium and make out which causes Percy to accidentally stir up the tanks and the place gets flooded! Boom! Another third. Jason and Piper-"**

**He throws his head down. **

"**Probably get in an argument in a sports store and the people inside relate things to whatever teams and it becomes a huge deal. Then footballs are thrown and baseballs are tossed. A rogue Frisbee hits me in the face!"**

**Chosen Hero is now frustrated. "I don't think I can continue this story to be honest. It's too… unnecessarily dramatic. I could've finished this in thirty chapters tops. I will admit that even though all my other stories were Jasper this one had me slightly leaning towards Jeyna because I wanted variety. But every character became different by chapter 38. I really couldn't care less about who anyone ends up with in this story. I could probably finish it off for you the reader but you would be given such a half ass ending if that were to happen."**

**He pulls out his phone. "I actually have some ideas written on my phone for when I assumed I would be coming back from like a year ago. And a new idea after reading this story again."**

**"I will let you guys decide but I'm probably gonna start all of these anyway if I feel like it or if I feel that it was given enough reader support to be successful."**

A) Fix You

Summary: Based on the song by Cold Play. Kind of. AU Everyone is normal. Piper interns at a hospital as part of her college's nursing program and meets Jason. Jason has amnesia and doesn't know anything about his past. The two grow closer as Jason remembers little pieces of the life he once had.

B) Let's See Where This Goes (Revised)

A complete overhaul of this story. Same characters(If I get the permission of the author's OCs) but let's try more consistency, less drama, more realistic reactions, LESS SONGS, and hopefully a better author.

C) Hangover: PJO Edition

Summary: This is based on the movie the Hangover. Grover and Juniper are getting married! Percy, Nico, and Tyson take him out to Vegas for his bachelor party! And then comes the next day...

**If I start up all of these three, I might just pull out the gel in my now spiky hair. So I am hoping you guys/gals will just support one of them. I may start another if I somehow can come up with a good first chapter. **

_Just review for the one you want or just message me along with a rant about how I'm a horrible author for not updating or that my writing just sucks in general._

**Also, an important announcement! I will be continuing **Fate or Coincidence? **because I actually really want to write that one. Also, **High School is Forever **will hopefully be updated if I can come up with anything. **Falling **I may just incorporate into **Just a Feeling** because I have high hopes for Just a Feeling and I think it has enormous potential. **

**Plus,** **I**** think we should all know by now that **Distancing Herself** will not make a come back. I mean I literally have no intention of continuing something that was going to become a **Let's See Where This Goes** fiasco.**

If I were a tv network this would have just been the announcement for the summer line-up of my stories! We will have: Fate or Coincidence, High School is Forever, Just a Feeling, and one of the three choices I have given you.

One more important thing that may be the most important thing in this whole story or really any of my stories.

_Thank you. Sincerely. For reading this story(Even though I'm bad mouthing it) and getting some enjoyment out of it. I'm glad to have kept your attention for however long and that in some way this story has affected you. This story was my first big hit and it was an honor writing it for you all! _

_Just message me if you have any questions about this story, the other stories, the reasons why I was gone for so long, or you just want to talk to a piece of **** author like me._

Thanks again for sticking with me this long!


End file.
